Fight For Me
by YGP
Summary: When it came down to it, he wouldn't let her go.
1. The News

_Hi everyone! I'm YGP and this is the first Bleach story that I have put out in a few years. I wrote Bleach stories before but they weren't really going anywhere so I've decided to try again. This story has a little more romance than anything. I hope that you will enjoy it and thanks for reading. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1: The News:

Rukia's eyes widened as she stared across the room to the dark haired man in front of her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Brother." she whispered. Byakuya kept watching a stunned Rukia as she continued to be speechless. She had taken the news just as he had expected her to. Not once did he change the serious expression from his face. "But…" Rukia started to say.

She gazed down toward the floor. She wasn't sure how to change her mind of what Byakuya just said. Instead, she asked him something else. She lifted up her head toward him with a sad look on her eyes. "Can I…at least say goodbye to my friends in the World of the Living?"

Byakuya turned and walked pass her to the door. He was on his way out on captain's business but wanted to tell Rukia something important first. "I figured you would want to." he replied. "I'll give you a few days. Then-."

Rukia glanced back toward him. She knew what he was about to say. "I know. I'll be back in time." she assured him.

He walked out of the door and slid it shut. Rukia walked toward the door on the opposite side of the room that led to the porch near the pond. She sat down on the edge of the porch without sliding the door closed. She continued to think about what she was going to do. It still felt like the news was hitting her all at once like she had been hit with something hard. She stared at the tiny fish swimming around her. They were trapped in a place just like she was. She sighed. _"How am I going to do it? How am I going to say good-bye to all my friends? Orihime, Chad, Uryu...?"_ Her eyes lowered more once she thought about the one name that kept popping into her mind. _"Ichigo."_

Outside of the Kuchiki complex, Byakuya was getting ready to walk down the street when a red haired man began walking toward him. The man wanted to smile a little, knowing that Byakuya probably did what they agreed upon but he kept a serious, professional, and lieutenant look. "Captain Kuchiki." he spoke with a stern tone in his voice.

Byakuya walked a passed him a little and looked back. "Renji."

Renji had gotten nervous about asking him if he told Rukia. He wasn't sure about what to say. "So um?...Captain Kuchiki?...I was wondering…"

To make sure that Renji didn't take up too much time with what he wanted to say, he cut straight to the chase. "Yes Renji. I did what we agreed on. Rukia knows now."

Renji was a little surprised. "Oh." He wondered how Rukia took the news.

"Everything is set up. She'll be ready in a few days." Byakuya ensured him. He wasn't going to go back on their deal.

"Oh…Um? Thank you sir!" Renji had begun to sound happy. He managed to maintain some of his excitement but on the inside, Renji didn't show how truly glad he was. This was the happiest thing that he had heard in a while.

Byakuya turned around and walked away, carrying on to where he needed to be. Renji walked into the Kuchiki complex. When he thought that Byakuya was far enough, he raised his fist in the air shouting "Yes!"

A few soul reapers around looked at him confused, wondering what he doing. Renji didn't care. He finally had gotten what he wanted. He went over to one of the soul reapers. "Hey! Have you seen Rukia?"

The soul reaper looked surprised. She thought that maybe Renji would've known where she was. "Yes. I last saw her talking to Byakuya in her room. I don't think she left after that."

Renji kept smiling. He didn't care where Rukia was as long as he got to see her. "Okay. Thanks."

The soul reaper smiled as she placed her hands in front of her. "I'll go see for you." She walked over and called out to Rukia before sliding the door open. Through the crack of the door leading to the porch, she could see Rukia sitting outside. She walked over and stepped outside. "Rukia? Sorry for interrupting but Lieutenant Abarai is here to see you."

Rukia was surprised that Renji had came so soon. Still, she was in no mood to see him now. "Tell him that I'm not here."

The soul reaper was amazed. She couldn't understand why. She knew that they were good friends. "Are you sure-?"

"Yes." Rukia responded without hesitating. She kept staring ahead as she looked serious.

The soul reaper decided not to question it and left her alone. She walked out of Rukia's room and slid the door closed behind her. She had decided that she would make up an excuse for Rukia. "Um…? She's not in right now. Maybe later."

Disappointment started to show in Renji's face. He was looking forward to seeing her right away. "Oh. Okay then. I'll be back later. Tell her I stopped by." He turned around and walked away.

The soul reaper continued to wonder what was going on. Usually, Rukia was always with Renji but now she didn't want to see him.

Rukia sat alone, thinking to herself for almost an hour before she had decided to get up. She got dressed and headed out to the World of the Living.

* * *

Later on at sunset, Rukia had made it back to the World of the Living. She stopped in the street, wondering about who she should go and say goodbye to first. She knew that she couldn't say good-bye to Ichigo yet. It just wasn't in her too. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him about what was going on.

Finally, she had decided that she would stop by Orihime's apartment first. She walked the streets of the town alone for a few minutes until she made it to Orihime's. She knocked on the door a few times, hoping that she was there. A few seconds later, someone had looked surprised as she saw Rukia. It had been a while since they seen either other since everything was over with Aizen and Hueco Mundo. "Rukia? I thought you were still in the Soul Society."

Rukia smiled with her eyes closed. "Yeah. I hope you don't mind that I stopped by."

Orhime smiled. She was glad to have the company. "No! No! I missed you being here. So does everyone else. Come in."

Rukia walked in and closed the door. They both sat down at the table across from each other. "So? How are things going?"

Rukia looked toward the floor, starting to get sad. "It's…okay."

Orihime started to look concerned. It was easy to see that something was bothering her. "Rukia? What's wrong?" Orihime asked a little afraid.

Rukia kept staring toward the ground. She had decided to come out and just say it. "Orihime. I came to say good-bye."

Orihime looked stunned. She couldn't believe what she had just told her. It sounded as if she meant forever. "Rukia? What are you saying?"

Rukia looked up at Orihime. "I came here to say goodbye to everyone. After that, I'm going to be staying in the Soul Society and probably won't be able to come back here."

Orihime had started to get worried. There was nothing that came to her mind that could possibly keep Rukia away from them forever. "You can't come back? Why?"

Rukia had noticed her voice starting to rise. "Orihime. Calm down. It's okay."

Orihime pressed her fist against her skirt tightly. She didn't want to lose her friend. "Please tell me. Why can't you come back?" Orihime whispered.

Rukia started to get a little sad. "It's nothing. I just…can't come back." Rukia looked up to Orihime who looked more devastated than she was. Orihime was looking down toward the table, wishing that Rukia would just tell her the truth. Rukia wasn't sure about revealing to anyone about what was going on but she didn't like when Orihime was sad. She sighed as she closed her eyes and then looked up at Orihime. "I'll tell you the reason why but you can't tell anyone else. I should probably be the one to."

Orihime started to cheer up a little as she looked to Rukia. Rukia continued. "I just heard the news today. From Byakuya. It seems that…I'm getting married."

Orihime's mouth dropped as her eyes widened. Like Rukia, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Married?"

Rukia glanced down. There was no turning back. It would only make it official."Yes. To Renji."

Orihime was still amazed by the news. "Wow. I didn't think you two were that close."

"We're just friends." Rukia assured her. "Nothing really happened between us but it's something that Byakuya thought would be the best thing for me. He told me that since things were calm now, I should take the time to reflect on the rest of my life and that maybe I should settle down and continue the Kuchiki clan. I'm not surprised that he picked Renji for me."

Orihime remained speechless but she could see now why she might not come back. Rukia looked down toward the table. "He figured that all of this would keep me busy enough not to come back here."

Instantly, Orihime's face change to sadness after hearing her last words. "I see." she whispered. There was nothing she could really say that would help. "But still! You should tell Chad and Uryu and Ichigo!"

Rukia had let a sigh out as she looked down. Orihime was surprised when she had done it after hearing Ichigo's name. She started to feel a little uneasy, wondering why. She was almost afraid to ask but a little part of her had to know. "Rukia…?" she said quietly. Rukia looked at her after barely hearing her name. "Do you…not want to tell the others about what's going on or…just Ichigo?"

Rukia looked surprised, trying to hide her answer. "Why? Ichigo should know like the others."

Orihime jerked a little, unsure about digging in deeper but then she thought about Rukia's situation. Even if she had feelings for Ichigo, it didn't seem like she was going to get out of marrying Renji. She had thought for a while that there were some feelings between Rukia and Ichigo. "But you sounded like you didn't want to tell him."

Rukia sighed once more. She didn't want to but then again she didn't know how Ichigo felt so would it really matter? There was a silence between the both of them. Orihime had decided to press on it further since it seemed like Rukia wasn't going to tell her and she had really wanted to know. "Do you…care about Ichigo?"

Rukia smiled her cutest smile with her eyes closed at Orihime. "Of course I care about Ichigo."

Orihime didn't return a smile. Rukia's act wasn't fooling her for one minute. She kept her same concerned expression. "I didn't mean as a friend Rukia."

Rukia looked at her. The smile had gone off her face after taking notice of Orihime's. It told her what she needed to know. "Orihime? You're not worried about something like this are you?"

Orihime looked away. She was still in love with Ichigo. It was written all over her face. Rukia smiled a little as comfort. "Orihime. You don't have to worry."

Rukia pressed her hand against her chest. "I do care about Ichigo...I really do but…" She lifted her head up and smiled. This was her way of letting whatever feelings she had for him go. "I'm with Renji now and if you really care about Ichigo, then I'll be happy for you two. You should see how he feels."

Orihime did wonder how Ichigo felt. About them both. "Well anyway. I stopped by to say my good byes. I better go find the others." She stood up from the table.

Orihime stood up after her. She had wanted to spend more time with Rukia. "I'll come with you."

Rukia smiled. It wouldn't be too bad having someone else along. "Thanks Orihime."

Orihime made a call to Uryu and Chad. All of them met at Urahara's shop. They all had sat around the table in the back. Uryu had looked around as it seemed they were missing someone. He looked over at Rukia and Orihime. "Where's Ichigo?"

Urahara smiled as he put his hands in his sleeves. "That's a good question."

Rukia had gotten a little nervous at the question. She couldn't tell them the real reason why she didn't. "Um? I was actually going to go see Ichigo later. I wanted to see everyone else first." Rukia answered. "There's something I wanted to say to everyone. I wanted to tell everyone good-bye."

Everyone's faces had turn into surprise. The same reaction that Orihime had got the first time she heard it. Rukia and Orihime looked around at everyone. Orihime looked over at Rukia, saddened. "Maybe you should tell them why."

Rukia looked down thinking about how to say what was going on. Then, she head rose up to look at everyone. "I'm getting married…to Renji."

Everyone's mouth had dropped a little more. They weren't sure about what to say. "Married?" Uryu said.

Urahara just smiled. He kept his hands in his sleeves. "Well Rukia. I didn't except you to be getting married anytime soon."

Yoruichi looked over to Rukia. It had spiked her curiosity. "I didn't think anything was going between you and Renji."

Rukia just shrugged her shoulders with her eyes closed. "Well. There wasn't much to tell." Orihime looked over at Rukia worried. She wondered if Rukia was going to tell them that Byakuya had set it up. "So I won't be able to come back to World of the Living once things get started."

Everyone had looked a little unhappy. There was nothing more Rukia could say that would make them feel better. "Well…" Everyone turned their attention to Chad. "If you're happy, then we should be too."

Urahara grinned. "He's right."

Rukia closed her eyes, smiling a little. "Thank you…everyone."

Everyone spent a few more minutes talking to Rukia. By the time, Rukia and Orihime had walked out, night was all ready out. Rukia turned to Orihime and smiled. "Thanks for coming with me Orihime." Rukia was grateful that she did.

Orihime nodded as she smiled. Rukia took off walking. She had decided to make one more stop for that night. She and Orihime parted ways after leaving Urahara's shop. Rukia walked down the streets alone until she had reached her next stop. A sigh had left her before she had jumped up. She landed inside the windowsill of a familiar home.

Inside, a young man had turned around. He was a little surprised but then he smiled a little. "If you're trying to scare me then it's not going to work."

Rukia smiled a little, gently. It was good seeing him again. She stepped inside. "I wasn't trying to scare you Ichigo. I just came by to see you."

Ichigo turned around in his chair at his desk, confused. "At night? It doesn't look like anything is going on."

Rukia shook her head with her eyes closed."No. Nothing is going on."

Suddenly, a stuffed doll had jumped toward her. "Rukia! My darling Rukia! You came back!" He almost came close to landing on her chest but all he met was the back of her fist. Rukia kept her eyes closed as she had an upset look on her face. Kon had done that almost every time he seen her. She threw her arm back. Kon fell off and landed on the bed.

Ichigo just sighed as he closed his eyes. He thought that Kon would never get it through his stuffed head that he couldn't get close to touching Rukia. "Anyway. What are you doing here?"

"I just came by for a visit. I came here late because I had seen the others before I got here." Rukia answered.

"Oh." Ichigo replied lowly. He guessed that he could understand now.

Rukia flopped down on the bed with her arms crossed. Kon took another opportunity to try and hug onto Rukia but he was knocked back by Rukia's fist again. Ichigo shook his head and sighed. They continued to talk for most of the night. Rukia decided not to tell Ichigo about what was going. She was happy just talking with him again.

Rukia had time in the Soul Society to think about her life and noticed that things weren't the same without Ichigo around. It was then that maybe she had realized that she had hidden feelings for him. It was something that she thought would pass until now. Now, she had to be married to someone else. For some reason, those feeling didn't slip away.

When it was late, she slept in Ichigo's closet in the usual spot.

_

* * *

_

Well. Like I said, I hoped that you enjoyed the story. I wanted this to be like a in the future thing when the fighting would stop somewhat. Anyway, if you like the story feel free to let me know.


	2. Bringing To Light

_Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter. Also thank you for the reviews, favorites, and alerts that I got. I'm glad that you like it so far. I hope you enjoy the next chapter._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Bringing To Light:

Early the next morning, Ichigo and Rukia were all ready up. They were down in the kitchen at the table with Yuzu, Isshin, and Karin. Rukia had let the rest of Ichigo's family know that she was there. As usual, they were glad to see her especially Isshin.

Rukia had liked having breakfast with Ichigo and his family. It was one of the most fun times she had had in a while. There was a lot of laughing and yelling across the table especially between an happy Isshin and irratated Ichigo. Rukia spent most of her time laughing. She couldn't help it with the way Ichigo and his dad were going back and forth. She could barely eat anything.

After breakfast was over, Rukia walked outside with Ichigo. She was still laughing to herself about what happened. Ichigo was watching her as she had her eyes closed. He couldn't help but give a gentle smile because she kept smiling. Suddenly, a voice had called out his name in a stunned tone. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo and Rukia looked over curious. They didn't recognize who it was at first. Orihime came nearby and stopped in front of them. She was surprised to see them together. She assumed that Rukia would be leaving yesterday. Casually, Ichigo placed both of his hands into his pockets. "Hey Orihime."

Orihime kept her eyes on Rukia. She couldn't believe that she was still in the World of the Living. "Rukia? You're still here?" she let slip out, astonished.

Ichigo was little confused by the way she had asked it. It was as if Rukia wasn't supposed to be there. Rukia had started to get a little on edge by Orihime's question. She knew that she still hadn't told Ichigo about her arranged marriage with Renji. She was having a good time being around Ichigo and his family again. It had helped her forget about what was going on. "I was going to stay for a few more days."

Even though she didn't want to be, Orihime was still a little worried. It had started to show through her face. Her insecurity was beginning to get the best of her again. Apart of her kept thinking that Ichigo cared more about Rukia than her. "Oh." Then, she smiled sweetly to hide her worry. She placed her hands together. "So? Did you tell Ichigo goodbye all ready?"

Ichigo had become more in the dark about what was going on with what Orihime and Rukia knew. "Good-bye?"

Rukia had begun to get tense again. She wanted to say something to stop Orihime from spilling her secret before she could but her lips wouldn't part to move. A troubled expression just came across her face. She hoped that Orihime wouldn't tell yet.

Orihime was amazed that Ichigo was confused. By now, he had to know. "Yeah. The news about Rukia and Renji getting married. She won't be able to come back here. " she continued.

Rukia threw her head down with her eyes closed. Her ears had heard what Orihime had just said. It was too late to prevent it. She didn't want Ichigo finding out that way. Quickly, Ichigo turned to his attention to Rukia. His eyes had widened in shock. "Is that true?"

Orihime had realized that she had let Rukia's secret slip as she put her fingers to her lips. "Oops." She had started to get worried that Rukia would be upset with her. She had started to panic. "I'm sorry Rukia! I thought Ichigo knew! I didn't think about it! I just kept going!"

Rukia smiled with her eyes closed to Orihime. There was no use get upset with Orihime. She probably should have explain the situation to Ichigo sooner. "No. It's okay." Then, Rukia turned to Ichigo. It was time to admit it. It couldn't stay hidden forever. "Yeah. It's true. I was going to tell you what was going on." Rukia looked toward the ground, still disappointed at herself. _"I wanted to wait a little."_ she thought.

Orihime looked back and forth between Rukia and Ichigo, waiting for either of them to say something but there was a long silence. Ichigo was still speechless. His mind had almost gone blank. It had dropped on him so suddenly. Rukia looked over to Orihime to break the awkwardness between them. "Ichigo and I were about to go out. You want to come with us?"

Orihime nodded, a little nervous. "Sure."

Rukia and Orihime walked ahead of Ichigo. Ichigo had followed behind, still not sure about what to say. The three of them had traveled into the city where it was somewhat busy. They walked over to a coffee stand that was on the street and each brought a cup of hot chocolate. The steam rose out of their plastic cups through the holes in the lids. They hadn't said much on the walk over. Orihime looked over at Rukia and Ichigo who were both looking toward the ground. She had felt a little bad for telling Rukia's secret. She wondered if she should go and leave the two of them alone to talk.

Then, Ichigo had lifted up his head, looking at Rukia but Rukia had avoided eye contact. Apart of her didn't want to have to explain just yet. Orihime sighed as she closed her eyes. She had seen now that she needed to let them be alone. "I'm going to go. I'll see you two later." Soon after, Orihime paced off a little fast. No one had said anything to her.

Afterwards, Rukia and Ichigo began to walk. Ichigo kept trying to think about what was going on but it was no good unless Rukia had told him. "I don't know what to say. Rukia." They walked over to a rail that was overlooking the river and leaned on it. Rukia looked forward at the gray clouds in the sky. It looked as if it could rain. A little of the sun's rays was breaking through. "You don't have to say anything Ichigo." She figured there was nothing for him to say.

"Hm." Ichigo looked down toward the water. He wasn't sure about that. "What happened?" he asked.

Rukia looked down toward the river. "It was Byakuya's idea."

Ichigo sighed as he turned around. His elbows leaned back on top of the rail as a little of his back was pressed against it. He looked over at Rukia, a little irritated. He knew how she was around Byakuya. "There you go listening to him again. How did this happen?"

Rukia closed her eyes as she crossed her arms. "It happened recently. He had just told me." Rukia opened her eyes a little, thinking about that conversation they had. It only had made her sad. "He thought it would be best if I settled down and continue the Kuchiki clan. That way, I can't come back to the World of the Living. I wouldn't have time."

Ichigo closed his eyes as his head tilted a little to the side. "Are Renji and you even close like that?"

Rukia sighed. She didn't answer. Ichigo opened his eyes partly, glancing over toward her. He noticed that Rukia was hesitating in a reply. "I thought that he might care about you like that but I thought he was just a friend of yours."

Rukia remained silent. She knew Ichigo would say something if she told him that he was right. "Well…" She was still trying to think of the best way to get around stating it without him seeing that it was true.

Ichigo looked at her, waiting for an answer. She refused. Ichigo sighed, getting irritated again. "I knew it. You're going to follow what Byakuya wants aren't ya? Just because he's your brother." Rukia's eyes stayed glued to the ground. "Well I think it would be stupid just to go through with it. Just admit it. You like coming to the World of the Living."

Rukia started to get a little upset. She didn't like that he had used the word "stupid". She glared over at him, almost ready to yell at him but she held herself back. "I never said I didn't. I can't really get out of it Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes lowered as he gave her a dull look. His brown eyes had gotten narrow. The answer to him was obvious. "Yeah you can. You could say no."

Rukia sighed as she put her hand to her head. Ichigo couldn't understand. She thought that she would be doing what was best. After seeing her face, Ichigo knew she wasn't going to do it. "Well. If you're going to be that stubborn about it, I guess you better enjoy your few days here."

Rukia was amazed that he wasn't going to put up an argument like he did sometimes. She wasn't sure about what to say. Instead, she smiled and looked over at Ichigo, glad that he didn't. "Thanks. Ichigo."

Ichigo looked down. There was something he didn't like about it at all. He tried thinking that the reason was because she didn't love Renji but he couldn't help but think that the reason was something else. He wasn't sure about what it could have been. He glanced at Rukia out of the corner of his eye while she wasn't watching. Maybe looking at her would help him but it was still confusing to him. Apart of him didn't want to think about her leaving for good.

Suddenly, Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts. He felt a drop of water hit his shoulder. His eyes turned toward the sky, confused. It couldn't have been raining that soon but water was starting to fall.

"Let's go Ichigo." Rukia took off running. He followed behind. It was a better idea to get out of the rain. A few minutes later, they reached Ichigo's house out of breath. They had managed to get out of the rain before they could get completely soak and wet. They traveled back up to his room and spent the rest of the day up there while it rained. Sometimes in silence.

While Rukia was sitting beside him on his bed, Ichigo turned his head, looking at her. He was disappointed that she was leaving for good. He had decided that he would do something with Rukia tomorrow. It was better to spend some time with her as much as he could. He had considered them good friends for a long time. Still, he couldn't figure out why it had bothered him so much that she was marrying Renji besides the fact that she didn't look like she wanted to.

Rukia noticed Ichigo staring over. Her face started to tense, confused. "What?"

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts. He decided to put off what he was thinking and just wonder about what he could do for Rukia tomorrow. "Nothing." he replied.

_

* * *

_

It was a short chapter but still I hope that you will continue with the story. As always, let me know if you like the story.


	3. I Realize I Love You

_Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter and sorry that it took so long to update. I hope that you will like this one. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3: I Realize I Love You:

The next day, Ichigo and Rukia had gone out into town by themselves. They went out to one of the stores that Ichigo knew that Rukia would like. Rukia grinned once she seen the Chappy merchandise in front of her. She looked over toward Ichigo. There was so much that she wanted but it was hard to choose.

Ichigo could see it on her face that she was having a difficult time picking so he had decided to make it easier for her. He turned to his side toward the front of the store and put his hands in his pockets while looking away from her. He kept a serious expression on his face. "Get whatever you want." he told her.

Rukia started to get more excited. Her smile grew bigger and so did her eyes. "Really?"

Ichigo looked over at her. He was trying hard not to smile back. "Yeah. It's on me. It'll be your going away present."

That was all Rukia neededto hear. She rushed around to all the baskets that had Chappy stuff in it and stopped randomly to see if she wanted something or not. Even though she could get whatever she wanted, it was still hard to decide. As Ichigo watched her, he smiled a little. It had made him happy to see her happy. He started to think of how he would never see her like that again.

Later that afternoon, they returned back to Ichigo's house, carrying a few bags in hand. Rukia and Ichigo started walking through the kitchen. Oncethey came in, they were caught by surprised. Ichigo's father stood up with a huge smile, enthused to see them. "Rukia!"

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other confused but then turned their attention back to Isshin. Ichigo started to look annoyed, wondering what his dad was up to this time. "What now?"

Isshin closed his eyes grinning as he placed his hands at his sides. "What? I can't be happy to see you two coming back together?"

Ichigo and Rukia looked more baffled. They didn't know what he was implying. Isshin held his arms out wide as hearts were in his eyes. "Come over here Rukia! It does look like you're going to be my new daughter!"

Ichigo closed his eyes sighing. He rubbed the back of his head. "Ignore him Rukia. He's talking nonsense again."

They continued walking toward the door so they could make it to the stairs but Isshin had called Rukia back. "Rukia?"

Rukia looked back at Ichigo. Ichigo didn't say anything. He took the bags from Rukia's hand and walked upstairs. Rukia had walked over to Isshin. He sat down and she settled down in a chair nearby him. He kept a smile on his face as he looked toward her. Rukia sat in her chair nervously while trying not to get caught in his stare. It had started to make her feel awkward. "So? You and Ichigo seem to be getting close."

Rukia presented her innocent smile as she closed her eyes. She waved her hand from side to side as a nonverbal way of saying no. "No Mr. Kurosaki. We're just friends."

A frown came on Isshin's face. His head leaned down on his arm that was resting on the table. He had seemed really disappointed. "You mean you're not going to be my daughter?"

Rukia looked down toward her hands in her lap. "No. I can't." she whispered. There was a little sound of disappointment in her voice. She wouldn't mind being apart of Ichigo's family. She had liked all of them.

Isshin rose up, surprised. "Huh?" he responded.

Apart of Rukia didn't want to say it but she thought it was better to tell him before she left. "I actually came by here to say good-bye to Ichigo. I won't be able to come back here."

Isshin was upset to hear that. It had started to show in his face. "But why?"

Rukia lowered her head more, sadden. "I can't stay here with Ichigo like you would like. I'm getting married to someone else."

Isshin grew shocked. Rukia noticed that he got the same expression as the others had gotten when she told them. "What? Married?" he yelled.

Rukia felt a little more nervous. Isshin had calmed down and looked toward her. "You don't seem too excited about it." he pointed out. It wasn't hard to see.

Rukia kept her head down. Apart of her did want to lie but her lips wouldn't move. There was a moment of silence between them so Isshin continued, pointing out the obvious. "I see. You're not really excited about this at all. Then why are you doing it?" he asked softly.

Rukia continued staring down. She wasn't going to go into too much detail at that moment. "It would be better. I'm going to go back to my home and I won't be coming back here."

Isshin's expression grew serious. "You mean the Soul Society?"

Rukia's head flew up. Her eyes widened in shock. "How…?" She could barely ask. How would he know about the Soul Society?

Isshin smiled a little as he crossed his arms. "I've never told Ichigo or the girls this but I'm a soul reaper. I've been living here in the world of the living for a while. Just don't tell Ichigo yet. I'll tell him someday."

Rukia looked back down, thinking. A little smile came on her face. "That would explain where Ichigo gets it from. He is strong."

Isshin grinned. "Just like his dad. Now do you want to tell me the whole story?"

Rukia lifted her head toward him. There was no reason not to tell him now. "Well it's my brother. He's a captain and the guy he wants to me to marry is a lieutenant and a friend of mine. We've known each other since we were kids."

"And that makes it okay to marry someone you don't want to be with?" he questioned.

Rukia didn't answer. She wasn't sure about the answer to that herself. Isshin leaned forward. He wanted to be serious. "Let me ask you this? Do you really care about Ichigo?"

Rukia was surprised that he had asked that. She wasn't sure whether she should tell the truth or not. Would it make a difference? There was a few seconds of silence between them. Isshin decided to pursue it further. He desired to know himself. "Don't worry. Whatever you say won't leave this room. I won't tell Ichigo." He leaned his elbow on top of the chair, relaxed. "I just want to know for myself."

Rukia stared at her hands toward her lap. She was still unsure. Isshin back forward again. "Please Rukia."

Rukia looked into his eyes. Finally, she had decided what she wanted to say. "Yes. I do care about Ichigo a lot." It had felt good to get it out.

He couldn't help but smile a little. "So…you do love him?"

"Yes." she replied softly as she nodded. Rukia looked to the side. She didn't know where it would go from there.

Inside, Isshin sighed in relief. Not only because of the possibility that Rukia might not go through marriage now but for Ichigo. He thought that Ichigo might feel the same way. "You should think about it some more before you go through with it."

As he was talking, Ichigo came downstairs. He couldn't help but wondering why his father wanted to talk to Rukia. Once he came in, their attention had turned to him. "What are you doing? Still trying to talk Rukia's ear off?"

Isshin grinned with his eyes closed. "Actually we're done."

Rukia's eyes shot up in surprised. Confusion had come over her about what Isshin was going to do next. Isshin jumped up from his chair. He closed his eyes tight with his fists baled. His expression had quickly changed to upset. "Why didn't you tell me Rukia was leaving us?" he cried.

Ichigo kept his hands in his pocket. He closed his eyes a little irritated. There was no need for his dad to yell. "Calm down."

Isshin looked to Rukia. "You mind if I talk to Ichigo for a little?"

A petrified look came across Rukia's face. Was he going to tell about her feelings for Ichigo? Unsure about what to do, she got up from her chair. She walked toward the stairs. She looked back worried. Isshin smiled and winked at her as a way for her not to worry. Rukia had caught what he did and began walking upstairs. She was still troubled. Ichigo arched his eyebrow. He sat in the chair where Rukia was sitting. "What were you and Rukia talking about?"

Isshin walked around and closed all the doors that were surrounding the kitchen. Karin and Yuzu were about to walk in but Isshin had closed the door on them. "Hey!" Karin shouted out.

Karin and Yuzu looked at each other, curious about what was going on. They took some glass cups that were sitting on the table and pressed them against the door. Isshin sat back down in his chair. "I got her to tell me what was going on and I want to see what was going on between you two."

Ichigo closed his eyes, sighing. His arm leaned back on his chair. "There's nothing going on."

"Are you sure?" Isshin asked right away.

Ichigo was surprised that he would ask that. His father had looked a little concerned. "Rukia is getting married and it doesn't look like she wants to."

Ichigo looked down. He knew it was true. Apart of him wanted to stop her from making that mistake. Isshin continued to press on. "Come on Ichigo. Don't let her do it."

Ichigo turned his head to the side. "It's Rukia choice." he said lowly.

Isshin tilted his head to the side a little with a gentle look in his eyes. "But be honest. You care about Rukia don't you?"

Ichigo was stunned. He wasn't sure how he should reply. Isshin waved his hand with his eyes closed for assurance. "I won't tell Rukia if you do. It should be up to you to tell her that."

Ichigo sighed with his eyes closed. He didn't want to do this right now. He was confused about what to do. Isshin leaned forward a little. "Just tell me if you care about her. Do you care about her more than this?"

Ichigo held his head down. His bangs had covered his eyes. He never thought about it that much about how much he cared about Rukia. After thinking about it a little, he had decided to answer. "Yeah I do." He did care about her in the sense that he cared about her well-being.

Isshin could tell that he meant it in that way. He waved his hand again, trying to tell Ichigo that wasn't the point where he was getting at. "I can tell that much but do you love her? That way, you'll know how serious it is." he said between them. Isshin thought that if Ichigo just liked Rukia, he could get over her but if he loved her, then he should fight.

Ichigo kept his head down. He had started to zone out. His thoughts had started to drift off to his memories of Rukia. He could remember the first time when they had met in his room to the time he had saved her from being executed in the Soul Society. He could remember how he had felt when she had got seriously hurt sometimes. It had scared him to lose her. Finally, he thought about how he felt hearing that Rukia was about to get married. He knew he was about to lose her. The more he thought about, the more he thought that she shouldn't do it. He didn't want her to go.

Isshin waited patiently for Ichigo to think about it. He thought that he would add another question to make the decision easier for Ichigo. "Do you care more about that girl Orihime?"

"No." Ichigo answered. "I…"

"Look at me." Isshin told him. He wanted to see the look in Ichigo's eyes for himself.

Ichigo lifted his head. There was a serious look in his eyes. Isshin smiled, expecting to hear it a good answer. "Don't be afraid to tell me Ichigo. Not unless you are but I think you're the kind of man-."

"I do love her." Ichigo interrupted him. He had finally figured out himself what Rukia had meant to him. It was just needed to be said out loud so that it was clear in his mind.

Outside of the door, Karin and Yuzu looked surprised. They had overheard what he had said. Ichigo gazed down. Even though he had realized how he felt about Rukia, the next thing was to convince her not to leave and marry Renji. "But I don't know how to change her mind."

"Ichigo." Isshin began to say softly. Suddenly, Isshin rushed over to Ichigo and wrapped his arm around his neck. Ichigo was caught by surprised. "What the-? Wha-?" Ichigo started shouting a little.

Isshin was very happy. "I'm glad to hear you say that!"

"Get off me!" Ichigo managed to pull his arm away.

Isshin baled his fist in the air with a happy but determined stare. "If you want to do something about it, then do it! Go get Rukia!"

Ichigo looked embarrassed. Even though he had a point, Ichigo thought he was acting very insane. He went back to looking down. His mind had started to fill with troubling questions. "But what if she still wants to go through with it? If she doesn't feel the same way?"

Isshin just smiled. He knew the answer to that. As much as he wanted to tell Ichigo, it was better if they tell each other. "I think she might. Just go ask her."

Ichigo rose up from his chair and started walking up the stairs. Isshin opened the door where Karin and Yuzu were behind. They almost fell on the ground. "Dad-?" Karin began to say. They still wanted to know what was going on.

"Girls! You're going to have a new sister!" he shouted. Isshin was so sure that things were going to work out between Rukia and Ichigo. He had felt proud of himself for making them see that they should be together.

Karin and Yuzu just looked confused.

* * *

Ichigo rushed a little up the stairs. He started to get anxious about getting to Rukia. Maybe this was the time to stop her and get her to change her mind about leaving. He opened the door quickly. "Rukia!"

He stopped himself. Rukia was lying on his bed facing toward the door with her eyes closed. Ichigo could see that she was asleep. Ichigo calmed down and walked over to the bed. He looked over to see the bags of her stuff she left on the floor. Even though it was still in the same spot, he could tell that Rukia had gone through them.

While Ichigo and his dad were talking, she had took out one of her Chappy dolls and held onto it nervously wondering if Isshin was going to reveal her secret.

Ichigo climbed on to the bed beside her and laid down in front of her. He had decided to let her sleep. After a few minutes of watching her, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_

* * *

_

Thanks for reading. As always, let me know if you like.


	4. Frozen With Love's Beauty

_Hi everyone! Sorry that it took me so long to update but I've been busy a lot lately so I'm glad I got the chance to. Also thank you for all the reviews sent and adding this story to your favorites and alerts. This chapter is a little short but there's still more of the story to come. In response to one review, I could do a Ichigo x Hiyori story but I need some time to think about a storyline so making it might be a while. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4: Frozen With Love's Beauty:

Hours had passed by until night had come. Slowly, Rukia had opened her eyes to see a sleeping figure beside her on the bed. Inside, she had felt surprised. She hadn't really slept beside Ichigo before. "Ichigo?" she whispered.

Ichigo overheard her calling him and opened his eyes. He liked sleeping beside her. "Rukia." he spoke back softly. He had decided that it would be the best time to say something about everything that was going on. "I don't want you to leave."

A little of her stunned expression had shown through her face but she was still tired from sleeping.

Ichigo breathed in a little before he had continued. "There's something you should know."

Suddenly, her eyes widened. She could spiritual pressure starting to rise. Ichigo was able to feel it too. They both sat up quickly. Rukia turned her head toward Ichigo. "Let's go."

They changed into their soul reaper form and flew out of the window. Rapidly, they ran down the street. The spiritual pressure was coming from nearby. Then, they had stopped, surprised. It was a hollow, mostly wrapped up in a white protective shell. It was huge as a city building and its back was arched over and forward. There hasn't been one seen for a while. Rukia and Ichigo pulled out their zanpatos, ready to fight.

Rukia rushed in first. She tried to strike the hollow but its shell was too thick for a direct attack from just her zanpato. Rukia's eyes widened in shocked. She flew back before it could hit her with its arm. Her feet landed on the ground. She looked back at Ichigo. They were sending nonverbal signals toward each other that maybe he could try to break through the hollow's shell.

Ichigo growled and rushed toward the hollow. "_Getsuga Tensho!_" The strike from his zanpato had put a dent in its shell but not enough to cut off its arm. The hollow roared out, a little in pain. Rukia rushed for it one more time. The hollow swung its arm but Rukia blocked it off with her zanpato. Her feet had slid back a little.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled out, concerned. Quickly, his eyes widened. At that moment, a strong feeling had dawned upon him. He had to get this feeling off his chest. He stepped one foot out in front of him. "Rukia! I don't want you to go! I love you!"

Rukia's eyes widened. Strength had started to leave her arms. Her attention had begun to turn from the hollow to him. Rukia stared back, frozen in shock. She was still trying to comprehend about what Ichigo had said to her.

Ichigo placed his zanpato in front of him. "Bankai!" Ichigo transformed himself to his Bankai form. The hollow swung it's arm and knocked Rukia back while she was still distracted. Ichigo caught her in one arm while standing in the same spot. Her landing had become soft. Rukia looked up at him still in shock. Ichigo was looking ahead at the roaring hollow before he looked at Rukia. His expression had turned to a gentle look in his eyes toward her. He didn't regret telling her how he really felt. He was happy.

Rukia wasn't sure what he was thinking. Maybe it was another way of telling her to stay. Ichigo put Rukia down. They stared at each other as the hollow had started to walk closer to them. Suddenly, Rukia turned to it. "_Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!_" Rukia stood in her ready stance to attack as ice rose up from the ground.

Ichigo looked around at the ice and then turned toward Rukia. To him, she had looked beautiful with glowing ice particles surrounding her. Rukia attacked and froze the hollow. Ichigo tensed his hands and slowly slid it close to his face. His hollow mask appeared over his face. He looked over to Rukia once more before taking off, running. Ichigo flew up fast and sent slashes toward the frozen hollow. Rukia pointed the palm of her hand toward the hollow. "_Hado number 33!_" Light formed in front of her and shot toward it's intended target. Together, they had destroyed the hollow.

Ichigo landed back on the ground in front of Rukia with his back turned from her. His mask had disappeared from his face. His eyes had remained closed for a few seconds before turning to Rukia so that they could finish what they started. Rukia looked toward the ground. Things had just gotten complicated. She had hoped she didn't have to choose between what she wanted and what others had wanted for her. She wasn't sure about what to do.

Ichigo stared at her. Inside, he wanted to ask her if she loved him back but words didn't come from his mouth. Instead, he decided to try something else. He leaned forward toward her face. He placed his hand on her shoulder. His lips had started to part.

Rukia wanted to reject. She wanted to stop him but like her lips, her body had frozen. He leaned his head toward the side, still coming toward her. Since she couldn't move, she had decided to close her eyes and part her lips. Ichigo was a little nervous. He hesitated a little but he pressed his lips against hers. Both of them breathed out heavily. Ichigo wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up to where she was standing on the tips of her toes. Their kiss had started to intense. Ichigo lifted her up off of the ground, holding her tightly. Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers had begun to slide through his spiky hair.

After a few minutes, they had stopped but the strong feeling between them wasn't over. They flew back to Ichigo's room. Rukia climbed into his window first. She turned her body around to Ichigo who was crawling behind her. His lips had connected with her again, passionately. Rukia stumble a little as she was trying to place herself on the bed. Their kiss had broken on and off. Finally, she felt her hand touch the edge of his bed. Both of them had come to a stop. She turned her body and leaned her head to the pillow as he came over her and continued. His hands held down her arms against the bed. A few seconds later, they separated again. Their eyes were set on each other. Ichigo continued to wonder what she would do next. If she would stay.

_

* * *

_

I hoped that you liked reading the chapter. As always, let me know if you liked.


	5. Rukia's Choice

_Hi everyone! I'm sorry that this update is very late but I've been crazy busy over the past weeks but now everything has slowed down somewhat so I wanted to put up the next chapter. Thank you for keeping up with the story and I hope that you will like the next chapter._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5: Rukia's Choice:

In the soul society, Renji walked into the Kuchiki complex. He wondered where Rukia had been for the past few days but he could probably guess where. A few soul reapers that were apart of his squad directed him to where Byakuya was. He was in one of his rooms, sitting down on his knees on a mat on the floor in silence. His eyes were closed as his head was straight forward, mediating. Quietly, he walked in so that he didn't get in trouble with Byakuya.

Byakuya turned around. The same serious expression on his face. He could sense Renji's spiritual pressure from nearby. Renji stopped a few feet away from him. "Captain Kuchiki? I was wondering if Rukia came back yet." Renji asked, curious.

"No." Byakuya replied.

Renji looked toward the floor a little disappointed. He was hoping to see her as soon as he could. Byakuya noticed the look on his face and decided to ease Renji's wait. "She's been in the World of the Living for a few days. You can go get her if you want."

Renji looked surprised. It wasn't an official mission but he was happy that Byakuya let him go. "Thank you sir." Renji bowed before he walked a little fast out of the room. Straight away, he went to the World of the Living.

* * *

Morning was over Karakura town. Ichigo woke up, still in his soul reaper outfit. His hands were resting behind his head. He held up his arm, noticing that he was still in his soul reaper form. He realized that he had fallen asleep last night without changing back.

He looked over toward his window and the bright light shining through. His expression had quickly turned to surprise. Rukia wasn't beside him. Quickly, he sat up, wondering where she had gone. He changed back into his human body and hurried downstairs. His dad and sisters were there but she wasn't. His family smiled at him. When asked if he was okay, he had pretended that everything was.

He traveled back up to his room, trying to figure out where Rukia was. Since he couldn't look all over the city for her fast, he grabbed his phone. He called up Orihime, Uryu, and Chad and asked them to meet him on the street outside of his house. A few minutes later, Ichigo left his house and met them outside. All three of them were concerned. They didn't know what was going on or why Ichigo wanted them to hurry.

"Hey guys." Ichigo had started to say quietly.

"Ichigo? What's going on? Why did you call us out here?" Uryu asked serious.

Ichigo kept his hands in his pockets. He wasn't sure about what they would say if he had asked them to help him with Rukia. "Rukia has gone missing. I don't think she left for the Soul Society yet but I don't know where she's gone. I think we should find her. So that way… she doesn't leave for good and marry Renji. She shouldn't."

The others were a little stunned by Ichigo's remark. They weren't sure about to say. Orihime looked toward the ground, a little concerned about why Ichigo had said that. "If Rukia wants to go then…maybe she should. It's her choice." she said softly between them.

Ichigo turned himself toward Orihime. "But I know for a fact that Rukia doesn't want to leave and she doesn't want to get married! She's only doing it because Byakuya wants her to."

Uryu pushed his glasses toward his face. The light from the sun had gone across his glasses. "We know that Ichigo."

Ichigo looked around at all three of them individually. "Come on guys. At least don't let her leave like this."

The others looked down as they sighed. This was a tough situation. "We should try." Everyone had turned their attention to Chad after he had spoken.

Then, Uryu spoke up. "I agree. I can't sense Rukia anywhere so she might be hiding her spiritual pressure so no one would find her."

Orihime kept her head down. She wanted to help but she couldn't help thinking about what made Ichigo bring this on. "All right Ichigo. We'll meet back up here if we can't find her. If we sense her spiritual pressure, then we'll just meet up at the spot where she is." Chad and Ichigo nodded at Uryu plan. Uryu turned his attention back to just Ichigo. "Ichigo? Did you think to check Urahara's shop? She might be there." He wanted to see if there was maybe a clue to her where she could have gone.

Ichigo shook his head. "No."

Uryu sighed as he closed his eyes. "Then I'll check there first." Uryu ran off one way. Chad had run off the opposite way. Ichigo was about to go but Orihime had called him back. She was still staring toward the ground. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked back, a little surprised. "Hm?"

"What if Rukia had left all ready? If it was her choice, shouldn't we accept it?" she asked.

Ichigo turned his body completely around to her. "We shouldn't Orihime. Rukia isn't doing this for herself."

Orihime looked up at Ichigo, concerned. "But what makes you so sure?"

Ichigo looked toward the ground. He knew it. He could tell from last night. "I'm just sure Orihime. Rukia doesn't want to leave or get married." Ichigo ran off before Orihime could ask him anything else. He didn't want to go into details about how he knew. Orihime stared down to the ground again. She had begun to think that Ichigo did care about Rukia more.

Uryu had stopped by Urahara's shop first to see if Rukia had been by there but no one there had seen her. Chad, Ichigo, and Orihime had searched the rest of the town as much as they could but they had no luck. Ichigo had started to get worried that Rukia was really gone.

* * *

Later, night had come around. Rukia was walking on the road near the graveyard the one time Ichigo had visited his mother's grave with her there. Alone, she looked around, thinking to herself despite attempts to just clear her mind. She didn't want to leave yet but she didn't want to be found by Ichigo. Then, she thought that maybe it was the reason that she was still staying in the World of the Living.

She couldn't let go.

She sighed trying to figure out what to do. Things had become complicated. All she knew was she wanted to stay. She continued walking, thinking about what she should do.

"Hey! Rukia!" a voice called out to her.

Instantly, she recognized the voice. Quickly, she turned around, trying to figure out how she was found. "Renji?" she said stunned.

He smiled as he stood up in a tree nearby looking down at her. "It was hard to find you. You've been hiding your spiritual pressure. You seem surprised. Byakuya let me come here so we can go back to the Soul Society."

Rukia looked confused and surprised. "So he wants me to come back now?"

"Only if you want to." Renji rubbed the back of his head. He said it so that it didn't seem like he was rushing her or that he was anxious. "I mean. If you're ready." He jumped down from the tree and walked in front of her.

Rukia put her head down. "Why do you want to marry me Renji? Is it because my brother wants us to?" she asked.

Renji looked to the side, a little nervous. "Well. Byakuya didn't mind and well…I guess…" He sighed. He thought he might as well tell her the truth. "I really do care about you Rukia."

Rukia had never known how Renji felt about her. She had seen it as a window of opportunity. "But I mean…do you love me?"

Renji stared at her, trying to find the right words to say to her but there were only few that were necessary. He prepared himself to answer her. "I do love you Rukia." A gentle smile came across Rukia's face. It had made the decision easier for her. Rukia walked over to him as Renji smiled at her. "So? Ready to go?"

She nodded. "Yeah." They had started to walk away. Rukia continued smiling as she tried not to think about who she was leaving behind.

"Rukia!" a voice yelled out of nowhere.

Rukia and Renji turned around. Rukia's eyes had widened. She easily recognized the voice. Ichigo landed on the ground nearby them, worried but he was just glad that he caught Rukia in time. "Don't go!"

Rukia had started to get worried. She was unsure about what to do next or what either of them would do. "Ichigo." Renji said. Ichigo was surprised to see Renji in the World of the Living. "You come to see Rukia off?" Renji asked.

Rukia kept her head down, hoping that things wouldn't get worse. "You can't marry Renji!" Ichigo yelled out. Apart of him didn't want to say that in front of Renji but he wanted to get through to her.

"Oh. So you know about us getting married." Renji's eyes lowered. He was starting to get upset at Ichigo's outburst. "Why do you say that?"

"Because Rukia doesn't love you like that!" Ichigo answered.

Renji growled under his breath. What Ichigo said was starting to get to him. He was tempted to draw his sword but then decided to settle it another way. He looked over toward Rukia. "Rukia? What do you say about this?"

Rukia kept looking toward the ground for a few more seconds. She raised her head to look at Ichigo. He had seemed anxious as if he was waiting for her to say that she would choose him. It only made her sadder. Her eyes lowered as she couldn't look at him anymore. "I'm sorry Ichigo but I'm going back with Renji."

Ichigo's eyes widened a little as his mouth opened. He was stunned. A little smile came on Renji's face. "Got your answer Ichigo?"

Renji and Rukia turned around. As she turned around, she took one last look at Ichigo. They began walking the other way. Ichigo started to move his lips against each other, wondering if he should still stop her. He wasn't ready to let her go that easily. "Rukia! You don't have to do this!"

Renji and Rukia stopped. "Leave it alone Ichigo." Renji responded seriously.

Ichigo changed into a soul reaper. Without turning around, they could tell that his spiritual pressure had grown. Ichigo held his zanpato out in front of him. He had to think of another way to stop them. Renji gripped onto his zanpato and turned around. "Rukia! You don't have to go!"

"Stop it Ichigo! Rukia made her choice!" Renji shouted back, trying to get it through to him. Ichigo looked serious. Renji could see that he wasn't going to back down. "What are you trying to do? Fight me so that you can win Rukia over? I won't back down from that!"

Rukia had started to get worried again. Things were going too far. Ichigo tensed his hands close beside his face. Her eyes widened at what she thought of what he would do next. "Rukia. I will do whatever it takes for you to see that you can stay."

Renji growled. He was tired of hearing Ichigo. Renji rushed toward Ichigo with a loud yell. Ichigo made his hallow mask appear on his face. He wanted to end this battle between him and Renji rapidly so that he could try to convince Rukia to stay again. They got ready to attack each other but Rukia quickly changed into her soul reaper form and placed her sword between theirs. Ichigo and Renji jumped back in separate ways. Rukia held her sword in front of her, pointed toward Ichigo. Ichigo looked surprised. There was a little sad look in her eyes. "Just go Ichigo. I'm going back."

"Rukia!" Ichigo called out. As soon as Rukia seen Ichigo moved an inch, she got ready to attack. _"Some no Mai. Tsukishiro!"_ Instantly, ice rose up from the ground from Ichigo's feet to over his head. The hallow mask over his face had been broken to pieces, revealing his yellow eyes and his face through the ice. His eyes were wide in disbelief that could be seen through the ice. He couldn't believe.

Renji walked beside her. He couldn't help notice how sad she looked. "Rukia-?"

"I'm okay." she told him before he started to ask too many questions. She looked upon Ichigo for the last time. _"Ichigo. Just let me go." _She turned around along with Renji and walked away. She hoped that Ichigo wouldn't break out of the ice right away until they left the World of the Living.

A few minutes later, Ichigo broke out of the ice. He landed on one knee and his hands on the ground, breathing hard. He would've broke out of the ice sooner but he was still in shock about what Rukia had done and started to think that maybe she wasn't going to change her mind. He had started to give up. Orihime, Uryu, and Chad rushed to the scene after they had sense Rukia's spiritual pressure and met up like they had said. Uryu stopped in front of him. "Ichigo?"

Orihime went over and wrapped her arm around his, trying to help him up. "Ichigo?" she said concerned about him.

Chad was standing behind him. "What happened?"

Ichigo accepted Orihime's help and stood up. He kept his head down. His eyes stared toward the ground, hurt. Orihime was surprised by how Ichigo was soaked and wet. "Ichigo?" she whispered.

Uryu had started to get impatient. "Ichigo!"

"She left okay. She attacked me to make sure I didn't follow her. I guess she had chosen to go with Renji." he said quietly between them. He didn't feel much like talking. Orihime, Chad, and Uryu had felt bad. It had shown through their faces. After a few minutes of standing around, they had decided in silence that they should take Ichigo home. Ichigo walked along with them still keeping his eyes glued toward the ground. More and more he had thought that there was no use fighting anymore and that Rukia was never coming back.

_

* * *

_

As always, let me know if you like. There's more of this story to come!


	6. Not Ready

_Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews and waiting for the next chapter. I hope that you'll like it! _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6: Not Ready:

Rukia slowly opened her eyes halfway to her environment surrounding her. It had finally hit her that she was back in the Kuchiki mansion where she thought she would be. Her arms hung at her sides as she stood in the middle of her room. She had started thinking more about the decision that she had made and Ichigo. She had wondered if she had chosen right.

A few rooms down, Renji was standing in front of Byakuya who was standing in front of him. "Did something happen in the World of the Living? Rukia has been quiet since she's gotten here." Byakuya questioned.

Renji looked down, thinking. He thought telling Byakuya about what occurred in the World in the Living would add some concern. He wasn't sure at first but then had decided that he should. "Well…Ichigo…had tried to stop Rukia from leaving."

Some interest had come to Byakuya. His eyebrow had arched a little. "And?"

Renji continued. "Rukia had attacked him so that he wouldn't try anything and so that we can leave."

Byakuya closed his eyes, trying to think about what to make of all of this. "So? By Ichigo's reaction, how do you think he felt about Rukia?"

"I think he really cares about her." Renji answered. In truth, Renji knew, since Ichigo had shouted out to Rukia, that he loved her.

Byakuya closed his eyes. "Hmm." He turned and walked pass Renji as he spoke. "If you think he is going to do something, then I'll let the soul reapers keep an eye out."

Renji turned around to him with a serious look. He didn't think that Ichigo would try to stop the wedding but he would be prepared just in case. "I can handle him if he does."

Byakuya stopped in the doorway. One thing did keep his mind wondering. He looked back toward Renji. "And…how did Rukia react to Ichigo trying to stop her?"

Renji looked surprised. He didn't think about it himself. His thoughts traveled back to last night. He noticed that Rukia seemed very distressed when she attacked Ichigo and as they were leaving but it wasn't enough evidence for him to see if she had feelings for him. Renji snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to Byakuya. "Um? She seemed upset about it but I don't know." Renji rubbed the back of his head. Now even he started to question how Rukia felt. Byakuya left the room. He hoped that the wedding would still go on as scheduled.

Rukia laid in her bed as she looked up at the ceiling, trying to clear her mind. Shortly, Renji had walked in to see how she was doing. Rukia stood up once she noticed him in the room and went in front of him. "So? Is there anything I need to do now?"

"Um? No." Renji told her nervously. His hand rubbed the back of his head. He was a little nervous about getting married soon.

"Oh. Okay." Rukia figured that he was there just to talk. "So? I wonder what brought this on."

Renji looked surprised. "What?"

"You wanting to marry me and Byakuya actually accepting it." Rukia replied. She didn't get the chance to ask before why the sudden brought up of marriage.

Renji scratched the back of his head uneasily. "Well. I asked about this chance…with you. Like what I would have to do. I didn't think he would like it if I went to you directly. So he told me that I would have to beat him in a battle and then I could marry you."

Rukia looked toward the ground. "Oh." She felt as if she had been won in a contest but still she had started to accept that.

Renji noticed the disappointed look on her face. He hoped that the answer didn't upset her too much. "I hope you're not too mad."

Rukia shook her head as her eyes were closed. "No."

Renji smiled a little but noticed that she was slightly sad. "Rukia?"

She snapped out of her train of thought and looked over toward him. He had a little concern look on his face. She smiled gently. "I'm okay. I'm just going to rest here for a while."

Renji was still concerned but he had decided to give her time to herself. "Okay." He wondered if he could hug her or leave her a kiss on the cheek but it felt a little awkward at the time. "I'll see you later." He walked out of the room.

Rukia sighed with her eyes closed. Her mind was still bothering her about what she was doing. She walked over to her bed and laid down. She had decided the best thing to do at the moment was sleep.

* * *

A few days later, Captain Kyoraku and Lieutenant Nanao were walking out on the road in the soul society. Kyoraku grinned as he tilted his hat in front of him. He placed his arms in his sleeves. He closed his eyes. "I can't believe that pretty soon Rukia Kuchiki is going to be getting married."

Nanao looked down toward the ground. "Yeah." she agreed. It had caught everyone in the Soul Society by surprised.

He looked over toward her as he smiled. "So? Do you want to get married any time soon?"

She was astonished that he would ask something like that. "What? Captain!" she shouted. He grinned more as he continued walking. She growled a little at his joke and continued following behind him.

Inside of the Kuchiki mansion, Rukia was asleep on her bed. As she was sleeping, she had continued to dream about an alternative life. She smiled as she looked at the man she was sitting in front of. He was smiling back as he sat down on the ground. Slowly, she placed both her hands into his, feeling his soft touch. They were sitting up on an empty hill covered in grass. The wind was blowing against them gently. She had felt blissful and serene being in that place.

As she was sleeping, Renji had entered into her room, hoping to speak to Rukia again. He looked over to find her sleeping peacefully with her hands pressed against her stomach. He almost didn't want to wake her up. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder as he bent down. "Rukia." he spoke softly. Rukia turned her head over with a tender smile still on her face. She had seemed happy. The first real smile he had seen since she had returned. "Rukia." he called again.

"Ichigo." she whispered.

The smile left slowly from his face. He stood up and stepped back away from Rukia. Rukia's eyes opened unhurried. She sat up from her bed and rubbed her eyes, realizing that Renji was in the room. She had felt well rested. She smiled, seeing him nearby. "Hey Renji. When did you come in?"

Renji wasn't sure about what to say. He didn't know how to take hearing Ichigo's name escape from her lips. Apart of him had started to get upset. "Just a few minutes ago. I have to go." He walked out of the room as fast as he could. He was trying to think of what he should do next. He was still in shock.

Rukia was surprised. She wondered why he had left the room rapidly. She wasn't sure what had happened just now. She looked down toward the sheets on her bed, remembering her dream about Ichigo. Afterwards, she stepped out of the bed and decided to follow Renji, curious. She walked down the hall until she had heard voices in one of the rooms nearby. She had decided not to peek in, thinking that she might get spotted. She could recognize the familiar voices. Renji was standing in front of Byakuya, still upset about what happened. "I think we should put off the wedding for a few more days."

Byakuya looked at him serious, wondering what had brought that on. He knew that Renji was anxious in marrying Rukia soon. He closed his eyes, waiting for Renji to tell him why. "I don't think she's ready to get married yet!" Both Rukia and Byakuya could hear the anger in his voice.

"Why?" Byakuya asked, curiously.

Renji growled. He didn't like the thought that Rukia was thinking about someone else. "It's Ichigo."

Rukia looked surprised as she stood behind the wall, listening to the conversation. She wondered why he would be talking about Ichigo. Renji looked down toward the floor, a little hurt. "I walked into her room this morning. She was still sleeping when I heard her…say his name."

Rukia's eyes widened more. She knew that she was dreaming about being with Ichigo again but she didn't think it was serious to the point where she was whispering his name. "At least some more time until she can get over whatever is going on." Renji said.

Byakuya decided to give Renji a little more time. He wasn't sure about what he should do at that moment. "Hmm... Fine. If that's what you want."

Rukia looked down, sad. She didn't know what to do but it seemed that she wasn't ready to marry Renji yet. She turned around and walked back to her room. She sat down on her bed with her head pointed toward the ground. She thought about what she should do and if she was doing the right thing.

A few hours later, Renji returned back to Rukia's room in the Kuchiki mansion after calming down and thinking after practicing with his zanpato. He turned from the hall and stepped into her room. "Rukia?" His eyelids lifted up in surprised. Rukia was nowhere to be found in her room. Her sheets were messy on her bed as if she had slept there but she wasn't in it. "Rukia?"

Renji ran forward toward the two sliding doors that led out to the pond in the back. He slid the door open quickly and looked around but she was still nowhere to be found. "Rukia? He called out again as he looked toward the bushes. He ran back inside and asked the other soul reapers if they had seen her but each of them replied with no. After getting everyone to search the whole Soul Society, they had come to the conclusion that she was gone.

* * *

Inside of his room, Ichigo was leaning against his pillow with his hands behind his head. His eyes stared out toward the window as they were half way open. After Rukia left, thoughts had crossed his mind about the way she had attacked him and the night before when he had told her that he had loved her. After that, his thoughts had begun to fade away to nothing. He found himself staring out toward the window.

Then, he snapped a little out of his trance to hear footsteps. He didn't turn his head. Orihime stepped into his room with her hands together in front of her. She was worried about Ichigo since Rukia had left. He had started to be more quiet and distance. She stopped near his door. "Ichigo?" He didn't answer. He didn't turn his head or move his lips to greet her. Orihime sighed. She walked over to him and sat down on the edge of his bed. She looked down toward the floor, sad. "I'm sorry."

Ichigo looked over surprised. "Why do you have to be sorry?" He smiled a little at her. "There's no need to." he whispered.

Orihime smiled a little as well but she could see Ichigo was sad. She looked down to the wooden floor. She wasn't sure about what she could say to him. Then, she looked over at him. She had to think of something to cheer him up. "Ichigo-?" Suddenly, Ichigo's cellphone rung which had made Orihime jumped in surprised. Ichigo answered it and pressed his cellphone to his ear. "Hello?" he answered.

Over at Urahara's shop, Urahara pointed his head toward the sky as he grinned. The shadow from his green and white hat had covered his eyes. He held his phone up to his ear. "Ichigo!" he said in happy tone. "It's Urahara."

"Yeah?" Ichigo said. He had started to sit up.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hear the news. It's seems that Rukia has gone missing."Urahara told him.

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprised. His mind had started to race on how it was possible that it could've happened. Orihime noticed the worried look on his face and started to get anxious in hearing about what they were talking about. "How?" Ichigo asked rapidly.

Urahara turned around, still looking up at the sky. "Even the Soul Society's not sure. When they went to look for her, she just suddenly went missing. I thought you might be interested and wanted to see if you wanted to go look for her?"

Ichigo looked down. He wasn't sure about what to do. What if he had found Rukia again? Would she turn from him again and go back to the Soul Society? He wasn't sure about if he should go after her again to take the chance but another part of him wanted to go find her to make sure that she was okay. "Ichigo?" Urahara called. He wanted to make sure that he was still on the phone.

"Yeah?" Ichigo answered.

"I don't think she was taken or anything like that. The Soul Society is thinking about waiting for a few days before searching outside of it. There's no sign that she came here but if you start now, you can find her first." Urahara said.

Ichigo looked down, continuing to think. Orihime continued waiting as she looked at Ichigo. The smile went away from Urahara's face. He had started to get serious. "If you decide, meet me here at the shop." Urahara took the phone away from his ear and hung up. Ichigo had done the same. Afterwards, Yoruichi walked out of the shop to where Urahara was standing. She stopped nearby him and crossed her arms. She smiled. "Wow! You're really being nice."

Urahara laughed a little as he tilted his head. "Aren't I always?" He turned around to face her. He put his hands inside of his sleeves. "I figure since Ichigo doesn't want Rukia to get married and Rukia doesn't really seem like she wants to get married that I'll help push those two along."

Yoruichi put her hand at her side as she closed her eyes. "Do you think he'll go after her? She did leave him the first time."

Urahara laughed a little more. "Yeah. He'll come around eventually." he said confidently.

Yoruichi looked toward the ground, thinking. She thought that maybe he could be on to something. Urahara put his hand behind his head as he grinned. "So? Do you want to get married?"

Yoruichi eyes had shot open once she had heard but then she had calmed down. "What brought that on?"

"I don't know. It seems it's just going around or something. Besides, you live here with me in the store and there's nothing really going on. Not really anymore fighting." Urahara put his hands back in his sleeves. "Have you ever thought about what you're going to do after the fighting stops?"

She crossed her arms as a smirk came across her face. He did make a point. "I'll think about it."

* * *

Ichigo put down the phone as he stared toward the bed. He was still wondering about what he should do. "What happened?" Orihime asked, curious.

Ichigo didn't turn to look at her. "It's Rukia. She's gone missing."

A scared look came across Orihime's face. "What?"

"Yeah." Ichigo said quietly.

"We should go after her!" Orihime suggested, anxious.

Ichigo didn't move. Orihime had calmed down. She could see Ichigo was debating. She looked down. She wanted to save Rukia and thought that Ichigo should help so she decided to do the one thing that she thought would push him to go. She closed her eyes tight ready to let go of Ichigo. Then, she raised her eyes to meet his. "You should go after her Ichigo." She gazed down. "I know that Rukia left but I think she was doing what she thought was best. I know that…she really does love you." Ichigo looked up at her surprised. "We were talking when she first came back here and I got her to admit that she cares about you a lot. You should go after her and convince her to come back."

Ichigo's eyes were still widened for a few more seconds before he had calmed down. It had made it a little easier about his decision. He smiled. "Thanks Orihime."

She closed her eyes, smiling and nodded. Ichigo jumped out his bed and went downstairs, getting ready to go to Urahara's. Orihime watched as she left with a little smile on her face. Afterwards, she turned her head and pointed it down toward the bed. The smile had lifted from her face into sadness. She closed her eyes as tears escaped from them. "Good-bye…Ichigo." she whispered.

Ichigo went downstairs to the front door and begun stepping into his shoes. Isshin had walked around the corner to catch Ichigo getting ready to leave. He grinned. "So? You're finally getting out of the house?"

Ichigo looked over at him. "So what?" he said dully.

"How come you changed your mind? Hmm." Isshin's eyebrow had arched in suspicious as smiled slyly. Ichigo turned his head back with his eyes closed, annoyed. Then, Isshin's eyes lit up, thinking about what Ichigo could be up to. "Is it about Rukia?" he shouted.

Ichigo sighed loudly and turned around, placing his hand on the doorknob. Isshin rushed over and blocked the door before he could open it. He placed his hands together with stars in his eyes. "Are you going after her?"

"Yes!" Ichigo yelled, irritated. He opened the door and walked out, slamming it behind him. Isshin closed his eyes excited as he hunched over. His fists were baled tight. Yuzu and Karin walked over to see what was going on. "Dad?"

"Girls! This time Rukia is going to apart of our family!" Isshin exclaimed. Karin sighed with her eyes closed as she placed her hand at her side. Yuzu put her hands together as she smiled nervously.

_

* * *

_

To be continued. As always, let me know if you liked the chapter.


	7. Another Obstacle

_Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter and alerts/favorites. I hope that you will like the next one._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 7: Another Obstacle:

After leaving the clinic, Ichigo traveled over to Urahara's shop. Outside, Urahara was waiting for him. He figured that Ichigo would eventually come. A smile came upon his face. "Ichigo! Ready to go?"

Ichigo stopped in front of him. "Yeah." he replied.

"Sure about not taking the others? There's no telling what kind of world Rukia's in or how dangerous it is." Urahara did point out something important but it didn't matter to Ichigo if he didn't know. After facing everything he had since he met Rukia, he felt like that there wasn't anything that he couldn't handle. He was mainly focus on making sure that Rukia was okay. "Don't worry about it." Ichigo assured him.

Urahara waved his hand in front of him. He could see that Ichigo was anxious in going. "All right. All right."

Ichigo placed his hands in his pockets. "How did you find out where Rukia was?" he asked curious.

Urahara looked back at him. He had managed to do a little searching on his own before Ichigo had come to see him. "Well there are a lot of worlds out there. It wasn't easy but I caught what seemed like a little bit of Rukia's spiritual pressure and a trail of that seems very faint but it's the best we can go on right now. Good luck Ichigo." Urahara smiled a little more. "I know if there's anyone who can bring her back, you can."

Ichigo walked forward toward Urahara. He was ready for what he had to do next. Urahara turned around and led him into the shop. Inside, Yoruichi stood up, her arms crossed as she walked up to Ichigo. Ichigo looked over at her as he went by. Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta were near the back, watching what was going on. Urahara turned to Ichigo one more time. "Are you sure about going alone on this?" There was the same serious expression on Ichigo's face. He didn't answer so Urahara took it as a yes. "All right then." Urahara stood on the side of the door that blocked the portal. The door slid over toward him, revealing the portal behind. "Just walk through here. This is where we think Rukia might be."

Ichigo nodded and walked forward. Without hesitation, he ended inside and the door had slid closed behind him. The others watched the door, hoping that Ichigo wasn't getting himself into trouble but then Urahara spoke, figuring that everyone would be worried about him. "He'll be fine." He hoped that Ichigo would find Rukia so that they could work things out between them.

* * *

Rukia walked toward the edge, nearby a river that was flowing downstream. She looked down at the crystal blue water as she held her clothes in her hands. There were a lot of trees and green grass around her. It was peaceful since there were only the sounds of nature around. Rukia sighed as she looked down. It seemed like it was a place that no one would find her and there were signs of no one being there. It would give her time to think about what she should do next. Thoughts of if she could go back to the Soul Society kept crossing her mind. She didn't think it was a good idea to reveal her face this soon after what happened at the mansion. She shook her head as she closed her eyes, trying to block the thoughts from crossing her mind.

She removed the white robe that she had on and stepped into the clear water. The water had felt somewhat cold to the touch but after a few seconds, it was easy to settle in. Rukia closed her eyes as she stayed in the water. She had managed to keep her mind clear about what was going on. Her tensions and worries started to fade away. The water had felt pleasant against her skin. Minutes later, she stepped out of the water back on to the grassy shore where her things were lying. She grabbed one of the towels and started rubbing the side of her face. It seemed as soon as she stepped out of the water, her mind had gone back to Ichigo. She had begun to wonder how he was doing since she had left him.

She placed the towel down beside her afterwards. As she leaned down to pick up her robe, a dark figure began walking toward her through the forest. Before Rukia could react, the mysterious figure grabbed her wrist. Once Rukia glanced up at the figure, her eyes had widened. She could recognize the slick brown hair that hung behind his head, the white robes, and the evil smile on his face. "Rukia. It has been a while since I've seen you."

"Aizen." Rukia whispered. Then, she clutched her teeth as an angry expression came across her face. "Ichigo should have killed you!"

Aizen closed his eyes as he chuckled a little under his breath. He opened his eyes and stared down at her. "What are you doing out here alone?"

Rukia growled. "I could ask you the same thing." she replied.

Aizen stared up and down at her, noticing her still drenched body which made Rukia appear disgusted. "Does anyone else know you're out here?" Rukia didn't answer. She thought about lying and saying that someone did know but she knew it would make no difference to Aizen. Aizen took her silence as a no. He smiled, amused. "Well then, maybe you can join me since all of your friends have killed everything I've created and the two soul reapers I was with." Rukia started struggling to pull her arm away but he had a tight grip on her. "Neither one of us have to be alone anymore." Secretly, Rukia started to worry. She had to try and find a way to fight against him.

* * *

Later, Ichigo landed in the same place where Rukia was staying. He looked around the crowded forest before he started walking around. He walked until he came to the edge nearby the river. He could sense that someone was there. He searched around but seen no sign of Rukia. He sighed as he looked down. Then, his eyes opened a little, surprised. Below his feet, he saw a white robe lying on the ground. He picked it up, observing it. It seemed that maybe Rukia was there but left before he could get to her.

Ichigo returned back to Urahara's shop through the portal he came through before. His head was pointed toward the ground. Frowns had started to come on everyone's faces as they could see Ichigo wasn't happy and Rukia wasn't with him. They weren't sure if she had refused to come back or if she wasn't there. Urahara and Yoruichi looked down and seen Rukia's white robe in his hand. Urahara turned to face him. "What happened?"

Ichigo stopped in front of him and looked up. "I don't know. I went and this was all I could find."

Urahara looked at the white robe. "Well. I can sense Rukia's spiritual pressure. Tell you what. I'll go back to that place you just went and see if I could tell what happened." Urahara walked passed him to the portal. Ichigo decided to stay behind in the shop until Urahara could find out what was going on.

In the world that Rukia was in, Urahara walked around to the spot where Rukia was last. He looked around on the ground but there was nothing else that Rukia had left behind. After standing there for a minute, a frown came upon his face. He could sense something wasn't right.

_

* * *

_

Thanks for reading. It was a short chapter. As always, let me know if you liked it.


	8. Surprise and Rescue

_Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews and everything. I hope that you'll like the next chapter._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 8: Surprise and Rescue:

After checking the area where Rukia's spiritual pressure was last sensed, Urahara exited out of the world she was in back into his shop. The others were still waiting inside to see what he had found. He didn't seem pleased. Everyone had noticed the frown upon his face. "Ichigo." Ichigo kept his eyes on him waiting anxiously but patiently to see what he had to say. He had sounded serious. "I don't think Rukia left on her own. I could feel what little spiritual pressure was there. It seemed like there was a struggle." Urahara paused a little before he spoke. He knew what he had to explain to Ichigo would alarm him. "Rukia was there but you won't believe what other spiritual pressure I felt there… Aizen."

Ichigo's eyes widened along with the others in shock. They all had thought that Aizen was gone. Urahara continued. "I'm not sure where he took her but it shouldn't be too hard to figure out. He probably went back to Hueco Mundo." It was a theory that Urahara had but he figured that Aizen would stay hidden within his old base.

Ichigo started to get upset but determined. "Then that's where I'll go then."

Yoruichi got a little concerned. It was dangerous going after Aizen himself. "By yourself?"

Ichigo looked at Urahara serious. He knew that he had the same concerns like Yoruichi. "Rukia's in trouble. If things get too bad, then I'll just grab Rukia and go."

Urahara placed his hands into his sleeves. Just taking Rukia from Aizen would not be that easy. "What if he catches up with you or he has more of his Arrcars or Espada?"

Ichigo had started to get anxious. He knew the risks but he didn't care. He knew he could save her. "We don't have time! We don't know what kind of trouble Rukia could be in!" he shouted, trying to convince them.

Urahara looked over at Yoruichi. They could tell that they didn't agree with Ichigo's decision but knew that he really wanted to rescue Rukia. Urahara sighed as he closed his eyes. Ichigo was determined enough. "All right then but I'm giving you a time limit. If you can't get Rukia back in a few hours, then I'm sending someone else in to get you." Ichigo nodded. He hoped that it would be enough time to get Rukia. He knew that if he needed help that he wouldn't get it right away but he was sure he could hold Aizen off if he needed to. Urahara walked away and Ichigo followed behind. Urahara had begun on making him a path so that he could get back to Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Inside of Aizen's castle, Rukia tried to reach up for the bars on the window but it was too high for her reach. She was trapped in a medium-sized room with one bed and a small bared window. The room was lit by the moon that hung in the sky over Hueco Mundo. She sighed, deciding to give up for now on getting out that way. For hours, she had been trying to find a way to get out of there but nothing had seemed to work. Rukia dropped down on the bed, exhausted. Her eyes stayed glued down to the floor as they were open halfway. She wasn't sure about what she could do next to escape.

Suddenly, her door had slid open which she looked over. She could sense the spiritual pressure that was coming toward her. Aizen stepped inside with one hand in his pocket and his eyes closed as he smirked with a smug look. Rukia had hoped not to see him any time soon. He walked over to where Rukia was sitting. He had begun to lean over her which she had leaned back from him, avoiding the inclosing space between them.

Her back had fell against the bed. Her body had become stunned. She had started to worry about what he was going to do. The smile on Aizen's face had increased a little. "As you can see, no one else is here but me thanks to you and your friends." Rukia couldn't lean back anymore. She couldn't avoid his advance toward her.

Then, Aizen had reached his hand over and started pushing the collar of her white, buttoned up, short-sleeved shirt aside. Rukia's eyes widened once she realized what he was doing and she slapped his hand away. He couldn't help but grin at her reaction. The hit she placed on his hand had only stung him for a second. He was sure that it didn't leave even a slight mark on his hand. His hands grabbed onto her shoulders and pushed her back more against the bed. His hands gripped tightly on her shoulders. She had felt a little pain. "You didn't put up this much of a fight when I took the Hogyoku back from you. It should be interesting this time."

The last words he said had casted fear over her whole body. Only the worse had started to come to mind for what he was planning to do. She stared into his dark brown eyes who were staring back at hers. There appeared to be a gentle look covering the evil that was behind them. They could still provide horror. The smirk had never left his face. His face began moving toward hers. Her body had jumped once she had realized he was coming closer. Slowly, his hands started moving from her neck outwards, revealing her shoulders a little. Suddenly, Rukia had closed her eyes tight. Her body was unable to move, stunned by his spiritual pressure being so close.

Then, he stood up from her. She opened her eyes feeling him leave from her. He started walking toward the door. Rukia sat up, her eyes still widened, worried. Aizen smiled at her once more before he walked out of the room. He enjoyed seeing the look in her eyes.

Rukia breathed out some, relieved that she had a little more time left before Aizen would carry out his intentions for her. It seemed that he was only trying to scare her for the moment.

It had worked.

She adjusted her shirt and the skirt she was wearing as her head was tilted down toward the floor. After calming down, she got up from the bed and went over to the door. She tried to find a way to get it to open from the inside but it was no used. It was sealed tight. Aizen had taken away her zanpakuto so it made it harder to escape. Rukia walked back over to the wall across from the door. She banged her fist against it as hard as she could, frustrated. At that point, it didn't look like there was any way to get out. She closed her eyes as she pressed her forehead against the wall. She thought that maybe she should've never left the Soul Society or maybe she shouldn't have left the World of the Living.

* * *

Out in the desert, Ichigo was flying above the sand in his bankai form. He was trying to find a way to get to the castle as fast as he could. It was a little easier getting through Hueco Mundo now since he had been through before.

Later on, he had managed to make it back to Aizen's castle. He landed on one of the balconies that was a part of Aizen's castle and changed back to his shikai form. He growled as he stuck his sword into the ground as a way to break in. It had caused the castle to shake somewhat. Rukia could feel the vibrations a little. She looked around at the ceiling above to see what was going on. In another room, Aizen was sitting in one of his chairs with his head leaning on his arm. A smile had formed on his face. He knew that someone was there. Most likely to get Rukia. He decided that he would wait a little before he would confront the intruder.

Ichigo ran around in the hallway anxiously, seeing if he could find Rukia. _"Come on. Rukia has got to be here somewhere."_

Inside of her room, Rukia started banging as hard as she could on the thick steel door. Pain began throbbing through her fist. It didn't matter to her at that point. She just hoped that it was someone she knew. "Hey!" she called out. She just wished that whoever had come would hear her. She could sense the spiritual pressure nearby.

As Ichigo kept running, he wanted to call out for Rukia but he didn't want to draw attention to himself. Not more than he had all ready. Suddenly, his eyes widened. He felt someone's strong spiritual pressure. It wasn't overwhelming like Aizen's would be. He had decided to follow it further down the hall. Within her room, Rukia was concentrating her spiritual pressure in hopes that whoever was there would find her. _"Come on." _she thought to herself.

Then, she heard a knock. Outside, Ichigo was pounding his fist against the door. "Rukia!"

Her eyes widened as she stopped concentrating at the call of her name. She couldn't believe that he had come to save her. Not after all she had done to him. "Ichigo!" she called back to him.

"Rukia! Step back from the door!" he instructed her. Rukia obeyed and stepped back toward her bed. "Bankai!" Ichigo changed back into his bankai form. "Getsuga Tensho!" A black and red line had come out of his zanpakuto and broke the door in, making it fly to the other side of the room. Rukia's eyes widened. Not at what Ichigo had done but the fact that he was there. Ichigo walked inside. Instantly, he looked over toward the direction where Rukia was standing. A relieved look came across his face seeing that she was okay. "Idiot." he whispered.

Rukia looked surprised as he called her that. Ichigo had walked over toward her. "Running out on your own like that? You would've been better off in the Soul Society or the World of the Living." Soon Ichigo and Rukia were inches away from each other. A smile couldn't help but come to Rukia's face. She was glad to see Ichigo again. Maybe that she shouldn't have run away from him in the first place was what she had thought to herself. Rukia reached out her arms and hugged him around his waist as she pressed her head against his stomach. Her eyes closed, very relieved and happy to see him again. She had felt safe, knowing that he was there. "I'm sorry Ichigo." she said softly.

Ichigo smiled a little and wrapped his arms around Rukia, hugging her strongly. His warmth had only comforted her more. He was glad to see her again. More than she knew. Afterwards, Rukia separated from Ichigo. Ichigo glanced over toward the door to make sure that the coast was clear. It seemed that there was no one around for the second. "All right. We better get out of here-."

Before he could finish, Rukia grabbed him by his coat and pulled him down toward her, in closer. She closed her eyes as she pressed her lips against him. He was surprised for a second but started to savor the passionate kiss from her. He leaned down a little more, lowering more toward her height. Her hand slid up from his chest to the back of his neck. Strands of his hair had started to get caught in between in her fingers. Her other fingers had gripped on to the sleeve of his jacket tightly. One of his hands at gone to the side of her right shoulder as his other rested on the back of her head. His fingers started to intense making locks of her hair intertwine between his fingers.

The only person Rukia wanted to kiss was right in her arms. Around two minutes later, they parted from each other, smiling as they opened their eyes to look at each other. They didn't want the moment to end and had lost track of how long they had all ready been there.

"So?" a voice began to say. Quickly, Ichigo and Rukia turned to see Aizen standing at the door. He had been standing there for a few seconds. He had decided not to interrupt the intimate moment between them. It was interesting to see how strong the feelings were that they had shared. "You're back here again?"

Ichigo growled as he began to get angrier at the sight of seeing Aizen again. He held his zanpakuto out in front of him. He wanted to destroy him but he wanted to get Rukia out as well. Memories of fighting him had started flooding back to him. "Ichigo." Rukia whispered. She was more worried about Ichigo's safety than what had happened earlier before Ichigo had gotten there. "I don't have my zanpakuto here with me."

Ichigo's hand tensed in front of his face. He made his hallow mask appear. "Then you go find it while I finish Aizen."

Rukia was worried about him staying behind to fight Aizen but she knew she needed her zanpakuto back. She had no other choice. "Be careful Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded. He flash stepped toward Aizen and collided his zanpakuto with his. Ichigo managed to move Aizen inside of the room to make a way for Rukia to leave and find her zanpakuto. Aizen thought about going after her but Ichigo kept getting in his way. Soon, he had decided to finish Ichigo off first.

Rukia continued to run down the hall, trying to sense if she could find her zanpakuto. Further down, she could sense it nearby. She opened one of the doors where she could feel it. She was surprised that the door was unlocked. On a round table at the center of the room, her zanpakuto was lying down. She grabbed it and held it in both her hands. She knew she had to get back so that she could help Ichigo fight. Quickly, she ran out of the room and down the hall toward the room where she could feel Ichigo and Aizen still battling.

When she got back to her room, there was blood on the side of Ichigo's head but his hallow mask was still on with no scratches on it. He was trying to hold Aizen back with his zanpakuto but was struggling a little to keep him back. Rukia held out her hand as a red ball of light appeared. "Hado number 33!" The ball shot from her hand hitting Aizen in the back which caused smoke to fill the room. Rukia ran in as she held her zanpakuto up and swung it to attack Aizen. Her zanpakuto had swung all the way through without feeling her zanpakuto hitting anything. Her eyes widened, stunned.

Through the smoke, Ichigo had walked toward her as he held his arm to his mouth, trying not to get smoke inside of his body. "Ichigo?" she called out surprised. He opened his eyes as he put his arm down and went over by her side. Both of them started to looking around, preparing themselves if Aizen had decided to attack. "Where did he go?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know." Ichigo replied. He wanted to focus more on getting Rukia out of there. He looked back as his eyes were halfway open at her as he started to turn toward her slowly. Suddenly, Ichigo's eyes had widened. It felt like there was a surge of power coming toward them. Quickly, Ichigo grabbed Rukia by her waist and jumped away as a strike was coming toward them. A hole blew into the wall that led to the outside. Smoke that filled the room had begun to go outside through the opening. Ichigo uncovered himself from Rukia. Both of them had looked all over to see if Aizen was still around. Ichigo looked over toward the hole in the wall. He grabbed Rukia by the waist which she looked surprised and ran over toward the opening. "Ichigo?"

The rest of the smoke had cleared out faster to reveal Aizen standing at the door of the room. Once he had him in sight, Ichigo swung his zanpakuto in front of him, creating a black line with a red outline. It went toward Aizen. Rukia got loose from Ichigo's grip and took her zanpakuto in front of her. She unleashed one of her ice attacks. Once the smoke cleared, Aizen was nowhere to be found. Ichigo and Rukia looked amazed. "There's no way he could've been destroyed that easily."

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed. He looked toward Rukia. "Let's go." He got down on one knee so that Rukia could climb on his back. Afterwards, he flew out so that he could head back to the World of the Living. As they were flying, Rukia's eyes lowered as she was starting to think again. She did want to be with Ichigo but she couldn't help but think about the Soul Society again. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo wondered what she was going to say. Was she going to tell him that she was going back to the Soul Society or that shouldn't be together? A lot of questions had run through his mind but he had finally answered. "Yeah?"

"Hmm." She looked down toward Ichigo's black coat. She wasn't sure about what she should say so Ichigo decided to say it for her. "So? Are you going back to the Soul Society or are you going back to the World of the Living…with me?"

Rukia didn't answer. Ichigo looked back at her. "You don't have to marry Renji."

There was one problem that Rukia had thought of. "Yeah but what if that means I can't return back to the Soul Society?"

Ichigo turned over to where his back was flying above the ground so that he could face Rukia. She managed to turn herself along with his body. She was surprised that he was turning over, knowing that she could fall off of him. Soon, she was face to face with Ichigo. He placed his hands behind his head as he smiled. She was a little concerned that he was flying without looking where he was going. "Are you really going to miss it? All you're going to do is fight and wait for something else to happen and if everyone gets their way, you'll probably end up marrying Renji anyway."

Rukia knew he had a point. That probably would happen. Rukia laid down on top of Ichigo as she looked at him. Her chin was resting on his chest along with her arms. She wish things were simpler. "What should I do then?"

The answer was easy. "Come back to the World of the Living with me. You all ready know you like to be there. You won't regret it." Ichigo replied.

Rukia smiled a little, considering it. She did like staying there and she did want to be there with him. "So? What if it doesn't work out?"

Ichigo leaned his head forward more, moving a little closer to Rukia's face. "Just shut up with the "what if" questions and answer this one. Do you…like me at least?"

Rukia laughed a little at him being too nervous to ask if she was in love with him. A gentle expression came across her eyes. "Of course I like you. If you really want to know, I do love you." The smile grew on Ichigo's face as his eyes had lowered. There was a loving look to his eyes. Rukia couldn't help but keep her smile.

Then, the smile went off of Rukia's face once she felt like there were falling. She looked over to see that Ichigo was floating diagonal to the ground. After Rukia had told him that she was in love with him, Ichigo felt as if he was flying in a different way as if he was in a blissful, floating state. He hadn't noticed where he was going and had only focused his attention on Rukia. Her eyes widened. He had taken notice but had barely wondered why. Before she could say anything, they had hit the ground.

Both of them started laughing with their eyes closed as they laid beside each other on the ground. Rukia had ended up rolling off of him on to his left side. Ichigo had grabbed onto Rukia, pulling her close to him. Afterwards, Rukia leaned more toward Ichigo's face as she was on top of him. She moved toward him and pressed her lips against his. A few minutes later, they parted. "Let go." Rukia said.

Both of them figured it was best to leave the world before anything else tried to attack them. Ichigo nodded and sat up along with her. Then, they stood up and flew back toward the World of the Living.

* * *

Later, they arrived back to Urahara shop. There, Urahara and Yoruichi were waiting along with Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta. Urahara grinned once he had seen Ichigo and Rukia together. "So? I see you finally brought Rukia back."

Ichigo and Rukia looked over at each other, keeping the smiles on their faces. Urahara looked over toward Rukia. "So does that mean you're going to stay here with Ichigo?" Rukia nodded. She had finally decided that the World of the Living could be the best place for her. "Good. Then we should get started."

Ichigo and Rukia looked over at Urahara surprised. "Huh?" They weren't sure what he could be up to this time. Urahara went back over to his portal and smiled. "Follow me." He went through first. Ichigo, Rukia, and Yoruichi had followed after. The place that Urahara had led them to had a gray brick house with a red roof in a light green open field.

Yoruichi walked over to Urahara's side. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" she whispered.

"Yeah." Urahara answered. He walked over to Ichigo and Rukia and made them face each other. They were still confused about what was going on. It showed through their faces. "Now Rukia? Are you sure that you're going to stay here in the World of the Living with Ichigo?"

Urahara walked around to the front of them as Rukia's eyes followed him nervously. "Yes."

Urahara stopped, placing his hands in his sleeves. His smile had grown bigger. "All right! Then everything is set for you two to get married!"

"Married?" Ichigo and Rukia blurted out loud. Their eyes had widened and stunned them into shock.

_

* * *

_

Thanks for reading and as always let me know what you think about the story.


	9. We're Getting Married?

_Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews and adding this to your favorites and alerts. To answer one of the reviews, I'm having this story take place a few years in the future after the series should be over. So I would say that Ichigo should be 18 and so would be Rukia's physical and mental state should be about the same. It still very young but I just wanted it to be like young love thing and what happens later in the story. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 9: We're Getting Married?:

Hearing the word married had frozen Ichigo and Rukia in place. Their lips had tried to move but they remained speechless for almost a minute. They stared at Urahara, stunned without blinking. Then, Ichigo scratched the back of his head. His shock had turned to nervousness. "Whoa... That might be kind of soon."

Urahara continued grinning. News like that would definitely get their attention. "Listen. I thought you two might want to. Hey! You two have known each other for a few years. If they find out in the Soul Society that Rukia is here, then they'll come back for her and she'll end up marrying someone else. If she refuses to leave the World of the Living, then that could be a problem. It would be unauthorized that she was supposed to still be here. You two might have to start hiding out for a while."

Ichigo looked down, concerned. Rukia started to get a little troubled as well. They knew that Urahara was right. "My idea was that you two could live here in this little world I found." Ichigo and Rukia glanced around but there wasn't much to see besides the house. Urahara placed his hands inside of his pockets. "I was going to use it for something else but I figure that you two could use it better."

Ichigo gazed toward the ground again, thinking. The idea was a lot to take in. "So you're saying that we can't come out for a while? But what about if we need too?"

"Then just hide your spiritual pressure and wear disguises. They can't find you out that soon if you do that." Urahara answered.

Rukia shook her head as her eyes closed tightly. She didn't want to have them hiding for the rest of their lives. "No! I don't want to have everyone go through hiding me. It's okay."

Ichigo looked over and seen Rukia looked down toward the ground, sad. He didn't want her to be taken back to the Soul Society and live unhappy and he doubted that the Soul Reapers would let him live with her. He looked over at Urahara. "Hey! Are you sure this will work?"

Rukia looked up amazed. Urahara started to get a little more excited. It seemed that Ichigo would go through with it. "Yeah! This will actually give me a chance to try a new line of experiments. Don't worry. We won't let them find you." he assured him.

"All right then." Ichigo looked over toward Rukia with a confident look. "I'll do it." Rukia's eyes widened as her mouth dropped. She couldn't believe that he was actually considering it. Ichigo smiled gently. "That is if you'll do it too."

Rukia shook her head as she walked over to him. She seemed unhappy but behind her eyes, there was worry. "No! You are not giving up your life so you can hide out with me."

Ichigo started to look a little upset. "Who said that I was doing it just for you?"

Rukia's expression had turned to surprise. "Huh?"

Ichigo placed his hands in his pockets, casually. "I know that I won't like it if you're gone and I'll keep thinking about you being in the Soul Society not happy and I won't be happy if you're not here either." Rukia stared up at him with the same gratifying look in her eyes as the day he came to save her before she was supposed to be executed in the Soul Society. She was grateful but kept her tears to herself. Inside, she was happy. She went over and leaned her head against his stomach as she shut her eyes. Her arms wrapped around him. Ichigo couldn't help but smile more. He took it as her way of saying yes. He looked over at Urahara. "Is is okay if my family comes to see this? I know they would want to."

"Sure." Urahara turned around and walked out toward the exit from the world. He stopped beside Yoruichi. "Told you it would work."

She crossed her arms as she smirked. "I hope you know what you're doing." She watched as Ichigo and Rukia were standing alone, embracing. The idea didn't seem too crazy since Ichigo and Rukia decided to go along with it.

"Ah you worry too much." He walked pass her, positive things would work now as she shook her head. Yoruichi smiled a little and followed behind him. Rukia separated from Ichigo and looked up at him. "Ichigo? Are you sure you want to do this? I mean…"

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah. As long as you stay well behaved."

Rukia got a little upset and punched Ichigo in the arm. She crossed her arms as she closed her eyes. "As long as you do the same." She gazed up at him. "But we never have been out on a date or anything like that."

"Neither had you and Renji but you were still willing to go through with it." Ichigo pointed out. Rukia looked down, worried. She knew if Renji ever found out, then he would be infuriated. "Hey! We could consider that time I took you shopping as one."

Rukia placed her hand to her chin. "Yeah. I guess so."

"And we sort of lived with each other and we sort of fight like a married couple." he said, jokingly a little. He thought if anyone would describe the way they argue, it would be like that. Rukia nodded a few times. That was true since she was living in his closet for a while. Rukia looked over to see Ichigo looking back at her, happy. They leaned in toward one another and pressed their lips against each others. Afterwards, he smiled. "Are you sure about this?" Rukia nodded without hesitation. "Fine. Then let me ask you right then. Rukia?" Ichigo grabbed onto one of her hands. He got down on one knee on the ground, still holding onto his hand. "Will you marry me?"

Rukia stared him a few seconds, just blissful. "Yes. Ichigo."

"Hey Ichigo!" Urahara voice called out. Ichigo looked over to see him standing nearby. "Here." He threw something out of his hand. Ichigo caught it with his hand he had free. When he opened it, he saw a gold band. He blinked at a few times surprised. "How did you-?"

"Don't ask!" Ichigo had decided not to. Instead, he slid the ring on Rukia's ring finger. He stood up and gave her one last kiss. "Well. At least we'll be engaged for a few minutes. I got to go." Ichigo was about to let go of her hand but Rukia held on to his. "Wait! Where are you going?" she asked curious.

"I gotta go back to the clinic." He placed his hand on the back of his head as he looked to the side. "My dad will want to know this."

Rukia smiled. She knew that was true. "Then I'll go with you."

"Fine." He took her hand, pulling her along. They ran pass Urahara and Yoruichi. "We'll be back in a few minutes!" Ichigo told them. They watched as they left the world. Then, Yoruichi looked back at Urahara. He shrugged. "I told you it would work." She shook her head. She couldn't figure out how it did but she was happy for them either way.

Ichigo and Rukia had continued to run until they made it back to Ichigo's house. Ichigo had opened the door and they both had placed their shoes nearby. Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu were sitting at the table in the kitchen. Ichigo and Rukia walked in. As soon as he saw Rukia, Isshin's lit up in excitement. "Rukia!" He rushed over glad that Ichigo had got her back. "Are you okay?"

Rukia closed her eyes as she smiled. "Yeah."

Ichigo and Rukia looked over toward each other then looked back. Isshin started to look confused, noticing their expressions. Ichigo rubbed the back of his head not sure how to start. Rukia placed her hands in front of the other. "Well Ichigo and I have…decided to get married." she announced.

Everyone's mouth had dropped around the room. Isshin had almost fallen down on the floor. Suddenly, his smile had widened. "That's…great!" he shouted.

"Today." Rukia told them, a little nervous but serious. She wanted to make sure that he didn't get confused and think they were later in the future. Her news had only made everyone else speechless.

"Is it okay if we explain to you in private?" Ichigo asked.

Isshin had looked confused but serious. "All right. Girls? Could you leave the room for a little?"

Karin had wanted to stay to hear about what was going on. "But dad?"

Yuzu pushed her out of the room by her arm. As much as she wanted to hear about what was going on, she had decided to respect Ichigo's wishes. Besides, she knew there was another way they could listen in on their conversation. She had closed the door behind her. Yuzu and Karin grabbed the glass cups off of the table nearby and pressed it against the door. Ichigo leaned against one wall with his arms crossed. Rukia stood on the other side from him with her arms behind her back. Both of them looked down, thinking about what was going on. Isshin looked at both of them serious, curious to see what had brought this on. "What's going on?"

Ichigo looked around on the floor a little, trying to find the right words before he looked over at his father. "There's something going on and we can't say everything but just trust us. You know that Rukia was supposed to marry someone else?"

"Yeah." Isshin answered.

Ichigo continued. "Well we weren't going to let Rukia do that so we decided that we're going hide out for a while." The smile had gone off of Isshin's face. Rukia continued to stare down toward the ground. Her shoulders started to tense as she squeezed one of her hands behind her back. "Rukia isn't supposed to be here and she wasn't supposed to come back. So if we don't hide, they'll find her and bring her back."

Isshin looked over toward Rukia. He knew that Ichigo meant about the Soul Society and that Soul Reapers were only supposed to come to the World of the Living on missions. Since she had no mission to do, then they would probably come looking for her especially if she was supposed to get married. He didn't want her to have to go through that. Isshin looked over toward Ichigo. "I understand that but it's a big step."

Ichigo looked down toward the ground again. "I know." he whispered.

"Are you sure about that?" Isshin asked.

Ichigo looked over toward Rukia which she looked up at him. He had started to get more used to the idea. "Yeah." Ichigo replied.

Rukia smiled, gently. Isshin sighed with his eyes closed. He wrapped his arm around Ichigo's neck. "All right but only if you two stay together okay?"

Ichigo felt unsure but he would try. "We will."

Isshin reached over and pulled Rukia close to him. "All right then. Let's go." He was about to walk toward the door with them but then he had remembered one thing. He let go of them and walked the other way. "Hold on. There are some people I have to get." He slid the door open where Karin and Yuzu were which they almost fell in. Isshin smiled a little. "Come on. We have to go." He walked passed them and up the stairs.

Karin and Yuzu were still a little in shock. They walked over to Rukia and Ichigo. Yuzu went in front of Rukia. Instantly, she went over and wrapped her arms around Rukia's waist with her eyes closed. Rukia's eyes open in surprised. She looked up toward Ichigo which he just smiled. He guessed it was her way of welcoming Rukia into the family. Karin looked up at Ichigo concerned. Ichigo nodded toward her as a way of saying that everything was fine. Karin turned toward Rukia and went over to her. She wrapped her arms around Rukia like Yuzu. It had made Rukia smile. She placed her arms around them as well. Yuzu then turned to Ichigo. She rushed over and hugged him as well. She was trying hard not to cry. Ichigo placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's all right. I'm not going away forever. I'll still visit." Yuzu hugged Ichigo harder, wishing that he didn't have to go but she did know that she would see him again.

Upstairs, Isshin went up to Ichigo's room. On his bed, Kon was sitting on Ichigo's bed, looking out the window. Isshin came and sat in front of him with his back turned away from him. He looked down toward the floor. He was happy for Ichigo but at the same time sad that his son was leaving him so soon. "Hey." he said to Kon. Kon turned his head over toward him. "You wanna go to a wedding?"

Kon looked confused. "Who's getting married?"

Isshin sighed, still kind of sad. "Ichigo." he replied.

Kon looked surprised. "Ichigo? Who would want to marry him?" Isshin pointed with his thumb toward the window. Kon climbed over to the window ceil. "Is it Orihime because-?" Once Kon looked out of the window, his eyes almost popped out of his stuffing. His tail had instantly stood up straight in shock and froze like the rest of his body. Rukia and Ichigo were standing outside in front of the house. His forehead was pressed against hers. They had separated and Rukia looked up at Ichigo, a little sad. "WHAT?" Kon shouted out. "Not my precious Rukia!"

Kon put his claws under the window and started trying to pull up the window. "Rukia! I'll save you!" He had managed to pull the window up. Once he did, he jumped out. "Rukia!" he shouted out as he flew through the air. As he was flying, his attention had gotten diverted. He was intending on saving Rukia but his eyes had got locked on his landing spot. His claws bended back and forth as he had started to get anxious, staring at Rukia's chest. He started to grinned. He had finally gotten over Rukia's shoulder but instantly felt an arm hit the front of his body. He was knocked back and he fell on the ground, nearby.

Rukia had never taken her eyes off of Ichigo. "Ichigo. I feel bad. I'm taking you away from your family."

Ichigo shook his head, beginning to get annoyed. "No you're not! Why does everyone think I'm leaving for good? It's only for a while."

Rukia looked down surprised once she felt something crawl on her foot. Kon was holding onto her leg. "Rukia! Are you really getting married to Ichigo?"

Rukia was still surprised. "Yeah."

Kon's body had jumped in shock again. "Wha-? Why do you want to marry him?" he shouted.

Ichigo growled a little. Rukia bent down to him. "Listen. You'll find someone else but she's not me."

Kon put his head down as he sighed. Kon walked over to Ichigo and stared up at the tall figure before him. "Hey! You better take care of Rukia! You hear me?"

Ichigo gave him an irritated stare. "Yeah. Yeah."

Rukia stood up. Kon sighed as he walked back toward the house. He was disappointed but was okay with it as long as Rukia was taken care of. Ichigo and Rukia watched as he walked back. "He'll be fine." Ichigo said. Rukia sighed. She felt bad that Kon was heartbroken. "You ready?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia nodded and they started heading back to Urahara's shop was. When they had slid the door open, they were surprised. In front of them, stood Chad and Uryu. Ichigo looked confused. "Hey? What are you guys doing here?"

Uryu pushed his glasses lightly toward his face as he closed his eyes. He crossed his arms. "Ichigo." There was a moment of silence between them until Uryu opened his eyes. "You didn't tell us that you and Rukia were getting married."

Ichigo and Rukia sighed. They were afraid that something was wrong. "Yeah. It just happened." Ichigo told them.

Uryu and Chad were a little nervous and still surprised that they were getting married soon. "Are you sure about this?" Uryu asked.

Ichigo stepped forward. "You guys know what's going on. Rukia would have to go back to the Soul Society once they find out she's here. At least this way they won't."

"They probably won't count your marriage in the soul society." Uryu said.

Ichigo grinned. "Well they won't have to know. No one can tell anyone about this."

Urahara walked in to where they were and smiled as he put his hands inside of his sleeves. "All right. You two ready?"

Uryu looked around and noticed one of the group members was missing. "Hey! Where's Orihime? I thought that she might want to see this."

Urahara shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. I called her and she answered but she didn't say if she was coming or not. She probably will."

Rukia looked down. She could guess the reason if Orihime didn't come. She didn't think about what how that would make her feel. Ichigo looked over toward her. "You ready?"

Rukia nodded. "Yeah."

Everyone started walking toward Urahara. "We got everything set up just in time."

Ichigo looked over toward him, curious. "How much time did you have to get this ready?"

Suddenly, they had seen an older man with a black book in his hand looking scared. Everyone but Urahara had stopped surprised and confused. "Who is that?" Ichigo asked.

Urahara turned around to them. "Oh!" He placed his arm on the man's shoulder. "He's the one who's going to be marrying you today. Don't worry. He won't remember what happens." Everyone was still in shock. Urahara just grinned. "What? You didn't think I was going to do it were you?"

Across town, Orihime was standing in her kitchen over her sink. On one side, there were dishes in water and soap and on the other she had the water running as she was cleaning off one of her plates. It was hard getting her mind off of what she had just heard. Her bangs had covered over her eyes as she kept her head down. She didn't expect anything like that to happen. Then, she placed the plate she was washing nearby her. She leaned forward on her counter as her hands started to tense. She couldn't believe that Ichigo would be with someone else for long time. The water from the faucet continued to run as she tried hard not to cry.

In the other world where the house was in the plains, everyone was gathered around to watch as Rukia and Ichigo were getting married. Rukia and Ichigo smiled the whole time as the preacher was speaking. Within a few minutes, they were married. Night had came around fast afterwards and everyone else had returned back to the World of the Living while Ichigo and Rukia had stayed back in the house that Urahara had gave them. Rukia had sat back on her newly owned bed in their bedroom and Ichigo had sat beside her. She looked toward the covers. "That was nice today. Urahara had a lot of food." It was still hard to believe that the Ichigo she met a few years ago, she was now married to.

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed.

Rukia looked over toward him. "You don't regret this do you?"

Ichigo sighed. He laid back on the bed as he put his arms behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. "Stop asking that will ya? No. I don't." Rukia sighed as she smiled. She was glad to hear him say that. There wasn't any turning back now. She leaned over toward him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Thank you." she said. He smiled back as he watched her lay back on the bed beside him.

Outside of Urahara's shop, it was night there as well. Orihime had walked up to the shop, hoping that it wasn't too late. She had brought a bowl in her hand full with food that she had rushed to cook herself. Looking at the dark place, it seemed that no one was there or least that nothing was going on. She put her head down, thinking that she was too late. Again, she had got saddened.

_

* * *

_

Thanks for reading. There's more of this story to come. As always, let me know what you think.


	10. Past After The Present

_Hi everyone! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter and keeping up with the story. Caught a little bit of a break so that gave me the chance to update the story. Hope that you will like the next chapter._

* * *

_Chapter 10: Past After The Present:_

_Eleven years later…_

Outside of the white brick house on the plain where Ichigo and Rukia were married, a young ten year boy with orange spiky hair and brown eyes had ran out from the house to the big, light colored yellow blanket that was set up under a tree that had been planted years ago. He glanced back toward the house to see that no one was following behind him. He sighed loudly as he started to get impatient. His arms had flopped down at his side. "Mom!" he called loudly across. He turned around and started to walk back to the house.

Inside, Rukia was leaning against the counter as she was holding a bowl of food in between her arm. Ichigo had leaned over and started kissing her from her cheek to her ear. She tried not to laugh as the feeling was tickling her and tried not to drop the food that she was holding. "Ichigo." she said playfully.

The young boy leaned in the windowsill that led into the kitchen. His eyes were halfway open with a dull look. "Mom." he moaned. "Can we eat now?"

Rukia pressed her hand against Ichigo chest so that he would back away and smiled over toward the window. "We're coming." The boy had left from the window and Rukia looked up at Ichigo. "Come on. I know you're excited that the anniversary is coming up but we're celebrating it tomorrow. I've been making Ichiro wait until I finish this so I know he's hungry."

Ichigo leaned back against the counter as he crossed his arms. He grinned as a tried to look a little innocent. "What anniversary?" he asked.

Rukia sighed as she walked away, shaking her head. She knew that he was joking. Ichigo had followed behind her, carrying the other food that Rukia had made with him. They had walked out to where Ichiro was sitting under the tree and sat down beside him. Ichigo rubbed the top of Ichiro's head playfully which Ichiro pouted. Everyone had started eating. Rukia looked over toward Ichiro. "So Ichiro? How was school this week?"

"It was fine." he replied. He looked down at his sandwich that he had taken a bite out of. "You know those guys you told me about? The ones in the black coats? I've seen some of them." Rukia and Ichigo looked toward each other. They knew Ichiro meant that the soul reapers were back for some reason. Rukia looked back toward Ichiro and smiled gently. "Don't worry about them. You just make sure that you keep your spiritual pressure hidden. Okay?"

Ichiro nodded. "Okay." After they had finished eating, Ichiro had went ahead to put some of the things they had out into the house. Ichigo sat back on his hands as he started thinking. Rukia had picked up some plates beside them. "You think they're looking for us again?" Rukia asked quietly.

Ichigo thought it would be stupid if they were still doing so. They had been out of sight from the soul reapers for a while. "I don't know why. It's been about eleven years since we turned up missing. If they are, they probably don't have anything better to do with their time."

Rukia stood up as she looked ahead. She could see Ichiro in the kitchen window. "I wish this was over. Ichiro is just stuck here. He doesn't spend a lot of his time in the World of the Living especially with us."

The wind had started to blow through gently, moving her hair that had gotten a little more past her shoulders, back and forth. She had kept staring forward toward their house. Ichigo looked up at her. "Ichiro spends time outside this place. You just want him to live outside like everyone else."

Rukia sighed as her eyes closed. She thought that maybe Ichigo had a point. Ichigo stood up beside her as she placed his hands in his pocket. "Don't worry about Ichiro. He's never complains about being here so he must like it here."

"Maybe." Rukia whispered, a little sad.

Ichigo put his arm around Rukia, pulling her closer. "You worry too much."

They turned around and walked back toward their house. A few hours later, night had come around. Rukia was checking over Ichiro who was asleep in his bed. She smiled before she walked out of his room and closed the door behind her. She had walked back to her room where the light was off and Ichigo was all ready lying in their bed under the covers. His hands were behind his head as he was looking up toward the ceiling. He could hear Rukia when she walked into the room. Rukia closed the door behind her. "Well. Since we still have someone to babysit Ichiro, we'll be alone tomorrow night."

Rukia walked over and climbed into bed beside him, scooting up close. Ichigo turned his head over toward her and smiled. "Can't wait."

* * *

The next day, Ichigo and Rukia had left their world to go to Urahara's shop along with Ichiro. They walked through the portal that was set up at his shop and looked around from where they were standing but they didn't see anyone anywhere. They had walked further until they seen Urahara sitting on the floor next to Yoruichi, sitting between a shelf and a white stand like where books were stacked in. Yoruichi had her back leaning against a tall shelf with merchandise on each shelf. Urahara was looking up worried as his arms were raised up halfway in the air. His finger kept in tensing back and forth anxiouslywaiting. Yoruichi just sat beside him with her eyes closed, appearing as if she was meditating. Her hand was rested on her stomach. Ichigo, Rukia, and Ichiro stopped in front of them. Ichigo raised his hand to greet them. "Hey."

Ichiro looked concerned. "Dad? Should we be concerned about why Mr. Urahara looks like that?" he whispered.

"I'm sure he's fine." Although he said that, Ichigo wasn't sure himself.

Urahara held his hands out a little more. "Come on. Come on." he murmured.

Yoruichi could hear him beside her. "Relax. She'll come down."

Urahara looked over at her, worried. "Before she breaks something?" he began to raise his voice.

Yoruichi's eyelids had started to tense as she got serious. "Neko. Come down here." she said as calmly as she could. A white kitten was walking on one of the shells nearby. As she walked by, some of the bottlesthey had started to tip and shake a little caused by her tail swishing around. Then, the white kitten had jumped down and landed into Urahara's lap. It had formed into a six year old little girl with short, messy, blonde hair, light brown skin, and yellow eyes. Urahara had quickly changed her into a little white dress with straps. Afterwards, the little girl had reached over and went over to Yoruichi. Yoruichi held her in one arm as she tried to avoid having Neko kick her stomach.

Ichiro looked nervous as he saw Neko squiring around in Yoruichi's arms. His stomach had started to turn. He walked away out of sight near the portal that led home which Ichigo had followed behind him. He bent down to Ichiro. "Dad? Do I have to stay here tonight? Couldn't I have just gone to Orihime's?"

Ichigo looked back at Neko who still wasn't sitting still. "Is that the only reason you don't want to stay?"

Ichiro started to feel uneasy. "Neko scratches a lot. She left a scratch on me last time. She acts like she's a real cat which is…kind of weird."

Ichigo smiled as he looked back at Ichiro. "My life hasn't been normal since I met your mom. She might be on her best behavior this time."

Ichiro looked to the side. "I doubt it."

Ichigo playfully punched him in the arm. "Awe. Suck it up."

Ichiro sighed. He just hoped that Neko didn't scratch him in the face this time. "Dad? Couldn't I just stay in the house until you and mom get back?" he pleaded.

Ichigo's expression had turned serious. As much as he cared about Ichiro, there was no way he was going to let Ichiro stay there tonight of all nights. "No."

Ichiro sighed with his eyes closed. He followed behind Ichigo reluctantly. They walked back to where Urahara, Yoruichi, and Rukia were. Rukia was down on one knee as she had her hand placed on Yoruichi's stomach. She smiled. "It looks like it'll be coming any day now."

Yoruichi looked down at her stomach. "I hope so. It's getting harder to carry it." Her stomach was round and stuck out inches further over her feet. Rukia stood up beside Ichigo and Ichiro. Urahara waved at them as he kept Neko in his lap. "Have fun you two. Neko. Say goodbye."

Neko roared like a cat as she grinned. Urahara looked over toward Yoruichi, nervously. "Please tell me you went through this when you were this age."

Yoruichi looked to the side, thinking. "Can't say I have."

Urahara moaned. It washard handling Neko most of the time. Ichigo grabbed on to Rukia's hand, ready to go. "All right. We're going to get going. Thanks for watching Ichiro for us."

Urahara smiled. "No problem as long as you watch Neko sometimes for us." Ichigo looked to the side as Rukia smiled nervously. They didn't want to anytime soon. They turned around and walked the other way. Ichiro wanted to say something as he put his hand up but it was too late. He sighed as he closed his eyes. Neko came up behind him as she had her hands behind her back. She smiled widely. Ichiro turned around. "Hi. Ichiro."

"Um? Hi." Ichiro replied. Neko giggled as she started moving her claws behind her.

* * *

Later that night, Ichigo and Rukia were sitting at a table nearby the window at a restaurant. They had decided to have dinner at a hotel where the restaurant was on the top floor of the tall building. They had worn disguises as usual when they had gone out. Ichigo's hair was black and in the same style as it was years ago but just a little longer down his neck. He wore a very dark blue dress jacket and pants along with a white shirt with two of the button opened at the top with glasses. Rukia sat across from him with longer, straight, black hair than her own. She wore a black strapless dress that had reached down just above her knees. Things had seemed to be going right. There was nothing that they needed to worry about.

Rukia had placed her fork inside of a piece of cake that was brought for dessert. She lifted up her fork and stretched her arm out toward Ichigo. She tried to place it into his mouth but the table was too wide for her to reach. Ichigo stood up and pulled her chair over toward where he was sitting. Rukia laughed as he sat back down. She continued reaching over and placed the piece of cake into his mouth. Ichigo had picked up his fork and picked up a little piece of cake as well. He placed it inside of Rukia's mouth. Afterwards, she sighed and then spoke. "Well. We made it through eleven years. It was nice."

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed.

She looked over at him as she smiled, remembering. "We had a rough time at first."

Ichigo smirked a little. "You were being stubborn."

Rukia grabbed onto the side of her seat, a little upset. "So were you! We wouldn't stop arguing." She leaned back against her chair as she was continued reminiscing. She had started to get sad. "It got so bad that…I thought we were going to split up."

Ichigo looked toward the ground with a humorless appearance. Both of them could remember after a few weeks of being married, they begun having times where they couldn't get along and the arguments had just kept getting more heated but after a while they had gotten through all of that, calming down. "Things worked out. After we both shut up for a while and listen." Ichigo pointed out.

Rukia closed her eyes, relieved. "Yeah. I'm just glad we settled things especially before Ichiro was born." She looked over at Ichigo. "I don't regret it you know."

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't either."

Rukia turned back toward the table. "Ichiro is really something special."

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed.

A gentle smile formed on Rukia's face. "He's just like you. His looks. Attitude. Short temper. His spiritual pressure is strong like yours."

"We both are soul reapers. Why wouldn't he?" Ichigo said.

Rukia moved his head to the side, thinking. "I guess you're right. So much has happened. I didn't see Yoruichi and Urahara together."

Ichigo shook his head, wondering how that happened himself. "Me either. Now they have a crazy kid."

Rukia laughed with her eyes closed. "Yeah."

Ichigo reached behind him. He pulled out a blue box and placed it on the table. Rukia looked at it, wondering what it could be. Ichigo watched her as she just stared at the box in front of her. "You could open it you know?"

Rukia picked up the box and held it in her hand. "It's not one of the Chappy things from my store is it? You pulled that the last few anniversaries." She started unwrapping the ribbon tied around the box.

"I know you like shiny stuff so I got you something that you'll probably like." Ichigo said.

She opened the box. Her eyes had opened wider in surprised. Ichigo reached in and pulled at the shiny, sliver necklace. She lifted up her hair as he wrapped it around her neck. "It's beautiful Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled, glad that she had no complaints about it. "I knew you'd like it."

She leaned over toward him. "Thank you." He leaned over toward her. He pressed his lips against hers and she had returned the kiss. Afterwards, they parted. Ichigo opened his eyes and started to get curious. "So? What did you get for me?"

Rukia smirked. "Nothing." she answered.

Ichigo didn't believe it for a second. "Oh come on."

Rukia closed her eyes. "Seriously. Nothing."

He began to get upset. "Rukia! You can't fool-!"

Rukia's eyes cut over to him. "There nothing for you…here."

Ichigo had looked surprised. She was glad that she had got him quiet and interested. Ichigo couldn't help but smirk. His eyebrow had started to arch. "You mean at home?" Rukia nodded at his question. "Are you wearing it?" he asked curiously.

Rukia closed her eyes, planning on keep Ichigo interested. "Well…I brought a few things but I am wearing one of them."

Ichigo reached over, latching onto the handles of her seat and pulled Rukia close to him, turning her chair at an angle going toward him. "I see." The sly grin was still present on his face. He leaned toward her face and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss between them had begun to intense. His hand was resting on her leg and started to move upwards, moving her dress up, underneath the tablecloth on the table. Then, without noticing, her body had starting to lift out of her chair. She had placed one knee in her chair as she started to move in closer toward Ichigo, hovering a little above him.

Over at the table diagonal from theirs, an older man was having dinner with his wife. His wife beside him had stared at her soup bored as she was slowly eating it. The older man that looked as if he was in his seventies started to get annoyed, noticing the intimate moment behind Ichigo and Rukia. He signaled for the waiter to come over and spoke with him. Ichigo and Rukia continued kissing until they heard a voice interrupt them. "Excuse me…" Rukia separated from Ichigo. Her eyes were half way open as she grinned but then both of turned their attention to the waiter after realizing he had something to them. "Sorry but the gentleman over there asks if you two would…calm down."

Ichigo sighed as he sat back in his seat, disappointed that their moment had to end but maybe he had to admit that it was getting out of hand. Rukia smiled at the waiter innocently as she sat back straight in her chair. "Sorry about that." Rukia said sweetly.

The waiter left soon after. Rukia had decided to change the subject so that what happen wouldn't happen again too soon and also, because the subject had been on her mind ever since Ichiro had talked about it yesterday. "You know. I wonder why the soul reapers are still around if there's no hallows. They can't still be looking for us."

Ichigo looked to the side away from Rukia. There was something he knew he had to admit as much as he didn't want to. "Acutally…they might know that we're still here." Rukia turned to him surprised, wondering what he knew. "There were a few times that I was out with Ichiro and to make some of the Soul Reapers mad, we would let them sense our spiritual pressure." Rukia's eyes had widened. "We would let them chase after us but then hide soon after."

Rukia had begun to get upset. She couldn't believe that he would be that reckless especially with their son. "Ichigo! Have you lost your mind? We were trying to get them away from us! Now you let Ichiro play in your little hide and seek game! What if they decided that they would take him?" she raised her voice enough for a few people nearby to take notice.

Ichigo held his hand up a little as a way to calm her down so he could get rid of all the unwanted attention. "Calm down. You know I won't let that happen."

Her fingers had gripped tighter onto her chair. It had made her furious. "What made you decide to do something so…stupid? Answer me Ichigo!"

Ichigo had got a little upset. "I was tired of hiding from them! If you would give it a chance, it's actually fun."

The waiter from before had walked back over, nervously. "Excuse me but the gentleman from before ask that you keep it down."

Ichigo growled a little. "Tell him to-!"

Rukia smiled at the waiter and decided to cut Ichigo off before an argument breaks out or they get kicked out of the restaurant. "Sorry about that. We'll keep it down."

The waiter left afterwards. Rukia looked down toward the floor. She didn't whether to be more upset with Ichigo or more worried about Ichiro. She pressed her hand against her forehead and slid it upwards to where the strands of her hair were caught between her fingers. Her body slid down in her chair as she closed her eyes, tightly. She was still afraid of Icihro being taken. Ichigo had felt guilty for how he made Rukia felt. He knew that she wouldn't like it if he had told her. His hand reached over and he intertwined his fingers with hers. "I'm sorry okay. You know that I would never let anything happen to you or Ichiro." Rukia looked up at him. "He is the most important thing in my life… next to you."

Rukia started to calm down. Hearing that had made her feel somewhat better. He smiled a little that she was starting to let it go a little. "If you really didn't get me anything, it would have been fine. You all ready given me the best thing you could." Rukia was a little confused of what he was talking about. "Ichiro." he told her.

Afterwards, she smiled. She reached to her side in a black bag near her chair and pulled up a blue box. She held it in front of Ichigo. He was a little surprised because he was starting to think that she didn't really buy him anything. He took the box and opened it. He pulled up a pocket watch and unlocked it. On one side was a picture of him and Rukia standing behind Ichiro. One arm from each of them was resting on both of Ichiro's shoulders. All of them had smiles on their faces. On the other side, it was a picture of Rukia bent over Ichiro a litlle with her arms wrapped around him. The pictures couldn't help but make Ichigo happy as he stared at them. Rukia had took notice of his expression and was glad that he liked his gift. "That was pretty nice what you said Ichigo. You really care about Ichiro a lot."

Ichigo turned toward Rukia. The big smile was still on his face. "You too. Hey! I can say nice stuff sometimes too you know."

"I know." She knew that Ichigo cared about them more than anything.

"Thanks Rukia." He leaned over and kissed her. He leaned more toward her as she leaned back. Her hand was pressed against his chest. A few minutes later, the same waiter had come over. "Excuse me?" Ichigo and Rukia separated and looked over at him, wondering what he wanted this time. It was started to get a little irritating to both of them. "You know. I don't mind it. It's your anniversary but the gentleman over there will not stop complaining."

Ichigo looked over at Rukia as he smiled. He wasn't going to yell yet or tell the guy off as much as he really wanted to. "That's okay. We were just leaving anyway." They stood up from their chairs. Ichigo tossed the money on the table to pay for the bill and tip and together, Rukia and Ichigo walked out the restaurant.

Outside, it was dark as they were walking in the street. The only thing that lit up the sidewalk was lights from a few of the buildings and a few lamp posts. Rukia had Ichigo's coat wrapped around her as they walked side by side. Over on the other side of the street, two soul reapers had jumped down. Once they were on the ground, they had started the looking around. Ichigo and Rukia looked over without turning their heads. So far, it looked like the two men couldn't sense their spiritual pressure. They had wondered what they were doing there. Then, a smile had come on Ichigo's face which Rukia noticed. "Ichigo. No." she whispered loudly toward him.

Ichigo raised his hand toward them and started to wave. "Hey guys!" The two soul reapers looked surprised and started wondering if they knew them. Rukia started to worry a little, wondering if they would have to fight them. The soul reapers were about to rush over but then a couple had walked in front of them. The man waved back at Ichigo as he smiled. "Hey!"

The soul reapers watched as the couple passed by. Ichigo and Rukia had continued walking. The soul reapers calmed down, thinking that they weren't really talking to them. The woman had leaned over toward the man. "Do you know them?" she whispered.

"No." he replied.

Rukia was still stunned but then her expression had turned to anger as she looked over at Ichigo. "Ichigo! That was dangerous!"

"No it wasn't. I seen them coming." he told her, relaxed.

Rukia still looked worried."But what if that guy didn't wave?"

Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders. Rukia sighed as she closed her eyes. She was still a little upset that he had done that. Ichigo looked over and noticed the stressed look on her face. He smiled a little. "Relax."

Suddenly, they heard a roar. They stopped as they looked around, surprised. There was nothing there at first. Then, a portal had appeared in the sky. A hallow had started to step out of it onto the ground. It had roared again loudly. Rukia and Ichigo weren't sure if they should fight it or let the other soul reapers come and kill it. Suddenly, Ichigo took out his badge and pressed it against his chest. He had changed into his soul reaper form. Ichigo tossed Rukia a badge which she looked surprised. "Bankai!"

He changed into his stronger form and jumped toward the hallow. "Ichigo!" Rukia yelled. She wanted him to stop.

Ichigo looked back at her. "Oh come on!" He turned his attention back to the hallow as he smirked. "I never get to use this thing anymore." He rushed at the hallow and attacked it with his zanpakuto. Rukia was worried about someone coming but then she pressed the badge against her chest. She changed into a soul reaper as her body fell back toward a brick wall along with Ichigo. She pulled out her zanpakuto and helped fight with Ichigo. They used their most powerful attacks to destroy the hallow.

Afterwards, they floated back down to the ground. Rukia had looked surprised. It had felt good to fight again. "Wow! I haven't done that in a long time."

Ichigo looked over at Rukia and smiled. "I told you it was worth it."

Rukia turned and started walking toward Ichigo with a serious look on her face. She held her zanpukato at her side. "Ichigo!"

Ichigo had started to get worried, wondering what she was going to. If she was going to hit him or attack him with her zanpakuto because of him going out there to fight. Rukia pushed Ichigo against a light post. Before he could say anything, she grabbed the collar of his clothes. She pulled him down toward her and pressed her lips against his fiercely. She stood up on her toes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her body had started to press more against his. His arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey!" They could hear a voice call down from a few blocks away. Ichigo and Rukia separated and looked over. No one was there but they could feel those soul reapers they saw before coming their way. They figured that they must've sense their spiritual pressure.

A few seconds later, the two soul reapers from before had run to where Ichigo and Rukia were. They looked around but no one was there. One of the soul reapers scratched his head confused. "That's weird. I could've thought that someone was here."

"Yeah. Me too." the other agreed. Suddenly, two other soul reapers had appeared on top of a wall that blocked the houses from the street. The soul reapers looked up. "Captain Kuchiki! Lieutenant Abarai!"

Byakuya and Renji remained silence and serious at first as they looked down at them. "What did you find?" Byakuya then asked.

"We sense some spiritual pressure here but now it's gone." one of the soul reapers answered.

Byakuya figured that they had gotten there too late but maybe that the soul reapers had sense something before they had gotten there."Did you sense anything related to Rukia Kuchiki or Ichigo Kurosaki?" The two soul reapers scratched their heads. They weren't sure why they were still looking for them. Everyone had known they had been missing for years.

* * *

Back at their house, Rukia had walked backwards as her hand was gripped on Ichigo's shirt. They weren't looking where they were going but they knew the layout of their house pretty well. Her lips stayed locked to his as she pulled him inside their room. She turned him around and made him fall back on the bed. "You were right. Fighting. I haven't done that for a long time." She sounded as if she was out of breath. Quickly, she unzipped her dress to reveal the black laced strapless bra she had along with the matching lace underwear. It had only made Ichigo more interested. A smirk came across his face. She walked over and pressed her lips against his as she was over him. His hands moved toward her back as he leaned back toward the bed. Afterwards, he had flipped over to where he was on top of her.

_

* * *

_

Thanks for reading. I hope that you'll keep up with the story. As always, let me know what you think.


	11. In The Hands of My Missing Years

_Hey everyone! Thanks again for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. Things have been really busy lately so I don't know how updating is going to be for a while but I will try as soon as I can. I couldn't update this sooner because stuff kept getting in the way and I wanted to update about a week or 2 ago. Anyway, I hope that you will enjoy the next chapter. _

* * *

_Chapter 11: In The Hands of My Missing Years:_

The next day, Ichiro walked out of one of the rooms that he had stayed in last night, in Urahara's shop. His head rotated back down the hall as he could hear voices, mainly Urahara's. "Neko! Get down from there!" Afterwards, Ichiro could hear the sounds of Neko's giggles and suddenly, a loud crashing sound. A loud groan from Urahara had echoed through the walls of his shop.

Ichiro sighed as he shut his eyes and headed outside of the shop with his hands placed in his pants pockets. Even early in the morning, Neko was out causing chaos as usual. He had managed to stand the night without getting a scratch from Neko's razor sharp claws. Ichiro stopped in front of noisy shop and turned around, still mainly hearing Urahara's anxiety voice. "Hmm. Maybe I can go back at home."

Ichiro thought about it. As much as he wanted to go to his peaceful home, lie down on his own comfortable bed, and get away from the terror known as Neko, he decided that he wouldn't because of his parents' anniversary not being over yet. Ichigo and Rukia had told him that they would be back to get him but so far, he hadn't seen them yet. Otherwise, he figured that they would've got him by now. Not wanting to stay at the loud place much longer, he wondered about where else he could go. The thought of going back to see Neko had made his skin crawl. She knew exactly how to get under his skin. Ichiro lifted his head toward the morning blue sky. "_I could probably get breakfast at Orihime's"_

Soon after, he took off running toward her house. In a few minutes, he had managed to get there, a little out of breath. He knocked on the door several times, hoping she was awake. Then, Orihime had answered. She had looked surprised to see him. "Ichiro?"

He waved his hand as he smiled nervously. "Hi Orihime. Can I come in?"

She nodded, still a little surprised that Ichiro came over so early. "Sure." Ichiro walked in and sat at the table in the living room. Orihime smiled. "So? What brings you over Ichiro?"

"Sorry to come over here like this but-" Suddenly, he had felt a pain in the middle of his stomach. A familiar sound had emerged loud enough for both of them to hear. Orihime couldn't help but curve her lips into a smile. Ichiro placed his hand over his belly as he began to get nervous. It wasn't hard to figure out why he came over after hearing his stomach growl. She walked into the kitchen and started fixing a plate for him of things she had all ready cooked. Ichiro looked back at her. "Thanks again Orihime."

She turned her head back toward him, smiling. There were a few times before when Ichiro had come over for breakfast. "You're welcome." She walked over with two plates and placed one in front of him. She had sat at the edge of her little table and placed her plate in front of her. Ichiro began eating and then, looked up at Orihime."So how is Uryu and Chad? I haven't seen them for a while."

"They're doing fine." she replied sweetly. "What brings you over this early?"

Ichiro took some more bites, finishing most of his plate. "It was loud at Mr. Urahara's shop so I came here. I wanted to ask if I could stay over here last night since mom and dad had their anniversary but they wanted me to stay close to home."

Orihime smiled with her eyes closed as she tilted her head. "Well. You know you're welcome here any time Ichiro."

Ichiro took a few bites before looking back at Orihime. "Hey Orihime?"

Orihime snapped out of her train of thought and glanced up at Ichiro. "Yeah."

Ichiro looked a little concerned. "You look kind of sad sometimes." There were times he would notice when Orihime would get somewhat of a sad look on her face. He was never sure why.

Orihime waved her hand as she smiled nervously. "I'm okay." Orihime watched as Ichiro kept eating. It was still amazing to her how much he had looked like a younger version of Ichigo. From his light orange spiky hair down to his chocolate brown eyes. After Ichiro had finished eating, he stood up. "Thanks Orihime but I better get back before my parents start looking for me."

Orihime stood up. She didn't want Ichiro walking back by himself. "I'll walk with you."

Ichiro nodded and headed out toward the door. Orihime stood up, leaving the plates they had just eating from on the wooden table and followed behind.

* * *

Inside of their own world, Rukia had her lips pressed against Ichigo's as they laid on their sides beside each other under the covers of their bed. A few minutes later, they had parted as they had opened their eyes. The morning sun was shining brightly through the bedroom window. Neither one of them had slept, enjoying being in each other's company. Rukia sat up as she pressed the covers close to her undressed body. A little tired, she had planned on resting later once she had did the one thing that was on her mind. She began to get up but suddenly felt a hand wrap around toward the bottom of her arm. Rukia gazed back at her husband lying behind her. "Where are you going?" Ichigo asked, curious. He was comfort being right beside her with the warmth of her body against his and didn't want the feeling of the enjoyable night they had to end.

"I was going to get Ichiro." she answered. Rukia tried to leave the bed again as she pressed the covers against her chest with her hand but Ichigo had refused to let go of her other arm. Rukia felt herself being pulled back alongside Ichigo. "Ichigo."

"He'll be fine. Just stay here for a little longer." His eyes had lowered as a little smile began to curve on his lips. Even though night was over, Ichigo still wanted to savor the time they had alone together, continuing the anniversary at least for a few more minutes. Rukia smiled, unable to deny the desiring and alluring expression on his face and had decided to give him. Still, she wanted to get Ichiro soon.

* * *

Ichiro and Orihime returned back to Urahara's shop. Ichiro looked back at Orihime who was walking closely behind him. "Thanks for walking with me."

Orihime put her arms in front of her. One hand inside of the other. "Of course."

They walked inside. It seemed like there was no one around but Ichiro knew that no one hardly left the store. Ichiro guessed that Urahara was still dealing with Neko. They had waited around for a few minutes until they had saw Rukia had walked in with Ichigo, coming from the back of the store. Rukia smiled as soon as she had seen her son. "Ichiro."

Ichiro walked over, glad to see them and glad he could finally go home now. "Hey mom."

Ichigo looked up to see Orihime, smiling. He was a little surprised to see that she had come over. "Hey Orihime."

She smiled back with her eyes closed. "Hey Ichigo."

Rukia continued to check on Ichiro before she turned her attention to Orihime. "What brings you here?"

"I was just bringing Ichiro back. I hope you don't mind." she replied, a little nervously.

Rukia rubbed the top of Ichiro's head as she looked down at him. She wasn't upset. "No."

"Ready to go?" Ichigo asked.

Ichiro looked back at him. "Yeah." Orihime kept watch at the family that was in front of her. They all had seemed happy.

Ichigo looked over at Rukia. "Should we tell Urahara that we all ready got him?"

Suddenly, they had a glass crash onto the floor. Instead of searching for him inside, they had decided that could just leave instead of getting involved. "He'll figure it out." Rukia said.

* * *

A few days had passed afterwards. School was over in the afternoon and Ichiro was walking away with a small number of his friends. He was laughing along with them but then the smile had gone from his face once he had looked across the street. He had seen two soul reapers staring his way as they stood on the sidewalk. For some reason, his feet had frozen in place. He didn't understand why.

Then, he had finally blinked, remembering what his dad had told him: not to make eye contact with soul reapers too long. An idea had crossed his mind to get rid of the awkward stare he had just given them. He raised his hand and waved over. In front of the two reapers, a kid had stopped in front of them. He waved back over at Ichiro. Ichiro had was a little relieved inside, thinking that he had thrown the soul reapers off. He walked away along with his friends.

The two soul reapers had kept their eyes on him until he was out of sight. Both of them kept serious looks on their faces. "You know. He looks a lot like Ichigo. I can't really sense any spiritual pressure."

"It is possible Renji." His dark haired partner in a white coat marked with writing in kanji in the middle of it, replied as his way of agreeing. He turned the opposite direction and had started to walk away.

Renji turned his body toward the same direction, wondering where they should go from there. "What should we do now? Captain Kuchiki? Should we follow him and see if he would lead us to Rukia?"

Byakuya kept walking. "No. If they had taught him anything, he'll notice us following him and go somewhere else."

Renji didn't know what Byakuya was going to do or what he was up to but he would just have to follow whatever he was thinking. Renji turned his head back in the direction where Ichiro had gone. His eyes had lowered halfway as he kept questioning if he could be Ichigo's son. If so, he could probably guess who his mother was.

Meanwhile, Rukia had returned back to Urahara shop. Things were quiet at home since Ichigo was at work at the Kurosaki clinic and Ichiro was still at school. Yoruichi was sitting on the floor near the some of the shelves in the store. Rukia had looked down and noticed her sitting with her eyes closed. "Hey." Rukia walked over and sat beside her. "What are you doing here?"

Yoruichi sighed as she placed her hand on her stomach. "Getting some peace while Urahara takes care of Neko."

A few seconds later, Neko and Urahara had come over to where they were. They were curious to see who had come inside of the store. Neko put her hands in front of her together as she smiled. "Hi Misses Kurosaki."

Rukia smiled at her, noticing the calm demeanor that Neko had. "Hi Neko."

Urahara placed his hands inside of his sleeves. "We'll be back." he told Yoruichi. Neko and he had walked pass them to further down the hall.

Rukia was amazed by Neko's behavior. Usually, she was running around the place and Urahara was having a hard time chasing after her. "Wow. Neko seemed really nice."

A little smile came on Yoruichi's face. That was one thing she was relieved about. "Well. She started behaving better once we had cut her cat nails. She had cried a lot but now she's better about it. I know Urahara is happy. He won't have to worry about getting scratched by her anymore."

Rukia looked down at her stomach. "Looks like it's going to come any day now."

"It's supposed to. I'll be glad." It was getting harder to walk around as much. She looked over at Rukia. "So? Have you and Ichigo thought about another kid?"

Rukia looked down, nervously. "Well…" There had really been no thought to it. She raised her head back to Yoruichi. "We're happy just having Ichiro and we're not really trying but if it happens, it just happens."

Then, Ichiro had walked in quickly, a little out of breath. Rukia looked up at him and smiled. "Hey Ichiro." She noticed the stressed look on his face which made her a little concerned. "Is everything okay?"

Ichiro calmed down and wondered if he should tell her about the two soul reapers that he had saw. For some reason, they had made him worry more than any others he had seen. After a few seconds of silence, he had decided not to worry her. "No. I'm going to go do my homework now." He ran passed her.

Rukia was surprised that he ran away so fast. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" he shouted back.

Rukia looked down. Something about the way Ichiro was acting wasn't right. "Hmm." Before she could go check on him, suddenly, Yoruichi's eyes had widened. She started to grab onto her stomach tighter. Rukia noticed, hurriedly. "Are you okay?"

Yoruichi breathed hard in and out through the pain she felt. "No… I think its coming."

Rukia's eyes had widened. She was about to panic but then she knew she had to remain calm to help Yoruichi. "Hold on." Quickly, she pulled out her cellphone. There was one person that could help them right away.

Across town in the Kurosaki clinic, Ichigo was pulling a man's arm that was lying on the table. Ichigo and Isshin had worked in another part of the house that they used for the clinic. An annoyed Ichigo managed to snap the man's sprang arm back into the socket as the man was in pain. "Stop crying. It'll be over soon."

A sad look came on the man's face as if he was about to cry. "I'll sue for all the pain you caused!"

It wasn't the first time Ichigo had heard that threat before. "Yeah yeah. You'll feel better after this." Ichigo rubbed a spot on his arm with a small, wet cloth and then, stuck a needle in the patient's arm. The man sat up after Ichigo had took the needle out of his arm. "Is the pain gone?" Ichigo asked.

The man looked down. What Ichigo had done really helped. The man was happy that he felt better despite the pain he had felt. He didn't see the point in suing him now. "Yes." he moaned as his head dropped down.

Ichigo pulled the gloves off his hands. "Just let me know if the pain comes back in a few weeks. Okay?"

The man stepped down and started walking away still with his head down. "Okay."

After the man had left, Isshin poked his head in the doorway, with a little grin on his face. "Ichigo."

Ichigo turned around. Isshin walked over in front of him, proud of his son. "You got another one done today?"

"Yeah." Ichigo replied.

Isshin placed his hands on the sides of his waist. "So? When's the next time you're going to bring Ichiro over?" he asked, anxious.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head as he turned away. "I don't know."

Suddenly, he heard his cellphone rung. He picked it out his pocket and answered it. He had looked surprised once he had heard the other troubled voice on the line. "Rukia?"

After listening, his eyes had widened in shocked as he lifted his head up. Isshin had started to get confused over Ichigo's expression. "I'll be over there as soon as I can." He hung up and looked over toward his father. "I gotta go."

Isshin looked surprised. "What?"

"I gotta go." Ichigo had grabbed his medical bag and ran off.

As fast as he could, he had made it back to Urahara's shop. Rukia was still beside Yoruichi in her bedroom, telling her to breath. Yoruichi had her eyes closed tight, trying to withstand the pain. Rukia glanced back toward the door to see Ichigo had made it. "Ichigo!"

He walked over and checked on how far along she was. He could see it was too late to give her a shot to help with the pain so Yoruichi had to continue pushing the baby out. A few of hours had passed but they had managed to get the baby out. Ichigo, holding the crying baby in his arms, had cleaned the baby up before handing the baby over into Yoruichi's arms. Her body had finally calmed down after delivering. To stop the baby from crying, she had begun to slowly rock him in her arms until he had fallen asleep. She stared at her new son that had skin just like hers and a few strands of hair that looked like her hair color for a few minutes, happy. Then, she looked back up at Ichigo. "Thanks Ichigo." she said in relief that it was over and the baby was okay.

Ichigo just smiled along with Rukia. Afterwards, Yoruichi smirked, thinking. "Wow. I didn't see you delivering kids. I remember when you couldn't even look at girls without anything on."

Ichigo sat down, resting beside Rukia. "Ha ha." he mocked. "I didn't see you having kids."

Yoruichi grinned and then, handed the baby over to Rukia. Rukia stared at the new life as she walked outside to a waiting Neko and Urahara. She handed the baby over to Urahara. Neko started to jump up and down. "Can I see him? Can I see him?" she shouted, excited.

Urahara bent down so that she could see him. Neko was amazed at her new little brother. "Wow." she whispered.

A few minutes later, Ichigo had slid the door open. Urahara and Neko looked over and went inside to see how Yoruichi was doing. Ichigo had pulled out his cellphone and dialed a few numbers before he held it up to his ear as he walked away to the other side of the shop. Rukia crossed her arms as she smiled, watching the happy family in front of her. Afterwards, she walked to where Ichigo was standing in the store. He talked on the phone for a few more minutes before he had sat down where he was standing. His arm rested on his knee that was bent up as he leaned his back against the wall along with his head.

Rukia had down beside him. She could tell he was exhausted. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "You did really good today." Ichigo turned his head over toward her. She smiled, relieved as she looked down toward the floor. "I'm just glad that you were able to save the baby. It had to be hard while the cord was wrapped around his neck."

"Yeah." Ichigo whispered. He was worried himself that he might not have been able to do it. "That was the first time I had to do something like that. I never had that problem before. To make sure Yoruichi's okay, I called my dad over."

Rukia had begun to get concerned. "Still think something might be wrong?"

Ichigo shook his head with his eyes closed. "No. I just did it to make sure."

Rukia leaned over on Ichigo's arm with her eyes closed. "Wow Ichigo. You went from saving lives as a soul reaper to saving lives as a doctor." Ichigo smiled. He didn't imagine himself at first being a doctor but after taking a chance to work at the clinic, it wasn't so bad. Rukia had to admit that she was impressed by him. "You delivered our baby along with two of Yoruichi's."

Ichigo leaned over and placed his head on hers. His hand rested on top of hers. "I'm just glad I saved this one."

Then, she lifted her head up. She planted her hand against Ichigo's cheek and made him turn his head toward hers. She gazed into Ichigo's eyes before she leaned in and pressed her lips against his for a few minutes. Her body had moved in closer to his as she placed her hand behind his head.

* * *

A small number of days had passed when the doors of Urahara's shop had slid open. Byakuya stepped through with his eyes closed. Renji had followed in. Urahara had walked from behind the shelves and smiled, sensing their presence. He wanted to know what they were doing there but he knew he could probably figure it out. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

They stopped in front of him. "You know why we're here." Byakuya stated.

Urahara grinned. "Not really. You guys hardly leave the soul society."

"Daddy?" a voice called out. Neko went over quickly to where to where Urahara was. Once she had seen the two soul reapers, she hugged onto Urahara's leg, a little scared. Renji was still surprised that he had a daughter.

"If there's something you want here, you should let me know now. I still have other stuff to do." Urahara tried hard not to rush Byakuya and Renji out because it would look suspicious since he knew why they were there.

Byakuya had closed his eyes and walked passed him. Urahara turned to him. "Hey! What are you-?"

Byakuya slid the door to a room open. Inside, Yoruichi was sitting down in her bed. She had twisted the top half of her body around as she was still holding Urahara's and her baby boy in her arms. A serious look came on her face. Then, Byakuya had spoken. "Yoruichi. Congratulations on the new baby." Yoruichi remained silence as she wanted to know why he there. "I didn't expect for you to have one."

Yoruichi had started to get upset. Urahara placed his hands inside of his sleeves, struggling to keep his patience. "Did you only come by to see Yoruichi?"

Byakuya turned to Urahara, serious. "No. I still want to know where Rukia is."

Urahara shook his head as if it was pointless to ask him. "Awe. That again? I told you that she must've run away or something."

"With Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya added on. He had no doubt that it was who Rukia was with.

Urahara shrugged his shoulders. "Well if Ichigo is gone too, then maybe. I didn't know they liked each other like that."

Neither Byakuya nor Renji had believed that. Urahara made another attempt to make them leave. "So anyway. I got some stuff to do here so I'm glad you came over but like I told you years ago, I don't where Rukia or Ichigo could be." He looked down at Neko as he smiled at her. She still had seemed a little scared. "Come on Neko. It's time for your nap." He held out his hand for Neko to take which she did. Neko looked at Byakuya and Renji as they walked away, still worried.

Byakuya and Renji walked outside and stopped in front of the shop after Renji had closed the door behind them. They both could see that Urahara wasn't going to tell them anything. "So? Should we still look around?" Renji asked.

Byakuya started walking. He had other things on his mind. "No. There's something else we are going to do."

In the back part of the shop, Neko climbed into her bed and laid down, tired. She held her arms close to her body, worried as Urahara pulled the covers over her. "Daddy? Are they going to hurt Ichiro and mister and misses Kurosaki?"

Urahara smiled toward her for comfort. He didn't want her to be worried. "Don't worry about it. They'll be fine."

* * *

Almost two weeks had passed. Rukia was inside of her Chappy shop behind the counter. Because of her love of Chappy and Ichigo helping to buy the shop for her, she had been able to have a store full of Chappy merchandise. There was an older woman on one side of the store and two teenage girls on the other, looking at the items she had to offer. Rukia looked toward the counter smiling as she waited for either one of the customers to come up to the register. She had worn special glasses that looked like regular glasses like Ichigo's. Her dark hair was tied in a ponytail that hung over her shoulders.

Suddenly, two people had stepped through her door without opening it. Rukia looked up because she had sense them coming in. The smile had gone off of her face. Her mouth had open in shock and fear. Byakuya and Renji were advancing toward her. Her mind had told her to look away but she couldn't help it. She couldn't believe that they were there. The older woman in the store had walked to the counter in between them which made Byakuya and Renji stop. "Awe! As usual, you have the cutest merchandise Mrs. Kuro-."

Rukia had interrupted her before she had said her last name. If she would have said it, Byakuya and Renji would have known for sure she was there. "Thank you." Rukia replied nervously.

The woman placed the things she wanted to buy on the counter. "I would like to get some of these things for my daughter."

Rukia smiled. She had to pretend as if everything was normal. "Thank you. As always, you're my number one customer."

The woman grinned. "As long as you keep coming with these cute things, I will be." Rukia took the things that the woman had placed on the counter and started scanning them. She tried to avoid the hard stares of Byakuya and Renji looking at her. She just hoped that they didn't recognize that it was her. Rukia had finished scanning everything and placed everything in a bag. She handed the bag to the woman after she had paid. The woman waved to Rukia and left. Rukia smiled while trying to avoid looking at Byakuya and Renji. She had made sure to keep her spiritual pressure hidden. The two teenage girls walked to the counter with items in hand. Rukia let them pay for what they had and the girls left. Rukia at least hoped by then that Byakuya and Renji would go leave but they stood there watching her. A few seconds later, they had turned around and walked away from Rukia, leaving through the door. Rukia's hands slammed against the counter and leaned against it as she started to breathe hard. Worry had started to wash over again. She wondered if they knew who she was. Was she that obvious?

Outside of the shop, Ichigo was walking down the street with a bag in hand. He had walked inside of the store. On top of a building nearby, Byakuya and Renji had come out of hiding, noticing that the disguised Ichigo had walked in the store. "What do you think? Think its Ichigo?" Renji asked.

Byakuya didn't answer. He had other things on his mind.

Inside, Ichigo had noticed the stressed look on Rukia's face as he stood by the door. "What's wrong with you?"

Rukia looked up at him as she held onto her arms, scared. "Ichigo…I just saw Byakuya and Renji." Ichigo could see now why she was concerned. They met each other halfway across the store. "They were here. They stood right in front of me. They were waiting to see who I really was."

Ichigo pulled her closer which she wrapped her arms around him. "Don't worry about it. They left. If they really knew who you were, they would've done something by now."Rukia closed her eyes as she calmed down. She figured that Ichigo was right. They parted and Ichigo held up a brown bag in front of her. "I brought you something. We're still going on lunch right?"

A little smile came to Rukia's face. She walked over and locked the front door. She had placed a sign on the front saying that she would be back in thirty minutes. Afterwards, Ichigo followed Rukia into the back of the store where she could take breaks. Soon after, a girl had come to the store door. She had gotten sad seeing that she was too late and that she would have to wait. On the roof, Renji and Byakuya watched as the girl walked away. For now, they would watch and wait.

About thirty minutes had passed. Rukia had stood up from the couch that was in the back. She tied her hair back into a ponytail as she smiled. "Well. My time is up."

Ichigo was looking down as he had started buttoning his shirt back up. "Then I guess I'll get back to the clinic."

Rukia leaned over and pressed her lips against his. Her worries about earlier had gone away once he took her mind off of it. "Thanks Ichigo." Ichigo stood up and grabbed onto her hand. They both walked out of the room hand in hand toward the front of the door. He smiled at her one more time before he turned and left the shop. Rukia smiled, thinking that things would be fine. The girl from before that was waiting had walked in the shop. She had decided to come back once the shop was open.

After school, Ichiro was walking on his way home. He had glanced over to the other side of the street from where he did the other day, thinking again about the two soul reapers he saw. Once he looked over, unexpectedly, he had seen Renji on the other side of the street, staring seriously. Ichiro had started to get worried, wondering what he was up to. His hands grabbed onto the straps of his book bag tight and ran off as fast as he could. Whatever was going on, Ichiro knew it wasn't good. He ran until he made it back to the clinic. He ran to the part of the house that was the clinic where Ichigo was. "Dad!"

Ichigo turned around, surprised. Once he saw Ichiro with a scared look on his face, his surprise had turned into concern. Quickly, Ichiro had hugged onto him. "Ichiro-?"

Ichiro hugged onto him tighter. "Those guys…those guys in the black clothes. They keep coming around. I think they know."

Ichigo had started to get worried too. Rukia had said the same thing earlier. He looked down at Ichiro, trying to help him calm down. "Calm down Ichiro. Tell me what the guy look like."

Ichiro separated from Ichigo as he looked up at him. "He had red hair in a ponytail and black tattoos on him."

Ichigo had really started to get worried then. The exact same thing that he had heard from Rukia, he had heard from Ichiro. The only person that could come to mind was Renji. He had wondered what they were really here for. Isshin had walked in the room. Once he had seen Ichiro, he had gotten happy. "Hey! It's about time that you came over here!"

Ichigo pushed Ichiro toward Isshin. Ichiro turned around and looked surprised. So did Isshin. "Stay here! Dad! I need you to watch over him!"

Ichiro started to fear more. "Dad!"

Isshin was confused but placed his hands on Ichiro's shoulders so that he would stay there with him instead of running to Ichigo. Isshin had decided not to question what was going on right away. "Okay."

Ichiro was stunned that his grandfather had listened to his dad. Ichiro struggled and shook his self loose. "Dad!" He ran over to Ichigo. Ichigo had his cellphone in his hand. "Are you calling mom?"

Ichigo put the phone to his ear and looked over at Ichiro. "Yeah. We just need to go home. Things will be fine." Ichigo gave him a little smile to comfort him but he knew things wouldn't be all right until they were all back in hiding.

Rukia had waited around until it was time to close up shop. Things weren't as busy in the store today. She had locked the door behind her and started walking down the street. Suddenly, her phone had rung which she looked surprised. She put the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Rukia! Where are you going?" Ichigo yelled through the phone.

Rukia smiled but was confused by his tone. "I'm going home."

"Make sure that you're not being followed." Ichigo warned. "Ichiro saw Renji." Rukia's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that Ichiro had saw Renji too.

"If you can, go back home. We'll find some way to get back there." Ichigo told her.

Rukia held the phone close to her ear, feeling uneasy. All the years that they had been hiding out, this was the closest that someone had come to discovering them. "All right."

"Everything is going to be okay." Ichigo gently said. He knew that she had to be on edge right then. Rukia smiled a little, hoping that it would be. "Yeah. See you soon." Rukia put her phone back in her bag and looked around as she kept walking. She wanted to make sure that there were no soul reapers around but she couldn't sense any of their spiritual pressure. To be on the safe side, she had decided to start walking somewhere else other than Urahara's shop until Ichigo could figure out if it was safe to go home.

Ichigo hung up his phone and put it at his side, holding onto it loosely enough for it to drop out of his hand. He was worried for Rukia's sake. Isshin crossed his arms confused. "What's going on Ichigo?"

Ichiro stared up at him as his eyes shook a little. "Is mom going to be okay?"

"Yeah." Ichigo answered him. Ichigo looked over at Isshin. "Those guys that were after Rukia a few years ago are back and it looks like they found her."

Isshin looked toward the ground as he placed his hand on his chin. "The soul reapers." he muttered.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shocked. He had no idea that his dad knew about that. He had started to question how much his father had actually known. "Dad?" he called out surprised.

Isshin sighed as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "It's a bad time but I knew that you were hiding Rukia from the soul reapers and that she was one herself. You and Ichiro both have soul reaper abilities as well. You probably got it from your old man because I was once one too."

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing. He blinked a few times, stunned. "What the-?" Ichigo then calmed down thinking about the situation he was in now although he would have to ask about this later. "We don't have time for this! Ichiro stay here."

Ichiro pulled on his shirt. "No! I'm going with you!"

Ichigo sighed with his eyes closed. He knew that if he left Ichiro with Isshin that he would just find a way to escape and follow him. "Fine. We need to find a way to get back to the shop." Ichigo began to think. Mostly wishing that he knew where Rukia was right now and wishing that she was with them so that he would know that she was safe.

Rukia continued walking down the street, keeping an eye out for any soul reapers. Above her on a roof, Renji and Byakuya were watching her. Renji had a microphone that hung from his ear close to his mouth. He pulled out a cell phone. Suddenly, Rukia's phone had rung which she stopped. She had answered it, thinking that it was probably Ichigo again. Above, Renji used the microphone to speak as Ichigo's voice. "Rukia."

Rukia was surprised that he had called back so soon. "Ichigo?"

Renji continued speaking through the microphone, mimicking Ichigo's voice as he watched Rukia. "Things look all right now. We're going to head back home."

Rukia started to feel uneasy as she clutched more onto the phone as if something wasn't right. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Ichigo's voice assured her through her phone.

"Is he with you?" Rukia asked as a way of testing whether it was Ichigo or not.

"Yeah." Ichigo's voice answered. "Ichiro is with me. We'll be back at Urahara's soon okay?"

Rukia decided to put the so called Ichigo through one more test. "Can I speak with Ichiro?"

"Sure." Suddenly, she had heard Ichiro's voice. "Mom." The voice had sounded just like Ichiro's.

Rukia held the phone close to her, glad that Ichiro was safe. "Ichiro."

"Dad's right." Ichiro's voice replied cheerfully so that she would have nothing to worry about. "We're going to be back soon."

Rukia's expression had turned into a happy one. She had wanted to believe that things were all right. "Okay. I'll meet you back there." She closed her phone and put it away inside her bag. The only thing she wanted to do was to be with her family again. She turned around and started running, heading to Urahara's shop, relieved that things were all right again.

Renji stood up and watched along with Byakuya. Their time spent in the World of the Living had paid off by planning on trapping Rukia and spying on not only who they thought was Rukia, Ichigo, and Ichiro but on Urahara and his family as well. "This invention that Kurotsuchi came up with actually worked." Byakuya started walking away. Renji stood up. "Rukia is walking right into our trap. Everything should be set up for her once she gets to Urahara's shop." Renji followed as Byakuya had started to head over to the shop.

Rukia had made it to Urahara's shop within minutes. She slid the door open and then slid it closed. Once she had turned around, she had seen Urahara standing there with his hands in his sleeves, smiling. "Urahara." Rukia said surprised. She had almost gotten scared.

"Rukia." Urahara had walked closer to her.

Rukia had started to get a little nervous by how Urahara was acting. "Did Ichigo and Ichiro come back yet?"

Urahara kept the smile on his face. "No." he answered.

Rukia figured that they were still on their way and hadn't gotten there yet. "Okay."

Rukia was about to walk away but Urahara had stepped in front of her. She had started to get confused. "Rukia. You know. You don't have to leave just yet." Suspicions started to rise inside Rukia by the way he was acting.

In the back room where the door was closed, soul reapers were bending down at different corners of the room with their zanpakutos in hand. In between two of them was a scared Neko who was trying hard not to cry. Nearby, one of the soul reapers was holding the new, sleeping baby boy in his arms. Yoruichi was sitting in her bed upset as two soul reapers were beside her with their zanpakutos pointed at her neck. Everything in her body had tensed as she wanted to attack them but she held herself back. They were closely watching her and held her children close to them. She didn't want to risk them getting hurt. She stared across the room back and forth between her children. Her eyes had traveled back again to Neko who was staring at her. Neko's eyes were shaking as the soul reapers held the tips of their zanpakutos close to her body. Yoruichi could see by the look in her eyes that she was crying out for her to help her. Yoruichi growled under her breath, angry that she couldn't move. She knew she was fast enough to escape the soul reapers holding her but under the conditions that she was still recovering and there were two children to save instead of one kept her still. She didn't know if the soul reapers holding them wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

The baby boy that the soul reaper held in his arms had started to move and began to cry. Rukia and Urahara could hear him from the back. The soul reaper handed him back to Yoruichi so that she could calm him down. Yoruichi rocked him a little until he did. After they heard silence, Urahara turned his attention back to Rukia. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Before you go, I was wondering if you could get Ichigo to come see me. My neck and back have been hurting lately."

Outside, Renji had started to look suspicious but Byakuya had remained serious. "I will." Rukia assured him.

Urahara held out his hand that was on his neck to her. "Thanks Rukia."

Rukia placed her hand in his a little confused. She looked down at his arm. On it, there were words written in red ink. It said "They're here."

Despite her worry, she had remained calm and let go of his hand as she smiled. "You know. I just thought about something. I'll probably run into Ichigo soon." She looked down thinking before she looked up at Urahara. She had to make an excuse to leave and figure out what to do next. "I forgot something I was supposed to get for Ichiro so we should we back in a few minutes." Rukia turned around and walked out.

Urahara had hoped that she would get away and that he had made it less suspicious that she was leaving. It was hard keeping a smile on his face the whole time, knowing that his family's lives were being threaten. Rukia was walking outside as calm as she could even though she wanted to run.

Suddenly, Byakuya, Renji, and a few other soul reapers had jumped down in front of her and surrounded her. Rukia's eyes widened in surprised. She had finally been caught. "Rukia." Byakuya had begun to say.

Rukia wasn't sure how to respond. She thought even if she had lied, they would still know it was her. The other soul reapers had started to move in closer. Rukia had started to step back a little. Byakuya closed his eyes. "Take her in."

Soul reapers had advanced toward her. Rukia knew that if she had fought, that Byakuya would just fight her. She placed her hand in front of her. "Hado Number 33." Rukia shot toward the ground which caused dust to rise. She turned around and started running. A few of the soul reapers had jumped in the air over the smoke. They caught up with Rukia and pinned her down to the ground with her hands behind her back. She struggled but she couldn't get up.

Byakuya and Renji walked back inside to where Urahara was. Byakuya closed his eyes. "You didn't keep our part of the deal. You've been hiding Rukia all these years." The soul reapers came out as they were holding Neko. Urahara had started to get worried. "What are you doing?"

Neko looked scared as she stood between the same two soul reapers. Zanpakutos were pointed in front of her. "Daddy!"

The rest of the soul reapers that were hiding in the room had walked outside. Urahara looked around but then turned his attention back to Byakuya and had started to get angry. "Let her go!"

Yoruichi came out beside Urahara alone and outraged. She had put their sleeping son down so that she could deal with Byakuya. "If you don't let her go, I will kill you!"

Byakuya didn't prefer to do things that way but he had been given orders. "Then we'll have no choice." Everything in Urahara and Yoruichi had made them want to attack but with their daughter in danger, they weren't sure about what they should do.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Ichiro were running toward Urahara's shop. They were worried about what was going on and wondered where Rukia was. Ichiro started to trail behind Ichigo, tired. He reached out his hand. "Dad!" he moaned.

Ichigo looked back and grabbed onto his arm. He pulled him over enough to where Ichiro landed on his back. It felt no different from when he used to carry Rukia around as a soul reaper. A few minutes later, they had made it to Urahara's shop. They had looked up to see a portal in the sky. The soul reapers had Rukia as they were going through. Ichigo and Ichiro had looked scared. "Mom!" Ichiro shouted.

Before she could say anything, Rukia had been taken through. Ichigo looked over and seen Byakuya and Renji standing nearby. "Let her go!" he yelled.

They weren't sure what to say to Ichigo. They were mainly focus on catching up what had happen over the years, seeing Ichigo and his son together. Ichigo put Ichiro down on the ground. Byakuya closed his eyes and started to float up in the air. He didn't have any intent on fighting Ichigo. Renji had floated up after him. Ichigo growled and pressed his badge against his chest. He had changed into his soul reaper form. "Bankai!" he yelled out. He changed into his bankai form.

Ichiro wanted to run after Ichigo. "Dad!"

"Stay back Ichiro!" Ichigo shouted. He flew up as fast he could. He sent attack toward but Byakuya just used his zanpakuto to destroy it. "Bring Rukia back now!" Ichigo demanded.

Renji flew down fast. His zanpakuto had collided with Ichigo's. Both of them growled as they looked intensely toward each other. Ichiro had started to get anxious. He wanted to help his dad fight. He pulled out his badge. Renji had managed to push Ichigo off and flew off into the portal. Ichigo tried to fly after them but the portal had closed quickly. Ichiro had looked scared. His mom was now gone.

Ichigo put his head down, disappointed with himself. After all these years, they had finally got her. He floated back down to the ground as his bangs still covered his eyes. He could barely stand after letting Rukia be taken.

"Dad." Ichiro walked over to him and hugged him with his eyes closed. "Where did they take her? Where?" Ichiro cried.

Ichigo didn't answer him. His eyes were barely open as he stared toward the ground. All he could think about was how he failed to keep Rukia away from them but he knew that he had planned to go after her.

Urahara and Yoruichi had walked out to him. Yoruichi had stopped to him first. "Ichigo." she whispered.

Urahara had stopped beside her. "I'm sorry."

Yoruichi crossed her arms upset. "They took Neko too because we were trying to let Rukia escape. I'm going after her." Neither Yoruichi nor Urahara blamed anything that happened on Ichigo and Rukia. They wanted to make sure that they were okay too and still keep them hidden.

Ichiro looked worried. He couldn't believe that they took Neko too. Ichigo turned to them, surprised. "Neko?"

Urahara turned to Yoruichi. "Are you sure? What about the baby?"

Yoruichi looked over at him and smiled. "You'll take care of him while I'm gone."

Urahara sighed. He thought that it would be more exciting going after Neko. "All right."

Ichiro looked determined. "I want to go too."

Ichigo looked back at him and gave him a serious look. "No way."

Ichiro looked surprised. "What? I'm a soul reaper too! You taught me how to use my powers!"

Ichigo turned around to him and placed his hand on Ichiro's shoulder. "I didn't teach you everything. Just stay here just in case Urahara needs your help."

Ichiro sighed as he looked down, upset. Something inside of him made him want to go after his mom. Urahara crossed his arms. "You might need help with this one Ichigo."

Ichigo looked over at Urahara and Yoruichi. He wanted to go and save Rukia as soon as possible. "I'll go find the others."

Yoruichi stepped closer to the two men. "We'll meet back here then."

Ichiro continued to look down. He couldn't let go saving his mom. He knew he had to find some way. Ichigo left and went out to find Uryu, Chad, and Orihime. He had explained the situation to them and they, in the end, had wanted to help. Once he had done that, they all met back at outside Urahara's shop. Together, they stood. "So? Uryu, Chad, Yoruichi and I will get ready to head to the soul society." Ichigo looked over at Orihime. "Orihime. I was hoping you could stay here and watch out for Ichiro and help Urahara. I got a feeling he's going to need help with the baby."

Urahara pouted a little as he placed his hands in his sleeves. He thought he could handle a baby. Ichiro had looked down the whole time. He was still upset that he couldn't go. Everyone started walking toward Urahara's shop but Ichigo, Ichiro, and Orihime. She was waiting to see if she was supposed to take Ichiro with her now. Ichigo bent down to him and placed his hands on Ichiro's shoulders. Ichiro's bangs were covering his eyes so that Ichigo couldn't see them. He didn't want to show how hurt and upset he was that he couldn't go. "Ichiro. I'll be back as soon as I can okay? Just listen to what Orihime tells you and if something happens, just let Orihime or Urahara know."

Ichiro had started to shake which Ichigo could feel. Ichigo had looked surprised. "Ichiro?" Ichiro had backed away, shifting Ichigo's hands off his shoulders. "Ichiro?" Ichigo began to raise his voice.

Ichiro lifted his head. The anger had shown through his face as tears were in his eyes. He closed his eyes tight. "Why can't I go with you?" he yelled. "I can help you save mom! I know I can!"

A sad expression had come across Ichigo's face. He could understand Ichiro being upset but he didn't know how he could make Ichiro understand how dangerous trying to save his mom would be. "I know you can too but you have no idea how strong these soul reapers are. I don't want you getting hurt."

"No!" Ichiro shouted, upset. "You just don't want me getting in your way!" Ichiro turned around soon after and took off running away from the shop.

Ichigo stood up worried. "Ichiro!" There was no response "Ichiro!" Ichigo called again.

Ichigo growled a little as he turned around. He wanted to go after Ichiro but he didn't know where he could be going. When he calmed down, he turned away from the shop. "I gotta go find him."

Orihime had stepped in front of him with her hand out in front of her to stop Ichigo. "Ichigo. Let me go after him."

Ichigo was surprised that she stopped him. He thought he should be the one to convince Ichiro not to be upset. "But I-."

"Ichiro is really upset with his mom being taken and not being able to help. He'll only get more upset if he keeps hearing that he can't go with you." Orihime brought up a point.

Ichigo sighed as he looked down. He knew that she was right. Orihime put her hand down at her side. "Let me find Ichiro and talk to him. After all, we will be staying together for a while right?"

Ichigo smiled a little. He wouldn't have to worry too much about Ichiro if Orihime was watching him. "Okay."

Orihime nodded to give Ichigo assurance. Ichigo headed toward the shop as Orihime went away from it to find Ichiro.

* * *

_It was a long chapter but as always, let me know what you think._


	12. Saving Rukia

_Hey everyone! Finally made it back to fanfiction. I've been busy these past few weeks that I didn't have time to post or edit anything. Sorry to keep you waiting. Here is the next chapter of the story. _

* * *

_Chapter 12: Saving Rukia:_

Orihime searched around everywhere she could after Ichiro had run away from Urahara's shop but there was no sign of him anywhere. Sunset had come around when she had stopped by the river in town. She looked around but there was still no sign of him anywhere. She felt as if she had been all over town. She gazed down, exhausted as she watched the orange light from the sunset hitting the water. There was a moment to herself where she could stand and think more of where else Ichiro could have gone. She knew that Ichigo still had to be really worried about him. She was starting to get worried just the same. Then, she had glanced over toward the empty road and seen Ichiro sitting on the hill that was overlooking the water. He had his knees up to his chest as his arms were wrapped around his legs. His face was buried down in his knees. From far away, it was hard to see but his body was shaking. The closer she walked to him, the more she could hear him crying.

Soon, she bent down beside him and smiled a little, relieved that she had finally found him. "Ichiro?" she called gently. Quickly, Ichiro wiped his eyes once he heard her voice and looked over at Orihime. Even though he wanted to hide it, she could still see the sadden look on his face and the redness in his eyes. Slowly, she placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay to cry Ichiro. You're upset." Ichiro stared toward the river in front of him. Orihime wasn't sure about what she could say to him to make him feel better but she knew she had to try. "So? Do you want to talk about it?"

Right away, Ichiro spoke as he got upset. "He doesn't think I can help him save mom. I know I can. I'm just like him."

Orihime sat down beside him as she could hear the little bit of anger in his voice. She could notice Ichiro's no giving up attitude. The same thing that she could see in Ichigo. "Did Ichigo ever tell you the story of the first time he saved your mom?"

A confused look came across Ichiro's face as he frowned. "I'm not sure."

Orihime stared down toward the ground, reminiscing. "Well. It's the same thing that's happening now. Your mom was supposed to be back in the soul society. The place where they took her. They had brought her back to be executed." Ichiro had started to get scared but then thought about it. Since his mom was still alive, it had to have a good ending. "Your dad didn't want that to happen so he traveled to the soul society with me, Uryu, and Chad and we went to save her." Orihime looked up toward the sky, smiling before looking back at Ichiro. "Your dad trained and trained until he could get strong enough to save her. He had to fight a lot of strong soul reapers. On the day she was supposed to be executed, he rushes in and saves her!"

Ichiro's eyes widened in surprised. It was a good story in the end. Orihime gazed back down as she wrapped her arms around her legs. "Through all the pain he had suffered and his blood that was shed, he still wanted to save her and ended up saving her."

Ichiro was still amazed. He didn't know how bad it was for his dad to go through saving his mom. Then, he had sighed as he calmed down as his eyelids closed halfway. His desire to help had come back. Orihime looked over at him and smiled. "Your dad is sort of an expert at going after people and saving them. I wouldn't worry about it. In no time, he'll be back here with your mom." she assured Ichiro. Ichiro continued to look down. He believed that his dad could do it but he still couldn't help how he felt. It still wasn't enough.

"Come on. We should go before it gets dark." Orihime suggested. Ichiro closed his eyes tight as he felt his self starting to cry again. He tried to hold it back but he couldn't. Tears rolled down his cheek without end. Orihime scooted in closer to him. Quickly, he leaned toward her and placed his head on her chest. She placed one hand behind his head and the other on his back. She leaned her head on Ichiro and continued to sit with him until he had stopped a few minutes later. Both of them had stood up and went back to Orihime's house before it had gotten dark.

As the night continued, while Ichiro was asleep in a sleeping bag in another room, Orihime had stood inside her living room as she had used her phone to call Ichigo. She pressed her phone close to her ear.

Ichigo was sitting inside Urahara's shop against the wall. He was too anxious to sleep as Rukia was still on his mind. Seeing Orihime's name come up on his phone had made him relieved. "Orihime."

Orihime was happy to hear Ichigo's voice when he had answered. "Ichigo! Don't worry. Ichiro is here with me and he's sleeping now. I think I got him to calm down."

Ichigo placed his arm up on his knee that was up as he stared up toward the ceiling. "That's good. Maybe I should see him before I leave."

Orihime put her finger to her lips, thinking. Apart of her was against the idea. "Hmm."

"What?" Ichigo asked as he looked surprised.

Orihime looked down, concerned. "I don't know. Ichiro might get upset all over again."

Ichigo thought that she was right but he did want to see Ichiro again. His eyes had lowered some. "Maybe." A few seconds later, Ichigo had made a decision. "Just tell Ichiro that I'll be back soon." He thought that it might have been better if he left without saying anything to Ichiro personally. He knew that Ichiro would get upset and only ask to go with him again. "All right. See ya."

"See you later Ichigo." Orihime put the phone down from her ear as she started to get worried. To herself, she had wished Ichigo good luck. Ichigo hung up his phone and left it in his hand. He had started to get him mind off of Ichiro and focus more on Rukia and what was the best way to get her back.

* * *

In the soul society, Rukia walked in the street as she was carrying Neko in her arms. Neko's legs were wrapped around her waist and her arms were wrapped around Rukia's neck. Her head had leaned down on her shoulder. Neko had calmed down after a while mostly because of Rukia's comfort after they had been taken from the World of the Living. Now she was feeling very tired. There were soul reapers walking in front of them and behind them. In front of them, Byakuya and Renji were leading the group. "Misses Kurosaki?" Neko started to say.

Hearing Neko say Rukia's married name had caught everyone's attention and had almost made some come to a stop. Even Byakuya and Renji glanced back. They didn't ask Rukia if she was married or not but they assumed that she was. Now they knew for sure. Rukia started rubbing her back so that she would start falling asleep. "It's okay Neko."

"Is my daddy coming to save us?" Neko questioned, concerned.

Byakuya and Renji glanced back again. Rukia stared at them, not intending on answering that even though she wanted to comfort Neko and say that she believed that someone would. Neko grabbed onto her tighter. "Where are we going?" she moaned.

"Don't worry. Just go to sleep." Rukia whispered to her. She looked over at Neko as she continued to rub her back. Neko's eyes had started to lower for a few seconds until she closed them. She just had to trust Rukia that nothing bad would happen. Rukia had continued walking with the group. It was silence along the rest of the way.

Finally, they had made it to the cell where Rukia was put the first time when they had brought her back to the Soul Society to be executed. They had decided not to tie her hands since she had Neko with her. Byakuya stood in front of the cell as Renji had leaned against the wall beside the cell out of Rukia's sight. He wanted to listen in on the conversation if Byakuya and Rukia had one. Somehow, he couldn't face her after all those years. Rukia put Neko down on the floor to let her sleep before she looked over at Byakuya. He closed his eyes. "They're still deciding your punishment."

Rukia looked down. She was worried but not as much as she was the first time when they were deciding her punishment. "So?" Byakuya began speaking, snapping Rukia out her thoughts. "After all these years, you've been married to Kurosaki?"

Renji's shoulders had started to tense at hearing the question. There was no denying for Rukia now. "Yes."

Byakuya looked over at her. "For how long?" he asked, curiously.

Rukia glanced toward the floor. Finally, she would have to answer for what happened after she disappeared. "Eleven years." she answered.

Byakuya looked to the side before he looked back at Rukia, thinking. "Hmm. That seemed to be around the time you went missing. What did you do? Escape her to be with Ichigo?"

Rukia placed hands together in front of her. "No. I ran off and got into some trouble but Ichigo found me. Soon after we returned to the World of the Living, we got married."

Renji had crossed his arms as he closed his eyes. There was an irritated look on her face. He couldn't believe that she had gotten married to Ichigo right away. "That boy that looks like Ichigo." Byakuya began again. "He's yours and his son right?"

"Yes. Ichiro." Rukia replied. The more they had talked, the more it had started to bother Renji but he wanted to keep listening.

"How old is he?" Byakuya asked.

"He's ten years old." Rukia answered.

"I see. You must've had him soon after you were married."

"Yes."

Byakuya looked over to Neko that was sleeping. "How old is she?"

Rukia looked over at her. "She's six years old." Then, she looked back at Byakuya.

"A lot of things must've happened over the years." Rukia continued to look at Byakuya. It didn't look like he changed one bit over time. Byakuya had turned with his eyes closed and walked away. Renji looked over, thinking about saying something to Rukia but he had decided not to and followed behind Byakuya. Rukia walked over and sat next to a sleeping Neko. She smiled as she watched her sleep. The only thing she thought she would have to do now was wait for someone to come for them. She couldn't risk fighting and Neko getting hurt or taken away from her. She figured that Ichigo probably would for them.

* * *

The next day in the World of the Living, Ichigo had slid the door open to where the others were waiting for him. He hadn't slept the whole night as his mind kept thinking of what he should do and how he should save Rukia. The others had noticed the tired look on his face. "Hey guys." Ichigo whispered.

"Hey Ichigo!" Urahara said as a way of cheering him up.

Ichigo smiled back as he closed his eyes. "Ready to go?"

Urahara, Yoruichi, Uryu, and Chad stood up. Ichigo took it as a sign that they were ready. Afterwards, Urahara opened a way for them to get into the soul society. Yoruichi and Urahara looked at each other and smiled as they were standing close together. His same white and green hat had casted a shadow over his eyes. Yoruichi leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "I'll be back with Neko." She walked over toward the portal and looked back before she left. "If you have any trouble with the baby, remember to call Orihime."

Urahara placed his hands inside of his sleeve. "I know."

Yoruichi had jumped through the portal. Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad walked over near the portal. Ichigo looked back and smiled as best he could. "Hey. If you see Ichiro, tell him that I'm sorry that he couldn't come along and I'll be back soon."

Urahara lowered his head a little. "Okay. Next time you go on a mission, you gotta get some sleep."

"I know." Ichigo said before he entered in the portal with Uryu, and Chad. Soon, the portal had closed in front of Urahara. He had hoped that things would go okay because the soul reapers were probably expect Ichigo to come and would get ready for him.

Ichigo and the others traveled through and in a few minutes made it to the soul society. They had landed near Kukaku's and Ganju's house. Through there, they knew they could find out what was going on and break through the barrier to the Soul Society.

Through the night, Ichiro had trouble sleeping. Several times he had woken up during the night. He was still worried about his mom. Sometimes, he would grab onto his pillow with a troubled stare on his face, remembering how she was taken and wondering if she was okay now. Finally, he had woken up early in the morning. He got up and got dressed. He checked Orihime's room to find her still asleep. _"Sorry Orihime." _He left the apartment without making much of a sound and ran off.

He started running to the other side of town. He figured there was no point in him trying to go to Urahara's shop since he thought his dad had left all ready and even if he was still there, there was still no way Ichigo would let him go with him. He stopped in front of a warehouse. "Hello?" Ichiro called out. "Ushoda!" Suddenly, a pink barrier had appeared. A piece of the barrier that was square shape and wide enough to uncover the door to the warehouse had opened.

Ichiro's shoulders had started to tense up. A little nervous, Ichiro had walked inside. He had gone down the tunnel that had led to another world. The training ground for the Visored. There were canyons standing up all around and the ground was made out of rocks. Down at the bottom, Shinji and the others were standing around. Shinji grinned. "Ichiro! We haven't seen you for a while since your dad brought you by."

Ichiro kept walking with a serious look on his face. Everyone had noticed. Shinji looked surprised. "What's wrong?"

Ichiro stopped in front of Shinji, determined. "I need you to train me."

Everyone was a little taken back by his serious tone. Something had to be wrong. "What's going on?"

Ichiro clutched his teeth together as he baled his fists. "I need to get stronger. The soul reapers took my mom and I wanna get her back!"

Shinji was a little confused. "What about your dad?"

Ichiro started to get angry. The answer "No" his dad kept giving him kept echoing in his head. "He told me I couldn't go."

Shinji placed his hand at his side. Hearing what Ichiro had just said had made him a little uneasy. Hiyori stepped toward Ichiro, upset. "Then why should we train you if he doesn't want you getting involved?"

Ichiro put his head down as he got angrier. It seemed that no one believed that he could help. "I want to go! Please! Even if my dad does come back before my training is up, then it was still good that I trained? Right?" Ichiro closed his eyes tight. "I want to be as strong as everyone tells me he is!"

The Visored looked at each other. They still weren't sure if they should train him or not but they knew that Ichiro had always wanted to learn about how to use his powers. Finally, Shinji looked back at Ichiro with a disappointed look on his face. His arms hung loosely at his sides. "I don't know if you're ready. I thought your dad was going to train you anyway. You haven't got your bankai or found out your zanpakuto's name or learn how to control the hollow inside of you if you get one like your dad did."

"Please teach me to do something! I'll do whatever training you tell me too! Please." Ichiro put his head down as he still had his eyes closed tightly. He didn't know what else he could say to convince them. Shinji cocked his head to the side. He didn't like seeing Ichiro that way. "Hold on." Shinji walked away and huddled in a group with the rest of the Visored. "What do you guys think?"

Hiyori closed her eyes. "Well. He might be like one of us like Ichigo. I don't know about the kid. I mean what if Ichigo comes back and tries to kick our butts because we let his kid go through what he had to? I beat Ichigo up a lot when he was training."

Ushoda had a concerned expression on his face. "Yes but Ichiro could get seriously hurt."

Lisa placed her hand on her side as she held her sword in the other. "But if the kid wants to do it, it won't be our fault if he gets hurt. Let Ichigo get on his case about it."

Mashiro placed her hand to her cheek as she looked up, thinking. She didn't think Ichigo would let them get away with that. "Hmm. I don't know."

They looked back at Ichiro who still had his head down and a look of depression. "Look at the kid." Shinji was starting to take pity for him.

Aikawa crossed his arms as he stared at Ichiro. "He really wants to save his mom."

Kensei also crossed his arms as he looked serious. "But we can't let go to the soul society. He'll get killed."

Otoribashi placed his fingers under his chin. "Maybe…we can figure something out."

They walked back over to him and Shinji placed his hands on his shoulders. "Listen. I still don't know about this. I don't think your dad wants you to go through this. You don't know how dangerous this really is. When you dad had to go through this, it was a life or death thing. If he didn't control the hollow inside of him within a certain time limit, then we would've had to kill him."

Ichiro's eyes widened. The tears he had been trying to hold back had left from his eyes and rolled down his cheek. "But why would he do that?"

Shinji looked to the side. "Well. His hollow side was trying to take control of him sometimes so he had to try and find a way to control it and there was supposed to be a war coming up that he had to train for."

Ichiro looked toward the ground. Ichigo didn't tell him what he had to go through being different than human. At that point, Ichiro could tell that they probably weren't going to train him. He could understand that they didn't want to risk him dying and Ichigo finding out. "Thanks anyway guys." They could hear the sound of disappointment through his voice.

Shinji stood up straight and placed his arms on his side. "Well if it's any consolation, we didn't train your dad to find his bankai."

Ichiro lifted his head up shocked. Right then, he just thought of another opportunity to find a way to help his mom. Maybe it would be something less dangerous. "All right! Thanks guys!" Ichiro ran off toward the way out.

Shinji held out his hand a little. "Wait!" Ichiro didn't turn back and they watched him as he left. Hiyori crossed her arms. She wasn't worry about Ichiro. "He'll probably be back someday especially if he has a hollow inside of him."

Ichiro ran back across town and made it back to Urahara's shop. He opened the door as he was out of breath and searched around, hoping he was there. He walked in and looked around the shop. There was no sign of anyone being there. Finally he had gone to the other side of the house and slid the door open to Urahara's room. Inside, Urahara was sitting with the baby in his hands. The baby was sounded asleep which Urahara was glad about. "Mr. Urahara."

Urahara smiled, relieved. "Ichiro."

"Did my dad leave all ready?" Ichiro asked.

"I'm afraid so." Urahara answered. Ichiro looked away, disappointed. He was too late. Urahara turned his attention back to the baby. "He told me to tell you that he was sorry that he couldn't take you and that he'll be back with your mom soon."

Ichiro sat down beside him, sighing a little. He had his knees up to his chest as he wrapped his arms around his legs. A little of his anger had came back to him, remembering that Ichigo didn't want him to go with him. Then, he snapped out of it as he remembered what he had come over to ask. "Oh yeah? Mr. Urahara?"

Urahara glanced over at him, curious. "Yeah?"

Ichiro stood up, determined. "I wanna train! I want to become strong!"

A serious look came across Urahara's face. "Like your father?"

Ichiro had become stunned. What Urahara said had caught him off guard. He gazed down, thinking that he couldn't. "No. I won't be as strong as you guys say he is. I went to go visit Shinji and the others and they wouldn't let me train with them. They said fighting if I had a hallow inside me, that it was dangerous and that they couldn't help me get my bankai." Ichiro still wasn't sure what a "bankai" was.

Urahara smiled a little. "Well! You wanna know something? Your dad was training under me to get his bankai."

Ichiro's eyes widened in surprised. He couldn't believe that he had found the person that had trained his dad so soon. "You did?"

Urahara grinned. "Yup!"

Ichiro placed his hands and knees on the floor with a pleading look in his eyes. "Please train me! Please!"

Urahara was a little amazed by how anxious Ichiro was. "Well…Are you sure you want to?"

"Yes!" Ichiro replied quickly. He almost didn't let Urahara finish his sentence.

Urahara looked down at the baby in his arms, concerned. "I don't know. I still have him to take care of."

Suddenly, Orihime rushed in, breathing hard. Ichiro looked surprised. "Orihime?"

"Ichiro…" Orihime had tried to speak but she bent over as she put her hands on her knees with her eyes closed. She had waited a few seconds until she could catch her breath before she stood up straight and opened her eyes. "Ichiro? Why did you run away this morning?" When Orihime got her strength back, she was really to yell. "You left this morning without even telling me! Why would you do that? Ichigo left me responsible for you? Think of how your mom and dad would feel if something had happened to you! Where did you go anyway?"

Ichiro looked toward the ground and to the side, sad. "Sorry. I just wanted to find a way to-." Ichiro had stopped himself before he told them about wanting to go after his dad to save his mom. He knew if he told then Urahara probably wouldn't train him and there would be no way he could find a way into the soul society. "I just wanted to train to be a better soul reaper. I want to become stronger."

Urahara looked up at Orihime. "Well…if Orihime doesn't mind watching the baby, I'll train you."

A big smile came on Ichiro's face as his eyes lit up. Orihime started to get nervous. She didn't have much experience taking care of a baby. "Um?" Urahara stood up with the baby in hand and walked over until he was in front of Orihime. He bent down and carefully handed the baby over into her arms. He smiled. "If you have any trouble with him, just call and let me know." Urahara and Ichiro started walking out of the room. Urahara was a little relieved to be off of baby watching duty.

Orihime reached her hand out a little as she kept the baby in her other arm. "But…?" There was a nervous sound in her voice. It was too late. They had all ready left. Orihime turned her attention down to the little life in her arms. Looking at his tiny sleeping face and dark purple hair had made her smile instantly. "You are pretty cute." She continued to look down on him, watching him sleep.

A few minutes later, Urahara and Ichiro went into the canyons where Urahara and Ichigo had trained years back. Ichiro stopped, looking at the enormous rock structures. Urahara had walked ahead of him but then stopped. He turned back toward Ichiro. "Ready to get started?"

Ichiro looked over at him surprised, snapping out of his train of thought. He nodded. "Yeah." Ichiro walked to him.

Urahara pulled out his zanpakuto and placed it at his side. "Are you sure you want me to train you instead of your dad?"

Ichigo had baled his fists together on his side as he pressed his lips tight together. He did want his father to train him but this was an emergency. His mom was in trouble and he wanted to help. He had to. "No. I want to learn now! Right away!"

The smile on Urahara's face had gotten bigger. "All right then but I got to warn you. This won't be easy."

Ichiro smirked. "Right…" He thought if his dad could do it, he could definitely finish this as if it was nothing.

"All right." Urahara said as if Ichiro was taken it too lightly. Ichiro pulled his badge from his pocket and pressed it against his chest. His human body had dropped on the ground behind him, leaving only soul reaper form conscious. He held his zanpakuto in his hand ready to go. Urahara swung his arm with his zanpakuto and sent an attack toward Ichiro. Ichiro placed his zanpakuto in front of him, getting ready to block his attack but once the attack got close, his eyes widened. He could feel how strong the light was that was coming toward him. His body froze in place unable to move. Seconds later, there was a loud crash. Soon the smoke had cleared and Urahara could see Ichiro lying on the ground with his eyes closed tight. Urahara placed his zanpakuto on his shoulders. _"I bet he won't think it's going to be easy now."_

Ichiro continued lying on the ground in a little bit of pain from hitting the ground. _"Okay…so this won't be…so easy." _He opened his eyes and looked toward the sky with a sad look in them. He still had to continue. _"Mom." _

* * *

_Hope that you liked the chapter and I will continue to update the story. As always, please let me know if you liked it. _


	13. Prolong My Life My Saver

_Hi everyone! Thank you for waiting for the next chapter. Also thank you for the recent reviews and adding this story to your favorites and alerts. Much appreciated. Time to push the story along so I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. _

* * *

_Chapter 13: Prolong My Life My Saver:_

In the Soul Society, the captains had left from a meeting that they just had with Head Captain Yamamoto. Byakuya with news from the meeting had returned back to the cell where they were holding Rukia. He waited nearby the cell while two soul reapers had opened it. Rukia lifted her head up at them surprised as she was holding Neko close beside her. They both were sitting down on the wooden floors. One of the soul reapers had pulled Rukia's arms from around Neko. Rukia's eyes had widened, concerned. "What are you-?"

The soul reaper had picked up Neko from the floor. Neko's arms had instantly gone around his neck holding on. Quickly, she turned her head back to Rukia, scared. "Misses Kurosaki!"

Rukia wondered what was going on. Her body had frozen in confusion over why they were taking Neko away from her. "It's all right Neko. You'll be fine." Rukia assured her for comfort so that she wouldn't start crying.

The soul reaper walked out of sight while the other soul reaper had walked out behind from him and closed and lock the cell. Soon, Byakuya had walked in front of the cell in Rukia's view. "So they have decided your punishment." A serious look came across Rukia's face, wondering what her fate would be. Byakuya closed his eyes, continuing. "They decided that you will be executed soon."

Rukia started to get upset. Right after, she stood up. "Again? They tried that last time and that didn't work!"

"They want to make sure that Kurosaki doesn't interfere or anyone else. They are prepared if he tries to ruin this." Byakuya warned.

Suddenly, Rukia closed her eyes tight as she pressed her hand to her mouth. Byakuya was a little amazed. He thought that Rukia was actually going to cry about the situation. "Rukia?" Rukia placed her hand to her stomach. He could hear little noises coming from her but they didn't sound like sobs. Other soul reapers that were walking nearby had turned their attention to her, curious. They like Byakuya weren't sure what was going on with her. Rukia's body had begun to shake a little. Her knees had fallen to the ground, unable to take standing anymore. She couldn't speak. Finally, she had leaned her head down, letting out what she had in her stomach. Everyone turned their heads with their eyes closed avoiding the sight of her throwing up but they couldn't block the noises.

After Rukia had calmed down, she slowly opened her eyes. Her hands were pressed against the floor as she was breathing hard. Looking passed the cell, her sight was blurry. She had felt light-headed. Her body begun to fall over toward the side slowly and then, hit the ground. Her eyes had lowered down to a close. A few seconds later, she had gone unconscious. Everyone looked stunned, not sure what just happened. Rukia just reacted out of nowhere.

Byakuya turned his head back toward the other soul reapers quickly. "Find Captain Unohana." he demanded. "See if she could explain what's going on.

A male soul reaper raised his hand swiftly to salute him. "Yes Captain Kuchiki!"

The two soul reapers that had taken Neko out before stood nearby. One of them had waved his hands in front of him with a worried but upset appearance on his face. "Oh no! I'm not going in there to clean up the mess she's made!"

A few soul reapers had gone into the cell with a stretcher and carried Rukia to where Captain Unohana was. Byakuya, meanwhile, had gone into a guest room where Neko was being kept to see if he could figure out what happened to Rukia. There were two soul reapers standing with her as she was sitting on a bed with her head down, looking sad. "May I ask you something?" Neko had refused to look up at him. "Has Rukia seemed sick to you lately?"

Neko then lifted her head, worried. It showed through her big yellow eyes. "Is something wrong with Misses Kurosaki?"

"Yes." Byakuya answered.

Neko looked down as her eyes traveled around on the floor. She placed her hands on her legs as they swung back and forth. "Well…there was this one time when Misses Kurosaki did look sick. She looked like she was going to throw up. I asked her if she was okay but she told me she was and in a few minutes she looked fine."

To Byakuya, it seemed that maybe something was wrong with Rukia and that this didn't happen because she heard about her execution. He had turned around and started walking away. "Wait!" Neko yelled out. Byakuya stopped in place and turned his attention back to the child. There was still so much worry in her eyes. "Is Misses Kurosaki going to be okay?"

Usually, Byakuya didn't have to comfort children and didn't have experience with them. He was silence for a moment thinking what was the best thing to say to her. Finally, he replied. "She'll be fine."

Neko started to get upset after he answered. Another thought came to mind. She baled her fists tight. "When are you going to let us go home?" she shouted, demanding to know. Byakuya didn't look back nor answered. Instead, he walked away. Neko wanted to bring her claws out but they hadn't fully grown back yet since Yoruichi had cut them so she just glared into the hallway at his back, furious.

* * *

A few hours later, Rukia was lying in a bed, sleeping in a room alone at Captain Unohana's. She was lying under the white covers with her arm resting on her stomach. She hadn't woken up at all since she was brought to see the captain. In another room, Captain Unohana was looking at her computer. Her eyes had widened in surprised at what she had saw. Her lieutenant Kotetsu had walked into the room to check on the captain's progress on Rukia. She had looked concerned once she had seen the worried look on Captain's Unohana's face. She stopped in beside Captain Unohana, curious. "So? Have you figured out what's wrong with Rukia?"

Captain Unohana looked down, saddened. "Yes."

Lieutenant Kotetsu's body had begun to tense by the captain's expression and her silence afterwards. She just hoped that Rukia's condition wasn't serious. "What's wrong?" Captain Unohana didn't respond. She just stared at the dashboard, unvoiced. Her fingers were pressed against her chin. Lieutenant Kotetsu leaned forward anxious. "What?" her voice had began to rise.

Captain Unohana stood up and turned away from the computer as she closed her eyes. "I have to tell the Head Captain right away. This might affect his decision about the execution. I think it would."

Lieutenant Kotetsu stood up beside the captain and started to wonder more about what she found out. "What is it Captain Unohana?"

Captain Unohana continued to hold her head down. She at least hoped that this would affect the head captain's decision. Otherwise, it would just be more of a cruel fate.

Later, Captain Unohana along with Lieutenant Kotetsu went to Head Captain Yamamoto, telling him what she had discovered about Rukia. After hearing the news, he had called another meeting with the captains to discuss the news and what he had on mind.

A few hours later, Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Kotetsu returned back to Rukia's room. She was still sleeping, peacefully. Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Kotetsu looked down at her until she had started to wake up. Rukia moaned as she opened her eyes slowly. Her violet colored eyes stared up toward the ceiling. Then, she looked over to see Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Kotetsu. A surprised look came across Rukia's face. The last thing she remembered was being in a cell with Byakuya watching after her. "Captain Unohana? Lieutenant Kotetsu?" They smiled at her, relieved that she seemed all right. Captain Unohana stepped a little closer. "I see you still remember us."

Rukia was still feeling very tired. Her eyes had lowered some. "What happened?"

"You were in your cell when you threw up and collapsed. Captain Kuchiki had insisted to bring you here. We checked to see what was wrong with you." Captain Unohana answered.

Rukia closed her eyes as she turned her head sideways on her pillow. She just wanted to go back to sleep and forget about her recent punishment set for her. "I'm sure it's nothing serious."

Captain Unohana looked down, concerned. "Unfortunately it is."

Rukia opened her eyes surprised. "What?" She wondered if she could be dying or something. At least then, maybe she could get out of getting executed. Captain Unohana smiled a little as she placed her hands in front of her. "Well it's not that serious but it's serious enough to affect the Head Captain's decision."

Hearing that had only made Rukia more stunned. Captain Unohana smiled. "Tell me. Have you eaten anything since you were brought here to the Soul Society?" Captain Unohana asked, concerned about her health.

Rukia shook her head a little. "No."

Captain Unohana looked back toward her female lieutenant. "Lieutenant Kotetsu? Could you bring Rukia back something? She needs to eat."

Lieutenant Kotetsu bowed, accepting the order. "Yes Captain." She turned and left out of the room.

Captain Unohana turned back to Rukia. She was a little happier that they could be alone especially to reveal the news to Rukia. Rukia smiled a little. "I guess dying wouldn't be a big deal to them so they wouldn't have to execute me right away."

Captain Unohana continued smiling, thinking that Rukia was getting the wrong idea. Rukia looked ahead, thinking about Ichiro. She wouldn't get to see him grow up. "Tell me Rukia. How are you feeling?"

Rukia looked over toward her. She placed both of her hands on her stomach. "My stomach is a little queasy."

"Do you still feel like fainting?" Captain Unohana questioned.

Rukia looked up toward the ceiling. "I think I'm fine now but I don't want to get up anytime soon." Captain Unohana smiled and nodded. She could understand that. "All right. I'll try my best to keep you here for a little. After all, I wouldn't advise that you get up either."

Rukia's curiosity had begun to build again. "So? What's wrong with me?" she spoke lowly.

Captain Unohana pulled up a chair and sat it in front of Rukia. Then, she had taken her seat. "Rukia? You're married to Ichigo Kurosaki? Right?"

Rukia looked over toward her, surprised. She wasn't sure what that had to do with her condition. "Yes." she replied.

"Have you all ready had children?" Captain Unohana asked.

Rukia arched her eyebrow. Now she was really confused. "Yes. One."

Captain Unohana looked down toward her hands in her lap. "Rukia. I'm afraid that even your condition may not change your punishment even if it's later on."

Rukia sat her body up more. She had to know what's going on. "What is it? What's wrong with me?" her voice began to rise.

Captain Unohana had started to hesitate a little. "Rukia…You're…" Rukia started to stare intensely, waiting her answer. The captain closed her eyes as she breathed in to relax and then let the last word slip from her lips. "Pregnant."

Rukia's eyes widened. She stared forward as her body became stunned, letting the news hit her especially after hearing that last word. She couldn't believe it herself. At a time like this, a new life that was growing inside of her that was about to get caught up in what was going on. Then, a sad look came upon her face. "Are you sure?" Rukia asked softly.

Captain Unohana nodded. She was sure. "Yes. When we checked you, it was small but beyond your spiritual pressure, there was another spiritual pressure that wasn't almost detected but we did a scan also and found something as well."

Rukia's eyes lowered. "I see."

The captain smiled, trying to give Rukia some comfort. "You don't seem too happy."

Rukia stared down toward her lap. She couldn't help but feel sad even though she wanted to be happy. "I want to be but…to be caught in all of this?"

"That's what else I wanted to tell you. After finding this out, we informed the head captain and we decided to overrule the decision he had sent out. He decided that he would let you have the baby but sometime after that, that's when he would decide to execute you. You can see this as a good thing… for now."

Rukia kept her eyes halfway open. "That my baby had saved my life." She turned on her side away from Captain Unohana. Rukia closed onto her eyes tight as she hugged her pillow a little. Only one person had come to mind after that. "Ichigo." she whispered.

A concerned look came across Captain Unohana's face. For a somewhat happy occasion, Rukia had seemed so sad. Inside, she was probably happy but she could understand under the circumstances why she would be concerned. She got up from her chair and put it on the other side of the room. She figured it would be better to give Rukia some time to be alone so she left the room. Rukia continued to lie with her eyes closed, thinking about the life inside of her until she had fallen sleep.

* * *

Over at Kukaku's house, Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, and Yoruichi were sitting around with Ganju, waiting. Kukaku walked back into the room where they were after finding out the information that Ichigo and the others needed. Yoruichi crossed her arms once she sat down in the circle with them. "So? What's going on in the Soul Society?"

Kukaku placed her hands on her knees, leaning forward. She didn't like to be the one to break the bad news to them. "Heard it from the butterfly. Rukia is going to get executed today."

Ichigo started to get anxious. "Can you get us through the barrier then?"

Kukaku smirked. "It's all set and ready to go." They followed Kukaku and Ganju outside and stood ready to be shot through the barrier. Kukaku sent them through the barrier and managed to get them into the soul society. Kukaku put her hand up to her mouth. She really hoped that they could save Rukia. "Good luck Ichigo!" she shouted.

* * *

A few hours had passed. Rukia remained lying in bed with her eyes closed. She had woken up a few minutes earlier, realizing that she had fallen asleep again. She placed her hand to her stomach. She had thought about the recent news she had received, wondering again if it was real. She had started to accept that it was and smiled a little, forgetting about what else was happened. _"Ichigo."_ She had remembered back when they were first married and she had gotten sick the first time like that. She had started to smile more thinking about it. _"Ichigo. I remember when we had found this out the first time. You were just starting out being a doctor."_

**_Flashback_**

_She had started to get to irritated being on the freezing table in the family clinic. "Ichigo? Couldn't you find something other than this? This cold table?" she yelled. _

_Ichigo turned around in his chair, starting to get irritated by her yelling. "Could you shut up for about five minutes?" he yelled back. He was getting tired of her complaining every minute while he was trying to work. "I'm almost done. We can't stay here much longer." _

_Rukia looked down, worried. "We can't stay here. Not with the soul reapers still looking everywhere." _

_Ichigo looked back at her, hearing the concern in her voice. He had finished up with her tests and went back over to her. There a gentle smile on his face with her results. "You ready to go?" _

_Rukia looked surprised. "Huh?" _

"_Come on." He held out his hand to help her stand. _

_Rukia just blinked at him a few times, stunned. He was all ready to go and he didn't even tell her what he found out. A strike of anger crossed her face. She slapped his hand away. "What?" she yelled out. "I've been sick but you bring me here and won't tell me anything!" _

_Ichigo started to get annoyed and grabbed her hand, forcing her to sit up a little. "It would be better that I say something about this at home." he replied lowly. _

_Rukia started to get a little worried. Was the something he had to tell her bad? "What wrong with me?" _

_Ichigo glanced back with his eyes toward the slightly opened door that led to the inside of the house. He could see there was something dark back there watching and lurking. Rukia had started to get more worried. "Ichigo!" _

_Ichigo looked back at her smiling. "It's nothing serious. We're just going to have someone else live with us for a while." _

_Rukia looked taken back. She still couldn't figure it out. "Someone else?" _

_Ichigo placed his hand on her forehead, pressing up her bangs which she looked surprised. "If I say it out loud, then something is going to come out." _

_Rukia looked up at him still confused. "What are you talking about Ichigo?" _

_Ichigo closed his eyes irritated that she still wasn't getting it. "Ah shut up. You're pregnant all right." he whispered. He started to rub his hand against her hair as Rukia looked shocked. Her body had frozen in place. Her eyes widened. "Wha…what? This soon?"_

_Ichigo helped her to sit up completely. She stood up beside Ichigo. He glanced back at the door one more time before looking at Rukia. "Now let's get out of here before-." Before he could finish, his father had rushed in through the door with a big grin on his face. "This is great you two!"_

_Rukia looked surprised, not sure how he knew the right time to come in. "Mr. Kurosaki?" _

_Isshin placed his hand gently on her shoulder. He had considered Rukia family for the longest time. Even before they were married. "Oh Rukia. I thought I told you to call me dad. Now I get to have a grandchild!" _

_Ichigo closed his eyes sighing. "Oh boy." he whispered. _

_Isshin tried to wrap his arm around Ichigo but Ichigo quickly dodged. Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and started walking toward the door. "Ichigo! We should celebrate!" _

_Ichigo glared back at his dad. "We are! Me and Rukia!" he made clear. _

_They walked out of the clinic and down the street. Isshin started to get more excited. He ran back into the house. "Girls! Guess what?" _

_On the streets, Rukia and Ichigo continued walking in silence, thinking about the latest news they had heard. Rukia had her hands pressed together in front of her. Ichigo kept his hands buried in his pockets. Both of them kept looking forward. This was another big step for them. After thinking, Rukia had spoken. "Ichigo? Can we stop fighting before they arrive?"_

_Ichigo looked over toward her. He knew that was something they should work on. Shortly after they had gotten married was when the arguments started. They had seemed to be getting worse. He just like Rukia wanted them to stop. "Okay." he replied quietly. _

_Rukia had another question on mind so that things wouldn't be quiet on the walk home."So? How do you feel about this?" _

_Ichigo looked at Rukia out of the corner of his eye. He shrugged. It was a big surprise but it would be something that they could handle together. "A kid around the house could be interesting. You?" _

_Rukia smiled a little as she looked toward the ground. They hadn't talked about it before but kids were something she thought that she could be happy with. "I'm happy about it. I just didn't think it would be this soon." _

_Ichigo smiled a little too. "Yeah." he whispered. He reached over and slowly grabbed her hand, wrapping his warm hand over hers. "I'm sorry." _

_Rukia was happy that he had said that. It seemed that they were starting to make amends. They had returned home and sat down on their bed. Rukia sat up as Ichigo had laid his head on her lap. He was close to her stomach and his arms were wrapped around her waist. He had fallen asleep shortly after listening to her stomach. As he slept, Rukia rubbed her hand against his orange spiky hair. She had enjoyed watching him sleep._

**_Flashback ended_**

Rukia opened her eyes a little as she continued to smile. Her hand was pressed against her stomach still. _"We argued for months whether it was going to be a boy or girl. I'm just glad that we didn't argue over stupid stuff like we used to. The time came when you were proven right. I would've never gotten through this without you. Bringing Ichiro into this world."_

**_Flashback_**

_They could hear the thunder booming hard outside of the window. Rain was hitting against their house on the plain. The clouds were a very dark shade of gray. Rukia leaned her head back as she was lying down on her back. She cried out as her eyes were closed tight. _

"_Rukia! You have to sit up!" She could hear the voice commanding her from the end of the bed. Despite her pain, she managed to pull herself up, leaning back against the pillows that were set up for her. She leaned her head back against the dashboard. "It's hurt…so much." she managed to get out. _

_Ichigo concentrated on getting everything ready for Rukia's delivery. "I know but just hang on for a few minutes okay?" Rukia looked over to see her husband walking over to stand by her side. She knew she had to deal with the pain. She couldn't move to leave. Even if she could, they couldn't leave their world. Recently, more soul reapers had gathered around to search for them. Ichigo and she were alone._

_Rukia cried a little as she could feel another pain course through her. Ichigo checked on her to see how she was doing. It seemed as if she was ready. He had prepared himself just for this occasion. "Rukia! You have to start-!" Before he could finish, she gave a struggling yell. Ichigo could see that she was all ready doing what he was going to tell her anyway. "Pushing... Come on then! Push!" _

_Rukia started breathing hard, tired all ready. "I can't." she whispered._

_Ichigo went over to her side and took her hand. He knew that he not only had to be her doctor but her supporter as well. "If you keep pushing, then it'll be over in a few minutes. I promise. Just try." The thunder had boomed very loud which had scared Rukia a little but she focused and started pushing. She cried through the pain and listened as Ichigo was guiding her. A few minutes like he had promised, she gave one final, strong push. Soon they both could hear the sounds of new cries. _

_Ichigo had held the new life in his hands. Rukia fell back again the bed, sweating and breathing hard. The pain had started to subdue. Ichigo couldn't help but smile as he looked down at his arms. "It's a…boy." he whispered. _

_He got up and went over toward a small bath that he had made to clean the baby. Afterward, he covered him in a towel and walked back toward Rukia. She opened her eyes and he placed him in her arms. Rukia smiled at the new life in front of her. Ichigo kissed her on the forehead and looked down into her arms at the sleeping child before them. "Ichiro." she whispered. Rukia and Ichigo had all ready agreed earlier that if it was a boy, that he would be named Ichiro._

_Ichigo glanced toward the window. The storm was still going strong. He didn't want the three of them sleeping on the sheets where Rukia had just gave birth. He sat up and went on the side where Rukia was sitting on. "Rukia? Think you can stand up?" _

"_I'll try." Rukia handed the baby over to Ichigo and struggled a little to stand up. She was still in a little pain but she had managed to walk over to a chair that was nearby. Ichigo handed Ichiro back to Rukia to hold. He got some new sheets for the bed and changed the old ones. Afterwards, he lifted Rukia from the chair. She held on tightly to Ichiro. He placed her back on her side of the bed. _

_Rukia gazed down at Ichiro before Ichigo joined them. The thunder had boomed again. Ichiro had cried a little but Rukia had calmed him down shortly after. Ichigo couldn't help but be happy seeing Rukia and Ichiro together. Rukia noticed him lying on his side, watching them. She smiled. "I couldn't have done this without you Ichigo." _

_He closed his eyes tired but still smiling. "I know." _

_Rukia looked at him but then back Ichiro. "I almost don't want to let him go."_

_Ichigo placed his hand under his head. "Don't worry about it. You get to hold him all day tomorrow but right now just go to sleep." Rukia had finally decided to put Ichiro down between them so that he could sleep as well. Rukia and Ichigo scooted closer to Ichiro before falling asleep. The storm hadn't bothered them for the rest of the night._

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes, finishing her thoughts about what happened. Ichigo and she had been happy since Ichiro was with them. Even before he was born, she had been happy being with Ichigo. She had decided that maybe she should stop doubting and know that Ichigo and she would be a family with Ichiro and their newest child.

Suddenly, someone had walked into the room. Rukia could feel their spiritual pressure but it didn't feel like Captain Unohana's or Lieutenant Kotetsu's. Still, she had decided to turn to the mysterious person that had walked into the room. "Byakuya."

He stood in the doorway. "I've been sent here to get you. You should be fine enough to walk."

Rukia looked away from him. She wasn't ready to leave yet. "Not really."

Byakuya closed his eyes. That wasn't her choice. "Regardless you have to come with me."

Rukia stared at him, wondering what they wanted with her this time. Byakuya walked over until he was in front of Rukia. "We all heard. Again you're pregnant with Kurosaki's child." Rukia looked down. It didn't surprise her that news was all over. Byakuya then turned, getting ready to leave. "It seems that I all ready have one nephew."

Rukia was amazed that he had counted Ichiro as one of his relatives. She thought that he disliked the fact that he was Ichigo's son. She had no choice but to get up since she knew that Byakuya wouldn't take no for an answer. She sat up and stood, placing her hand to her stomach. She looked up at Byakuya. He had started walking toward the door and she had followed behind him.

Rukia followed him through the woods, headed toward the execution ground. Rukia decided not to speak until she had seen where they were going. Curiosity had started to rise in her. It was too soon for her to be executed. Finally, she had to ask why. "Brother..." She looked down toward the ground. Byakuya could tell what was on her mind. "Earlier today while you were with Captain Unohana, we found out that Kurosaki was back in the soul society."

Rukia's eyes had risen in surprise. Ichigo was there this soon trying to rescue her. Still, she couldn't figure out why Byakuya was bringing her back to the execution area. She could be right out in the open so that Ichigo could find her. She knew that Ichigo would fight Byakuya so that he would save her.

They had made it to the execution grounds. Then, her eyes had widened in shock. All the captains and lieutenants were standing beside each other as if they were waiting. Fear had grown inside Rukia, figuring out why they were there. Byakuya walked forward. "If Kurosaki comes, we all will be ready for him."

Rukia's body had frozen in place. Ichigo couldn't fight everyone. Her mind had started to travel to the worst situations that could happen to Ichigo. Then, she had turned around and ran the other way. Byakuya stood still as he looked back. He intended not to chase her.

The thought of changing into a soul reaper had crossed Rukia's mind but she was afraid for the baby's sake that it might harm them. She hoped that Ichigo would be nearby so that they could escape together.

Suddenly, Renji had jumped in front of her. Her feet swiftly stopped but then she had tried to run passed him. His zanpakuto extended out in front of her so that she couldn't get by him. Rukia looked over to Renji who had a serious look on his face. She could see now, there was no way he was going to let her escape. Rukia closed her eyes tight. Her fear for Ichigo had started to increase. _"Ichigo." _

* * *

_That's the chapter. What will happen next? Stick around to find out. As always, let me know what you think._


	14. The Hardest Sacrifice

_Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter. As always, thanks for the reviews and adding this to your favorites and alerts. Also a special thanks to one reader for adding this story to their community which I am honored. I rarely see those. Well, I hope that you will enjoy the next chapter. _

* * *

_Chapter 14: The Hardest Sacrifice:_

Not too far away from squad six headquarters, Ichigo, Yoruichi, Uryu, and Chad were running on the streets searching for any signs of where Rukia and Neko could be. As they were running, suddenly, Yoruichi had sensed a familiar spiritual pressure. She stopped, staring over which had caused the others to halt. When Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad had stopped, they realized that they were in front of where a mansion was stationed. After staring at the huge place, Ichigo's eyes had shifted over to Yoruichi, curiously."Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi had jumped over the wall and sneaked onto the ground. There was no one around to catch her neither could she sense anyone else's spiritual pressure at the moment. She relaxed a little but was still on her guard. She glimpsed around intensely as she began walking over toward the house. Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad had jumped over the wall as well and followed her. They stopped in front of the mansion. Yoruichi glanced back at them. "Hold on." She wanted them to wait while she had gone in first. She slid the door open and advanced in.

They weren't sure why Yoruichi had stopped them but they had respected her wishes to wait. Uryu looked back toward Ichigo and Chad. "Maybe she found them."Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad waited a few more seconds before following behind her. Inside, Yoruichi had started fighting against the soul reapers that were in there. Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad helped out until all the soul reapers were knocked down and out.

Then, Yoruichi rushed over into a bedroom where she had sense the spiritual pressure. She slid the door open to see Neko along with two other soul reapers. The soul reapers looked surprised at first that she had got in but then rushed to attack her. Yoruichi knocked them down instantly. Afterwards, she turned her attention to Neko who was sitting on the edge of the bed, crying with the back of her hands to her eyes. Yoruichi smiled gently as she bent down in front of Neko. She could hear her sobs, being nearby. "Neko." she whispered. Her motherly instants had taken over.

Neko cried a little more before she hurried into over and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. In return, Yoruichi had wrapped her arms around Neko as tight as she could. She closed her eyes, relieved that she got Neko back. Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad walked in to catch the scene. They couldn't help but smile because of the reunion. Yoruichi picked up Neko in her arms. "Were you scared?" she asked tenderly.

Yoruichi could feel Neko nod against her shoulder. Neko's tears had stopped falling but she kept her eyes closed tight. Yoruichi pulled Neko from her and looked into her big yellow eyes once she opened them. She smiled soothingly. "Everything's okay now. I'm taking you back home."

Neko wiped one of her eyes with her index finger. "Is daddy here too?"

Yoruichi shook her head with her eyes closed. She knew that Neko would be a little disappointed that he didn't come but would be happy once she saw him again at home. "No. He had to watch your little brother but he wanted to come. He's going to be so happy to see you again. Now I want you to tell me something." Neko pouted still sad but she was listening. "Can you tell me where Mrs. Kurosaki is?"

Everyone had waited anxiously to hear her answer. Then, Neko closed her eyes tensely. Quickly, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, letting more tears far. "I'm sorry!" Everyone was stunned by her reaction. "They took her away! She got really sick and they took me away from her!"

Ichigo had started to get concerned. Yoruichi had turned around to Ichigo and the others. She had given them a serious looks. "Listen. I'm going to go ahead and head back. I need to get Neko out of here soon. Think you can get Rukia without me?"

Ichigo smiled. He understood. "Yeah."

Yoruichi walked out of the room and then ran off, heading back to the World of the Living. Ichigo looked toward Uryu and Chad. "I guess we still have to find Rukia on own on."

Uryu put his hand to his chin, thinking. "It's weird that no one else is around but a few soul reapers."

Ichigo didn't see it as anything to worry about. He was anxious just to get Rukia back. "So? Let's just go find her." He took off and Uryu and Chad followed him out of the room.

* * *

On the execution ground, Rukia was waiting with all the other captains and lieutenants. She was staring up toward the sky. Along with them, they were still waiting for Ichigo to show up. She hoped deep inside of her that he wouldn't come. Byakuya glanced over toward Rukia to see how concerned she looked. He could see in her eyes, that she was very worried about Ichigo.

Suddenly, everyone had lifted their heads up. They could feel that something was flying rapidly toward them, pulsating. Rukia closed her eyes sensing the same pressure as the others. Her head lowered as she closed her eyes. She could tell who it was. She just wished that it wasn't…him.

"Rukia!" Ichigo flew down toward her as fast as he could. He had noticed all the captains and lieutenants around. He thought maybe he could grab her fast enough so that he wouldn't have to fight all of them.

"Stop him!" Head Captain Yamamoto ordered them. Instantly, everyone had shot attacks toward Ichigo from their zanpakutos. He had spun, dodging some of them. One attack had seemed to hit him and the rest of them had followed. Soon, Ichigo was surrounded in smoke from the explosion.

Rukia looked worried, wondering if he was okay. She held her hands together as she stared toward the sky, hoping. Soon the smoke had disappeared. Ichigo held his zanpakuto in his hands with a merciless look on her face. He had used his zanpakuto to block and cancel out all the attack. After all these years, they could see that Ichigo was as strong as ever.

Head Captain Yamamoto leaned onto his wooden staff as he looked up at the soul reaper in the sky. "Ichigo Kurosaki. We suggest that you leave now."

Ichigo placed his zanpakuto at his side. He wasn't intending on attacking them yet as much as he wanted to. "I'll go but Rukia comes with me."

Rukia continued to look worried but she was touched by what Ichigo said and had come to her rescue despite her all ready knowing. "Rukia Kuchiki is back in the soul society awaiting execution." Head Captain Yamamoto continued.

Ichigo growled a little under his breath. "Not this again." he muttered. He got upset and began yelling. "You guys still can't let it go! You've been looking for her for eleven years for not coming back! It's pretty pathetic! You guys don't have anything better to do?"

Head Captain Yamamoto had started to get furious by Ichigo's disrespect. He slammed his stick down on the ground. "Rukia Kuchiki will stay here until her execution!" he stated firmly.

Rukia held her head down. Her bangs had covered her eyes as she held her hands out together in front of her. "With all due respect head captain, my last name is Kurosaki not Kuchiki."

Everyone had turned their attention to Rukia. What she said had brought a smile to Ichigo's face. "So how long are they waiting to execute you this time Rukia?"he asked, with a semi-jokily tone in his voice.

Rukia wasn't sure about what to say. She was supposed to be executed as soon as he got there but things had changed. How was she supposed to tell him at a time like this that a baby had just saved her life? Since Rukia didn't answer, the head captain had decided to reply. "She will not be executed now but most likely she will be over a year."

Ichigo smirked. They really thought that he wasn't going to go after Rukia in that period of time. Still, he couldn't understand why they were delaying it. "Oh come on! Why are you waiting that long?"

Rukia had started to get furious. Her eyes had narrowed as she baled her fists. She knew that they weren't going to push the date of her execution any closer but still he didn't have to provoke them. "Ichigo!"

Then, Ichigo had started to fly toward Rukia, trying to pick up enough speed to grab her and go. "Soifon!" Head Captain Yamamoto called out.

Soifon nodded and used flashstep to get to Rukia. She pointed her Shikai directly at Rukia's stomach. Ichigo had stopped, afraid that she was going to hurt Rukia. Rukia's eyes had widened in fear. The fear wasn't over her life but the life inside of her. "Don't come any closer." Soifon warned. Her face had started to tense.

Ichigo had seen her attack before and knew what she needed to do to kill Rukia. He wasn't sure if he could get there in time to save her. The head captain turned his attention back to Ichigo. "We have nothing against you Ichigo Kurosaki but if you do not leave now, you will be granted as an enemy of the Soul Society."

Ichigo had started to get angry. He baled his fist at his side tightly. "I don't care! Just let her go!"

"If you try to attack us again, we can instantly move her execution to right now." Head Captain Yamamoto warned. Ichigo gripped onto his zanpakuto with both hands and held it in front of him, ready to fight. "I'll take all of you bastards on one by one!" He would continue to fight forever until he had stopped all of them to get Rukia back. He pressed his teeth against each other firmly.

Head Captain knew that Ichigo was reckless but not so reckless to gamble the lives of two people he cared about. "I'm surprised. You would be willing to risk both their lives?" Ichigo looked surprised but mostly confused. He was completely lost about what he was talking about. The head captain continued. "Both of them will be executed if you proceed."

Ichigo rubbed his eyes and stared at everyone to make sure that he wasn't going crazy. He floated down until he felt his feet on solid ground. He still held onto his sword at his side, utterly baffled. The captains and lieutenants were on guard but they relax once they seen that Ichigo wasn't going to attack. They noticed that he seemed lost. Ichigo had recognized everyone in the crowd but the only person he had seen that he cared about was Rukia. _"What are these guys talking about?"_ he wondered.

Then, he focused only on Rukia. She had stared back at him, trying to think of someway she can get them both out of this. Everyone else in the crowd wondered why Ichigo was being very quiet. Soifon had calmed down from guarding Rukia and stood beside her. "Rukia." Ichigo spoke softly.

Rukia had still appeared troubled. "Ichigo." she spoke in the same volume as him. He wasn't sure about what he could do at that point. Since Uryu and Chad weren't there yet as planned so they could ambush the soul reapers, maybe it would help him enough to escape with Rukia. It seemed that the soul reapers were only expecting him which gave him somewhat of an advantage. He knew that people would be guarding Rukia but not all the squads' captains and lieutenants. He smiled a little, trying to make the best out of a bad situation. "I heard you were sick. Are you okay?" It sounded like the doctor side of him was asking but also the husband side of him too.

Rukia was surprised that he heard that and thought that maybe they had found Neko. No one else would probably tell him that she was. They would've been too busy trying to fight him. "Yeah. I'm fine." she replied.

"You sure?" Ichigo asked again. He wanted to make sure that nothing was serious wrong with her. Rukia gazed down, saddened. He didn't know yet. The reason she had been sick. The reason the execution was stopped. He didn't know. Byakuya's eyes had moved to the side, looking at Rukia. He was a little surprised but kept it to himself and the same neutral expression. "Rukia? Doesn't he know?"

Ichigo looked surprised but concerned. "Know what?"

Everyone had finally realized that Ichigo was clueless about what could've possibly put Rukia's execution off. Yachiru pushed herself onto Kenpachi's shoulders, still having her young childish look and sat down. She grinned. "Kenny! Ichigo doesn't know that he's going to be a daddy yet!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as mouth slowly dropped. His feet had refused to move back even if he wanted to. "What?" he could barely speak.

Rukia wished that it didn't have to be said that way. She had wanted to tell him on her own but it was hard to get any privacy with all the captains and lieutenants around holding her hostage. A few seconds later, Ichigo had come out of some of his shock. "Rukia? Is that true?"

"Yeah." Rukia answered nervously. She placed her hand in her hair. "I wanted to tell you that alone and tell you that's why the execution was put off. It was supposed to be today."

Ichigo was still stunned. Soon, Uryu and Chad had jumped beside Ichigo, figuring that they had stayed in hiding long enough and could distract the soul reapers long enough for Ichigo to get away with Rukia. They were about to rush in to attack since they had knew that the captains and lieutenants were there but seen that Ichigo wasn't moving. When they got there, they had noticed that Ichigo was frozen in place. Uryu wondered why he was just standing there and looked upset. "Ichigo? What are you doing?"

"Rukia's pregnant." Ichigo whispered without thinking. Uryu's eyes widened in surprised. Chad was also stunned by the news. Head Captain Yamamoto had seen it as an opportunity to end it now. "Now that you're friends are here, you can leave the soul society." The Head Captain rose up his hand to open a portal in the sky that led to their world.

Ichigo growled as he let his anger rise. "No! Not without Rukia!" Ichigo was about to run for her but Uryu and Chad held him back. Uryu had noticed Soifon standing nearby with her shikai in her fingers. Uryu growled. "You're not thinking this through Ichigo!"

Ichigo continued trying to get out Uryu's and Chad's grasp. "I don't care! I can't leave her here!" Uryu and Chad struggled to keep him back but it was getting hard. Rukia was to rush over but Soifon held out her arm in front of her.

"_Zetsubou No Te!_" they heard a voice yell out. Everyone looked up toward the sky. Ichigo's and Rukia's eyes widened. Above them, Ichiro held his zanpakuto up to the sky with both hands and then send a black slash with a white outline going down toward the captains and lieutenants.

Some of the captains and lieutenants moved out of the way but some had stood still since they knew that the attack was not going to hit them. Ichiro landed in front of Soifon and Rukia. He raised his zanpakuto about to attack but quickly, Soifon used her shikai to stick in his chest. Ichiro's eyes widened, feeling a sharp pain. A symbol shaped like a butterfly had appeared on his chest. A scared look came across Rukia's face. "Ichiro!" Rukia pushed Soifon away from him and wrapped her arms around him quickly as he fell down on his knees. She was afraid for his life since he had one more shot before he could die.

Uryu and Chad kept holding Ichigo back. He had started to get scared for Ichiro as well. "Ichiro!" He growled, starting to get upset. Both Rukia and Ichigo realized that they could lose both their children. "Ichigo! If you stay around, she'll kill them both!" Uryu tried to tell him but Ichigo didn't want to listen.

Ichiro started to feel tired. His head had leaned against Rukia's chest. His eyes had lowered half-way. "Mom?" he whispered. Rukia hugged Ichiro tightly. When she looked down, she could see a little part of the butterfly still on Ichiro chest. "Ichiro." Ichiro had no more power left to fight. His legs were close to giving out completely.

Soifon walked out in front of the two of them. She knew that now she had the upper hand to make Ichigo go. "Ichigo. I suggest you leave now before I hit the same spot on the boy's chest again. If you go, he'll be just fine. I'll remove the mark." Soifon didn't intend on attack Ichiro but she acted on instinct when she was about to be attacked. She could see several openings on him but decided to strike at the center of his chest.

Rukia had started to get worried more. Her eyes had begun to shake in fear. Tears had started to fill her eyes. She couldn't lose her son. She was so scared for him that she didn't hear what Soifon had said. Her hands had pressed harder against Ichiro who she still held. His eyes were closed but he still had his arms wrapped around her. "Ichiro." she whispered. She pressed her head more against his as she closed her eyes.

Uryu looked serious. He wasn't one to take Soifon lightly. He didn't want to find out if she would make good on her threat. "Fine. We're going."

Ichigo turned his head to Uryu quickly, shocked by what he said. "What? No!" Ichigo had started struggling again. Uryu and Chad were getting tired just holding him back. Ichigo looked over to see Rukia and Ichiro. Rukia had looked as if she was in emotional pain and Ichiro as if he was unconscious. He wanted to rush to his family where he belonged. "Let me go! I can get them."

Uryu looked over at Chad. Both of them nodded at the same time. Together, they jumped up taking Ichigo with them to the portal Head Captain Yamamoto had opened. Ichigo closed his eyes tight, shaking his head. "No! No! Let me go! Let me go after them!" Uryu and Chad managed to pull him in as he was still shouting. Soon after, it had closed. Everyone continued looking up at the now clear sky. Rukia continued to hold on to Ichiro as she kept her eyes closed. She could tell Ichigo was gone. His spiritual pressure along with his voice had faded. _"I'm sorry Ichigo." _

Uryu, Chad and Ichigo traveled back to Urahara's shop and fell to the floor once they came out of the portal on his end. Urahara and Orihime were standing nearby. They were surprised to see that Rukia wasn't back with them. Uryu and Chad got up on one knee. Ichigo was on his hands and knees with his head down, breathing hard.

Orihime looked concerned as she held her hands together. "What happened?"

Uryu stood up and dusted himself off. "They were expecting us to come so we couldn't get Rukia. Did Yoruichi come back?"

"Yeah. Like a few minutes ago." Urahara had answered him.

Ichigo growled after hearing Urahara's voice and quickly got up. He grabbed onto Urahara's jacket firmly. Urahara could see the rage in his eyes. "Why was Ichiro there?" he shouted. Urahara had started to worry a little. Ichigo must've found out that Ichiro got away from him. "Answer me! Why was Ichiro there?" he demanded to know.

Urahara held up his hands. He wouldn't be surprised if Ichigo had decided to hit him. "He got away from me. He asked me to train him and when I was showing him a portal to the Soul Society, he jumped through."

"Why would you do that?" Ichigo wondered why Urahara would do such a thing knowing that Ichiro wanted to go after his mother. Orihime had started to get worried about how angry Ichigo was. She always got worried when he got that way. She placed her hands on Ichigo's sleeve, trying to pull him away. "Ichigo please! Calm down!"

Ichigo closed his eyes tight. His eyes had wanted to fill with tears. His anger had turned into despair. "How can I?" he yelled.

He let go of Urahara jacket and dropped down to his hands and knees. He had lost them. He had lost everything. "They're gone. They have my whole family!"

Everyone watched Ichigo. His body was shaking, devastated. They weren't sure if there was anything they could do to help him now.

* * *

_As always, thank you for reading and I hoped that you liked the chapter and as always, let me know what you think. Until next time..._


	15. Trapped Behind Walls

_Hi everyone! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter and I hope that you will like it. Thanks for reviews and adding this to your favorites and alerts. Time to find out what happens next! _

* * *

_C__hapter 15: Trapped Behind Walls:_

"All right. Come on." Rukia was sitting on her bed as she loosened her white robe she was wearing with her free hand. The edges of her robes had slid down from her shoulders down toward her elbows. In her other arm, she held onto the small life that was wiggling in her arms.

Carefully, Rukia guided the baby toward her chest as the baby's arms and legs kept moving around. Their eyes were closed tight as their face was scrunched. A little cry had escaped out of the baby's lips. Instantly, once the little baby girl felt herself near her mother's chest, she had latched on and began eating. A gentle smile came across Rukia's face, relieved. Her eyelids had lowered toward her child, content. "That's my little girl." she whispered.

It was one of those days she had to struggle a little to get the baby to eat. It had made her feel better that she had succeeded. She kept her lips curved into a smile as she watched the little girl move in her arms. This time, the baby had come out with Rukia's dark hair but a darker shade of Ichigo's eyes. A few minutes after, the baby had fallen asleep in her arms. She smiled and laid the baby beside her on her soft bed.

Since the showdown between Ichigo and the other soul reapers, they had allowed her to stay in her old room at the Kuchiki manner. She carried her whole pregnancy through until she had her. Rukia adjusted her robe as she continued to look down at her little girl. It had made her happy everyday to see her but behind that happiness was sadness. She thought about how soon she was supposed to be executed but no one has breathed a word about it for a while. Still, Rukia knew that they wouldn't let it go. She was sad that she would not see her children grow up. She hadn't spoken with Byakuya yet to see if he would take them and if Ichigo couldn't get to them, they could be alone.

She had also thought about Ichigo. It was hard not being beside him through this whole time. A little over a year had passed since she had last seen him. She would always wonder if he was okay. There was no word on him since he left the soul society. She knew the soul reapers wouldn't go after him since she was all ready captured.

Rukia's longer grown hair had slipped off her shoulder to the front of her chest. Her eyes had lowered toward the white sheets of her bed. _"Ichigo. I wish you…could see your little girl now." _She had always imagined how Ichigo would react with her. She knew that he would do his best to take care of her just like he did with Ichiro.

Suddenly, Ichiro had walked in her room with his arms dragging at his side along with his feet wearing his soul reaper uniform. His eyes were barely open as sweat was rolling down his face. Rukia was concerned by how exhausted he looked. "Ichiro."

The now twelve-year old smiled as best as he could but he was very worn out. "I'm all right mom."

Instantly, he dropped on the edge of her bed. Rukia's eyes widened. "Ichiro!" Quickly, she got up hoping that he didn't pass out from his exhaustion. She helped Ichiro to stand up and walk over toward the front end of the bed where his little sister was sleeping. Carefully, Ichiro had crawled over her and laid beside her. He smiled as he barely open his eyes. "I'm fine mom. Really."

Rukia sat down and smiled a little back at him. "Don't worry Ichiro. Just sleep." He closed his eyes as she began to rub his hair. Since their time there, instead of getting his own room, Ichiro had decided to stay with Rukia. He heard that she was going to be executed so he wanted to stay close to her to protect her but he didn't want to admit that to his mom. Instantly, he had fallen asleep.

Soon after, someone had stepped in the doorway. Rukia had felt their spiritual pressure behind her and looked over. A red haired man with tattoos was staring over at her. He leaned in the doorway against it. "The boy's fine."

Rukia started to get angry. Ichiro was always drained going through training. She got up and walked over to him. "I don't care what you have against me but don't take it out on Ichiro!" she whispered loudly. She didn't want to wake up the baby but she wanted to yell at Renji.

Renji gave her a serious look. He wasn't going to comment about how she thought that he had something against her. He didn't have anything against her or what happened but he still wasn't happy about what Ichigo and she had done. "I wasn't the one who fought with him today. It was Byakuya." Rukia was amazed. "He's the one that usual fights with him." Renji continued.

Rukia was still upset and growled a little under her breath. "Still, you guys could ease up on the training a little."

Renji glanced over to see Ichiro and the new baby sleeping. Rukia had noticed. She wondered how he felt now see the two kids that were Ichigo's when by now they probably could've had the same amount. Without saying anything, he turned and left from the room. Rukia peeked around the corner from her door. She watched until he left from the hall. Slowly, she had slid the door behind her closed so that she wouldn't wake up the kids. She looked toward her two children lying asleep on her bed. Tired, she laid down next to the baby, now putting her in the middle between Rukia and Ichiro. Rukia fell asleep beside them.

* * *

Later in the streets of the Soul Society, an older man with white long hair down to his shoulders, wearing a straw hat, and soul reaper uniform like a Captain's was walking while searching around. As much as he wanted to rush, he had to constantly remind himself to slow down. He gazed up toward the sky, embarrassed. He didn't have a plan for what he was going to do because of why he was here. "Great! How am I supposed to get in there and see them? I can't just walk in there and say I want to see them. That'll just look weird. I need an excuse." he spoke lowly to himself.

He kept walking but then noticed a familiar person in front of him. The man stared over grinning as if he just saw his next challenge. The white haired man tilted his hat so that his face would be covered. He didn't want to get caught up with him again. He was about to walk pass but the man stepped in front of him. He had no choice but to stop. "Well! I don't think I've seen you around here. You got a name?"

The white haired man kept his hat tilted. He really didn't want to get tied up with him now of all times. "Yamada Shinsuke. It's nice to meet you." Shinsuke smiled with his eyes closed. _"Now will you go away?"_ Shinsuke was starting to get impatient and tried hard for it not to show through his face.

The captain just chuckled. "It's been a while since we had someone new here. The name's Kenpachi and if you want to pass, you got to fight me."

Shinsuke opened his eyes surprised. He couldn't believe he was getting caught up in this again. A growl had crossed his mind. He didn't want to deal with this now. Kenpachi took out his zanpakuto and placed it at his side. Shinsuke took out his zanpakuto and got ready to attack. On the outside, he looked worried but on the inside he was more angry that anything. He had no choice. He had faced Kenpachi before. A crowd had gathered around to watch the fight. Shinsuke knew that this was the last thing he needed.

They fought without releasing their zanpakuto. Kenpachi was anxious to see what the newcomer had but since there were so many people around, he decided not to break too much spiritual pressure. He was partly impressed with what Shinsuke had in that short amount of time. He couldn't lay a scratch on him.

Shinsuke was breathing hard a little. He was paying attention to Kenpachi but the back of his mind was thinking of other things. _"Now what? I still don't have a way to get in. What-?" _Then, Shinsuke looked back, sensing a different kind of spiritual pressure. Ichiro had come up to see what the crowd of soul reapers were looking at. Shinsuke couldn't believe his eyes. The answer had just come to him.

A few minutes later, Kenpachi placed his zanpakuto on his shoulders as he smirked. "We'll have to do this again some time."

Shinsuke closed his eyes nervously. _"Hopefully not anytime soon." _Shinsuke looked up at Kenpachi. "Thank you. You were a challenge yourself." Afterwards, Shinsuke turned away from him and looked over toward Ichiro. "_I can't believe I just said that." _He smiled over at Ichiro, happy to see him. A confused look came across Ichiro's face. "But you have to practice a lot and one day, this kid could beat you."

Ichiro was surprised by what he said. He had tried fighting against Byakuya and Renji plenty of times but he hadn't got close to beating them. Kenpachi laughed. "That kid?"

Ichiro had looked upset along with Shinsuke. "What are you trying to say?" Shinsuke asked.

Kenpachi turned and started walking the other way. "Well. Then again who knows? His old man wasn't half bad. Maybe he might be half as good as him." The comment had made Shinsuke smiled. He turned his attention back over to Ichiro who was looking down. "What's wrong kid?"

Ichiro looked up at the smiling man, disappointed. "Nothing." he whispered. Shinsuke pointed backwards toward the direction Kenpachi left. "I wouldn't worry about that guy. If you want, I can train you."

Ichiro looked amazed. The guy didn't know him but still was willing to train him. Maybe Shinsuke would go easier on him than Byakuya and Renji. Ichiro shrugged his shoulders. "Um…if you want to." That had made Shinsuke smile even more. He had just got in where he wanted. Shinsuke walked beside Ichiro back toward the Kuchiki mansion. "So? What's your name kid?"

Ichiro looked up at him. "Ichiro. You?"

Shinsuke looked down at him smiling. "You'll find out soon enough." They walked back to the Kuchiki mansion. Byakuya was standing nearby the front door, getting ready to leave. He looked over at the Shinsuke who he had never seen before. He looked down at Ichiro. "Who is he?"

Shinsuke smiled with his eyes closed. "Yamada Shinsuke." he answered.

Ichiro smiled. "I was wondering if he could help train me today. He's really good at using his zanpakuto."

Byakuya looked back up at Shinsuke with a serious stare. Shinsuke just smiled nervously. "I won't do any harm to your house. I saw Ichiro's potential and I wanted to show him a few moves that will help him win in a fight. At least you won't have to worry about watching over him."

Byakuya just closed his eyes. He was unsure about letting a complete stranger in his house but this was a way to keep Ichiro busy. "Do as you wish Ichiro. Don't damage anything." Byakuya walked out of the door. He was still suspicious about who Shinsuke was. He had never seen him in the Soul Society before and he was dressed like a captain. Still, he had decided to investigate this further. He went to Head Captain Yamamoto. When Byakuya had got there, he was a little surprised to see a few other captains all ready there. "Captain Kuchiki." Head Captain Yamamoto said. "I'm guessing you came for the same thing."

Byakuya opened his eyes. "A soul reaper I've never seen before came to my house with Ichiro."

Head Captain Yamamoto leaned on his stick more. "Yes. Others have given me his description."

Byakuya had mostly ruled out the possibility that Ichigo could be behind this just to get Rukia back. "Some of the soul reapers have seen Ichigo Kurosaki still in the World of the Living. Who is he?"

Head Captain Yamamoto had lifted his head and opened his eyes. "It seems like he is former Captain Yamada Shinsuke but he had went missing hundreds of years ago. No one knew what happened to him. We'll have to bring him in to explain how he ended up back in the Soul Society."

As the captains were still continuing to talk about Shinsuke, Ichiro and Shinsuke were sitting in one of Byakuya's training rooms in front of each other. Both of them had their eyes closed as if they were meditating. Ichiro opened one eye. He was more interested in learning how to fight than to just sit there doing nothing. "Um? What exactly are we doing?"

Shinsuke opened his eyes and glanced over toward the door. He was trying to figure out how many soul reapers were around. It wasn't that many. "All right Ichiro. I need you to listen real carefully." he said between them. Ichiro looked surprised. Shinsuke had sounded serious. "This is going to be weird at first but don't run away."

Ichiro looked worried. He was beginning to wonder what Shinsuke was really after. If he was one of those guys...

Slowly, Ichiro started crawling toward the door. He wasn't going to stick around to see what Shinsuke was up to. Shinsuke looked confused. "What are you doing?"

Ichiro jumped, worried. Quickly, he stood up. Then, he took out his zanpakuto and held it out in front of him. He closed his eyes tight. "I should've known you were after something! That's why you picked me out of the crowd! I will fight you! I don't care how strong you are!"

Shinsuke blinked his eyes a few times, shocked. "What the-? What are you trying to say?" he began raising his voice.

Ichiro's opened his eyes slightly, still worried. "You're some kind of pervert aren't you?"

Shinsuke's eyes widened. He wondered how he gave Ichiro that kind of idea. "What? Are you crazy? No I'm not a pervert! I was trying to tell you something important!" he yelled.

Ichiro stopped surprised and sat back in front of him. "Then what are you trying to say?"

Shinsuke calmed down, knowing that he shouldn't have yelled since it would just get people suspicious over him. He looked up at Ichiro serious. His hands had tensed on his knees. He prepared himself for what he wanted to say to Ichiro.

"Ichiro... I'm your father."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Had to use the power of the cliffhanger for this one. As always, let me know if you like. _


	16. Who Am I Really?

_Hi everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews and waiting for the next chapter. Time to reveal if this guy Shinsuke is really Ichiro's father. _

* * *

_Chapter 16: Who Am I Really?_

Ichiro stared at the stranger claiming to be his father, stunned. His mouth had hung open a little. He wasn't sure about what to say after hearing him tell that he was his dad. Shinsuke stared back at him, waiting for him to say something but the room had remained silent. Almost a minute later, Shinsuke couldn't wait any longer. "Ichiro?"

Ichiro's eyebrows had furrowed. "So you are crazy?"

Shinsuke's eyes had widened and got upset. "WHAT? I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!"

Ichiro had gotten furious. He baled his fists at the fact that some guy was declaring to be his dad. "No you're not! My dad wouldn't look anything like you! You're crazy!"

Shinsuke leaned forward toward Ichiro. "Don't call me crazy! I am your dad!"

Then, two soul reapers that were watching over Rukia had slid the door open. They looked over at Shinsuke suspiciously wondering what all the yelling was about. Shinsuke smiled at them nervously as he placed his hand on top of his head. "I mean I heard a lot about your dad. How powerful he was."

The two soul reapers arched their eyebrows wondering if they should do something but then slid the door closed, letting it go. Shinsuke turned his attention to a pouting and angry Ichiro. "Keep your voice down." Shinsuke whispered between them. He didn't want to get in trouble with any of the soul reapers especially this soon. "I'm being serious Ichiro. I'm your dad. Ask me anything you want."

Ichiro looked suspicious as he crossed his arms. His eyebrow had curved up as he wondering if he should give Shinsuke a chance. He had been waiting for his dad to come back for a long time. "Hmm. If you're really my dad, then…how old is mom?"

Shinsuke shrugged his shoulders as he glanced to the side. Then, he stared back at Ichiro. "I don't know. She's like hundreds of years old."

Ichiro figured that he was probably right. Rukia did live in the soul society before she met his dad and she didn't mention her age much. "Okay…so when is you and mom's anniversary?"

Shinsuke looked up toward the ceiling, thinking. "I don't know. She usually yells at me for forgetting. There was only like a few times I remembered." Ichiro wasn't impressed and it had showed through his face. Still, he knew his dad had forgotten his anniversary sometimes and his mom would get mad and almost kill him for it. Shinsuke looked over at Ichiro with a smirk. He figured out a way to convince him that he was his dad. "Is your mom okay?"

Ichiro got upset as he tilted forward. "Don't ask about my mom!"

Shinsuke's eyes had widened, worried. Was he too late? "Rukia! Did they execute her all ready?"

"No!" Ichiro yelled. He was all ready tired of Shinsuke asking questions about his mom like he cared.

Shinsuke sighed in relief. "Good. Anyway. Let me see your mom or I'll tell her about that time you broke her specially made Chappy lamp that she made, out in the living room, and I took the blame for it."

Instantly, Ichiro became shocked and upset. "You told me that you would!"

Shinsuke grinned. It seemed that Ichiro was starting to believe him. "She was pretty mad at me over that. Or that time me and you sneaked out to go fight a hollow and you got that long cut on your arm. We had to make up a lie so that your mom wouldn't kill me for letting you fight. We both knew if she found out, that she would have us both on lockdown and we couldn't fight for a while." Shinsuke pointed at Ichiro's left arm as he spoke which Ichiro's eyes traveled over to it. He had remembered his mom seeing the bandages on his arm but before she could ask any questions, his dad wouldn't give her a chance to look at it. They had hid it from her until later when they had got the cut healed by Orihime so that there wouldn't be a scar and so that Rukia wouldn't find out.

Ichiro's eyes were open wider in surprise. No one knew those things they did together but he and his dad. Either it was really his dad or someone stalking them. "Dad?" he whispered. Shinsuke smiled glad that Ichiro was starting to believe him. "What happened?"

Shinsuke looked over toward the door, curious. He could still sense the soul reapers outside in the hall. "Do this for me. Get those soul reaper guys out of here and I'll show you that it's really me." Ichiro was stunned at first but then quickly, he got up and ran out of the door. He wasn't sure but he really wanted to believe that his dad was there. He hid around the corner to see where the soul reapers were. He had seen them standing around talking.

Then, he ran down the hall to the front door and then outside the manor. He went to the opposite side of the wall where they were standing. He held up his zanpakuto with his eyes closed. _"Please let this work."_ He shot a hole through the wall. The two soul reapers looked over worried as they felt the place shake a little. They didn't understand what happened but soon glanced over to see a hole had formed in the wall.

Ichiro ran back into the room where Shinsuke was and slid the door closed before the soul reapers had ran passed the room to go outside and checked to see who done it. Ichiro stared over at the door, waiting for the sound of their footsteps to disappear. Once they did, he quickly turned his head to Shinsuke."Go!"

Shinsuke closed his eyes and reached behind his ears. _"Better do this quick. Once I take this off, everyone here is going to feel my real spiritual pressure."_ As he started peeling the skin, his face had turned into a mask. He took the mask off and held it at his side. Instantly, his spiritual pressure had released like a shockwave across the soul society. It had caught all of the soul reapers' attention. As Byakuya was walking back to the mansion, he had felt the spiritual pressure. It had seemed so familiar to him but he couldn't discern it. He began walking faster to where he could feel it at his house. He gripped onto his zanpakuto tight.

Ichiro's eyes widened as he stared forward. He couldn't believe it. He saw the man with the same orange colored hair as his and brown eyes. "Dad?" he could barely say.

Ichigo smiled gently at him. A few seconds later, Ichigo reached up, about to put his mask back on his face. Ichiro's eyes had started to tear up. He rushed over and hugged onto Ichigo. He closed his eyes tight relieved and glad. Ichigo couldn't lift his arm to put back on his mask. "Dad!"

Ichigo had started to get worried. He had to get his mask back on before the plan was ruined. He struggled against Ichiro but Ichiro wouldn't release his hold on him. "Ichiro! You have to let go of me! You have to let me put this thing back on!"

The two soul reapers from before had rushed back inside to see whose spiritual pressure was released just now. Byakuya walked back to the mansion and slid the door open to where Ichigo and Ichiro were. He looked down to see Ichiro sitting in front of Shinsuke who had his fingers on his head with his eyes closed. "What just happened here?"

Ichigo lifted his head. He had successfully got his mask back on before they had got in. He was relieved that Byakuya didn't see. Now all they were looking at was Shinsuke Yamada. He closed his eyes, smiling. "Sorry about that." He had to think of an excuse fast.

Ichiro closed his eyes as he looked sad. He gazed down. "It was my fault. Mr. Yamada wanted me to show him how high my spiritual pressure could go."

Shinsuke rubbed the back of his head as he closed his eyes. "I guess I let him go too far."

Byakuya wasn't sure what was going on. Most of him didn't believe that it was Ichiro's spiritual pressure but he couldn't think of any other explanation at that point. He had been suspicious of Shinsuke since he came with Ichiro. "I look forward to speaking with you former Captain Yamada."

It seemed that somehow they had found out about the guy Ichigo was trying to impersonate. Ichigo just smiled back through his disguise. "You too."

Byakuya slid the door closed behind him and headed off toward his room. He couldn't let go of his suspicion of the man called Shinsuke. The two soul reapers had rushed to where there was a hole in the wall that they still didn't know where it came from and rushed to fix it before Byakuya saw it.

Ichigo sighed with his eyes closed. He was still relieved that he was able to change back into the image of Shinsuke. Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around him. He looked over to the side to see Ichiro holding onto him. "Dad! I knew you would come! I knew it!" Ichiro closed his eyes tight. He didn't want to cry but the tears kept coming.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Ichiro for a few minutes, just glad to see him again. Over a year, it didn't seem Ichiro had changed that much. His hair had gotten longer but that was about it. Then, Ichiro and Ichigo parted. Ichigo closed his eye smiling. "You okay?" He rubbed the top of Ichiro's hair.

Ichiro smiled back, still relieved. "Yeah."

Ichigo sighed with his eyes closed and then looked over at Ichiro. "That was close. It was risky to do what I just did so I can't do that again."

Ichiro nodded, understanding. He was just glad he got to see his dad for the first time in a while. "But dad? How did this happen?"

Ichigo frowned. "Don't call me dad." He was trying to be undercover and if Ichiro were to call him dad in front of the wrong person, it could ruin what he was trying to do.

Ichiro nodded, listening closely. "Oh! Sorry dad-. I mean Shinsuke."

Ichigo looked down. "I can't tell you right now what happened but later." Then, a thought came to mind which had made him smile. "So? Will you take me to see your mom?"

Ichiro smiled. He had almost forgotten. "Oh yeah! You haven't seen the new baby yet!" Ichiro got up and pulled up a stunned Ichigo. He had almost forgotten about the baby. "The baby?" he whispered.

Ichigo followed Ichiro down the hall way toward Rukia's room. Ichigo was a little nervous about seeing her again but he had to remember that he was playing Shinsuke now. They don't know each other yet. Then, Ichiro had slid a door open. The room had seemed empty. Ichigo was a little disappointed that he didn't see Rukia right away. "I think mom still left her in here." Ichiro walked over toward the crib.

Slowly, Ichigo had followed behind. He didn't realize that Ichiro had called her a "she" at first. Ichigo was getting ready to look over the crib when they had heard a female voice. "Ichiro?" Ichiro turned around once he heard the familiar voice. Ichigo had stopped in place, frozen. His body had refused to turn around. He had started to get nervous. This was going to be the first time he seen her in a while.

Ichiro walked over toward the door. "Mom." Rukia looked confused as she had her arms crossed. "Who's this?"

Ichigo turned around. His eyes had widened. Rukia had changed over a year. Her hair had gotten longer and had reached down her back a little. Her chest had gotten bigger but he figured because of the new baby and the milk she was carrying. Ichiro had grabbed onto her hand excited, making her uncross her arms. "Mom! You're not going to believe-!"

Ichigo had looked serious. "Shinsuke Yamada." Ichiro looked back at his dad surprised. He thought they could tell Rukia that it was really him. They could've been together again. As much as Ichigo wanted to tell Rukia it was him, he knew he couldn't right away. Ichigo went beside Ichiro by the door.

Rukia went over to the crib and smiled as she leaned over. She reached inside. Ichigo had wanted to go after and look at his little girl with her but he knew he couldn't. He looked again at Rukia by how much she had changed. He knew he hadn't seen her for a while but after seeing her now, he was surprised. It was as if he was seeing her for the first time in ten years. "Wow." he whispered. "Has your mom always been this…hot?" he asked jokingly.

Ichiro had looked at his dad out of the corner of his eye, disgusted. He did not want to hear that. "Dad! Don't talk about mom like that!" he murmured back between them upset.

Ichigo smiled. Part of him was laughing inside at Ichiro's expression. He was always attracted to the way Rukia looked. He didn't deny that he thought that she was beautiful but now she had seemed different to him. Maybe she had that same glow on her face when she had Ichiro. That was one of things he had missed most about her. Things like her smile and her voice.

Rukia held the baby girl in her arms and looked over toward the boys. "So Ichiro? How do you know Mr. Yamada?"

Ichiro smiled. "He's training me mom."

Rukia sat down on the bed. "I see. Tired of Byakuya's and Renji's training?"

Ichiro nodded especially after knowing that Mr. Yamada was really his dad. "Mr. Yamada would be better." Suddenly, Ichiro had noticed Ichigo walking over to Rukia which had him caught by surprised. Rukia was surprised too. Ichigo sat in front of her, giving her a serious but loving stare. "Rukia."

Rukia was surprised at first that he knew her name but then figured Ichiro had told him. Ichiro had started to get nervous. "Um…we should go while my mom feeds the baby."

Ichigo smiled at Rukia. "It's all right. I've seen her do this a few times."

Rukia blinked, speechless. She was starting to get concerned. Ichigo had stared into her eyes, hoping that maybe she could see through the disguise that it was him. "Um…do you mind Mr. Yamada and I prefer if you call me Mrs. Kurosaki."

Before Ichigo could say anything, Ichiro grabbed on to his arm. Ichigo looked back, wondering why. "Ichiro!" Ichiro was nervous and starting to get annoyed. If he didn't behave his self around his mom, he might not be able to come back. "My mom wants to be alone so we should let her. You don't want her to think you're weird."

Ichiro had a point so Ichigo got up. "Sorry Mrs. Kurosaki. It was nice to meet you." Rukia watched as they had walked out of the room. She was still a little concerned by Shinsuke but decided to let it go and focused on the baby.

Ichigo had looked back at Rukia one more time before Ichiro and he had walked out of the room. They left outside of the mansion. Ichiro closed his eyes, embarrassed. He pressed his hand against his head. Ichigo bent down to him, wondering what the expression on his face was for. "Dad. You can't do that around mom. She might tell you not to come back." he whispered lowly between them.

Ichigo sighed. He knew Ichiro was right but he couldn't help himself after seeing Rukia again. "I'll be back tomorrow then."

Ichiro nodded as he smiled. "It was great to see you again dad."

Ichigo smiled back. "You too." Afterwards, Ichigo stood up. Ichiro walked back into the mansion as Ichigo walked forward down the street. He couldn't wait until tomorrow to see them again and even more to get them out of here.

* * *

_Hope that you like the chapter. Looks like Shinsuke was really Ichigo in disguise. It will be explained later how and why in another chapter but I hope that you will continue with the story. There's much more to come. As always, let me know what you think._


	17. Feelings of Affection

_Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews and adding this story to your alerts and favorites. In response to one review about the baby's name, I finally figured out a name for her but it won't be revealed until a later chapter. I hope that's okay. Just want it to be a sort of surprise. I hope that everyone will enjoy the next chapter._

* * *

_Chapter 17: Feelings of Affection:_

The next day, Ichigo returned back to the Kuchiki mansion still disguise as Shinsuke. When he had reached the front door, he was greeted by Ichiro who had let him in. Ichiro couldn't help but smile. His eyes couldn't see what his dad really looked like because of the disguise but still was glad that he was there. That had to mean that there was a plan to get him and the rest of the family out of there.

Ichigo and Ichiro headed down the hall to Rukia's room. Secretly, Ichigo had wanted to see Rukia and his daughter. Ichiro knew it without his dad saying so. Then, Ichiro looked up at his dad, curious. "So where did you sleep last night?"

Ichigo's eyes traveled down to the orange haired boy that had come at his waist line and smiled. "I found a place from a friend of mine."

Soon, they had reached Rukia's door and Ichiro slid the door open. Both of them had walked in. When Ichigo glanced inside toward the bed, Rukia was nowhere to be found. The room was filled with silence. Ichigo was a little disappointed but then, his eyes had traveled over at Ichiro. He was standing over the baby's crib smiling as he was looking down. His arms were resting on the wooden rail. Ichigo walked in and stood beside him. He couldn't help but smile seeing the little girl in front of him. Ichiro stepped back so that his dad could spend time with her alone.

"Hey." he whispered. The baby was awake and moving her arms as her body had wiggled a little. Her dark brown eyes were staring up at him curious. Ichigo reached in and picked her up under her arms. It was the first time that he had gotten to hold her since she was born. He wished that he could've been there when she was.

As Ichigo held her in his arms, never did he take his eyes off of her. Her features had seemed similar to Rukia mostly. A minute later, Rukia had walked in. Her eyes widened in surprised. Fear and anger struck her. Her arms had crossed against her chest because Shinsuke was in her room which she had still considered a stranger and he was holding her baby girl. "What do you think you're doing?" she yelled, highly upset.

Quickly, Ichigo and Ichiro turned their heads worried once they heard the sound of her high pitched yell. Rukia had walked over instantly and stood in front of Ichigo as if she was ready to kill him. "Give her to me!"

Ichigo wasn't ready to hand her over yet. His face was struggling not to tense. "Sorry! I was just holding her!"

Rukia and Ichigo glared at each other. Both of them waiting for the other to budge. Then Rukia's face had softened once she had noticed something which had made her amazed. Ichigo had noticed her sudden expression change as well. Her eyes moved more down toward the baby in his arms. "Wow. She usually cries when she's held by other people."

Ichigo smiled. It had made him happy just hearing that. "Then she must know who I am." Rukia was confused as to what he meant by that. Ichigo glanced over at Ichiro who was staring at him, smiling. There was an intense pleading in Ichiro's eyes. He wanted for Ichigo to tell his mom who he really was.

Ichigo was puzzled at first but then caught on to what he was trying to say. Rukia reached over with both hands, getting impatient and carefully took the baby out of Ichigo's arms. "I would like it if you didn't pick her up without asking me first."

Ichigo had gotten furious at comment and leaned his face more toward hers. "Why should I ask to hold my own child?" he shouted.

Ichiro's mouth dropped in shock. He couldn't believed that his father had just said that when he was supposed to be hiding who he was. Rukia was surprised by the outburst and thought that Ichigo was crazy.

Ichigo had realized what he had said. His eyes had widened in surprised. It was too late to take it back. Quickly, Ichigo had tried to think of an excuse but nothing good had come to mind. Then, Ichigo rubbed the back of his hair. "Sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. She just seems…similar to my own child."

Rukia rubbed the baby's dark hair and looked over at Ichigo. She was starting to show a little pity, thinking something might be behind the comment. "You have children?" Ichigo smiled. In a way relieved that he got out of this one. Little did Rukia know that his children were right in front of them but she couldn't see through the disguise. "Yeah."

Rukia turned, ready to place the baby back into the crib but not before she had rocked her in her arms a little. Ichigo and Ichiro watched as she stared down and got ready for her nap. Ichiro looked over at Ichigo, thinking that they should probably leave Rukia alone especially so that his father wouldn't look anymore weird or suspicious. "Hey! Shinsuke?" Ichiro hoped soon that he would tell his mom the truth so that they could be together again.

Ichigo almost didn't turn once he had heard his different name but he looked over at Ichiro curiously. "Yeah?"

Ichiro smiled a little. "How about we leave my mom to take care of my little sister and you can help train me?"

Ichigo arched his eyebrow. He wasn't ready to leave yet because he wanted to spend a little more time with Rukia and the baby. "But-?"

Before Ichigo could finish, Ichiro had grabbed onto his arm and pulled him toward him a little. Ichiro had started to get angry. He knew what his dad was going to say and didn't want his mom to hear it. "Shinsuke! We should go right now!"

Ichigo was surprised by his demanding tone. Rukia looked back at them. She was surprised too but then a smile had come to her face. His temper had reminded him of Ichigo's. At least that was a way for her to help remember him. Ichigo looked upset. "Hey wait! Since when do you tell me what to do?" Ichigo yelled back. "I'm way older than you and I'm your-!" Before Ichigo could finish, Ichiro had jumped up and wrapped his arm around Ichigo's neck. He forced Ichigo to bend down and wrapped his arm around Ichigo's neck tighter. Ichigo's eyes widened. Not because he could barely breath but because Ichiro was treating him like this.

Rukia placed her fingertips with her one hand to her lips as she could help but smile. She held the baby in the other arm. It only reminded her as the rude way Ichigo would act sometimes. The baby watched the two men in surprise. Ichiro glared angry as he held Ichigo down. "I don't care if you're my sensei! We should go train now!" Ichiro knew that Ichigo was going to call himself his father so he decided to stop him. He was afraid that his mom would think his dad was bizarre and knew mostly like that Ichigo wouldn't reveal himself especially with other soul reapers around.

Ichigo struggled but Ichiro had a tight grip on him. Ichigo grabbed Ichiro by his waist and tried pulling him off but Ichiro wasn't letting go. Then Ichigo had growled. "Ichiro! Get off me! Get off or so help me-!"

Suddenly, they hear laughing. Both of them had looked over at them curiously. Rukia couldn't hold it back any longer. Watching the two struggle had brought back memories of when Ichiro and Ichigo used to fight at home. Whenever Ichiro didn't want to do something, Ichigo was there to drag him right back to do what he was supposed to. Whether it was during his earlier years of potty training, eating vegetables or doing chores, Ichigo was there to catch Ichiro and get him to do it. Even the baby who had looked confused about what was going on had started laughing.

Both father and son were surprised by how amused they had made Rukia but more about how they got the baby to laugh. Rukia looked down to see the baby squirm around in her arm, happy. Her lips had curved more into a smile, content that she was having fun. While Ichiro was distracted, Ichigo had taken it as a chance to get him off his neck. Ichigo reached up and moved his fingers against Ichiro's stomach. Ichiro's eyes widened and soon after busted into laughter. Ichiro closed his eyes as he loosened his grip from Ichigo's neck. Ichigo let him fall down to the floor and continued to torture him by tickling his stomach. Ichigo smirked, intending on boasting about who had control over who. "I bet you won't try that again now will ya?"

Ichiro tried to push him up but the weight of Ichigo was too much. "Please…! Stop it!" he barely managed to say through his laughing. Ichigo didn't let up. "Oh yeah! Are you going to try and tell me what to do again?"

Ichiro's stomach had started to hurt from all the laughing. "No!"

Rukia kept smiling as she had watched them interact. For a she had forgotten that it wasn't Ichigo that was the one playing with her son. An image of him had formed in her head. She could see Ichigo there now with Ichiro. "Stop…! Dad!"

Instantly, Rukia's eyes had widened as she snapped back to reality. Her image of Ichigo had disappeared before her and she had seen the older white haired man that didn't resemble him at all. Not his eyes, not his voice, not anything. Ichigo had gotten up. "I'll let you off the hook this time but next time, you won't be so lucky."

Ichiro took his hand and began to stand up. "Fine…" he moaned. Ichiro and Ichigo stood up straight and smiled gently. Rukia noticed that the baby was still hyper in her arms, smiling. She rocked her until she had calmed down and started getting tired again. "Wow. It's rare to see her laugh." she said lowly, enough for Ichigo and Ichiro to hear. They could hear a little of a sad tone to her voice.

The baby turned her head over toward Ichigo and began reaching her hand out. Ichigo looked surprised. His hand had itched to move but remembered that Rukia didn't know who he was yet. Rukia watched as the baby was reaching out and had gotten concerned. She wondered if the baby had begun to think of the man as her real father. Then, she had turned around and placed the baby in the crib. She felt more uneasy than before now about the stranger that had come into their lives. At first when Shinsuke had acted weirdly, she didn't mind but now after hearing Ichiro call him his father and the baby starting to get attached to him, maybe she shouldn't have taken him being there so lightly.

Ichigo stared disappointed that he didn't go to his little girl. Ichiro looked up at him. "We should go now."

Ichigo's eyes lowered a little. He didn't want to go. He continued staring at the woman in front of him. "Okay." he murmured. He followed Ichiro out of the room without taking his eyes off of Rukia until he had no choice when a wall had come between them.

Minutes later, Ichigo was sitting beside Ichiro on the floor in another room. Ichigo had looked over to notice that Ichiro's eyes were closed and had a somewhat irritated expression on his face. His face was a little tense. "Ichiro?" Ichiro didn't answer. Ichigo had started to get upset. "Ichiro!"

Hearing his dad raise his voice had only made him angrier. "How could you…?"

Ichigo was taken back and confused as to why he would say that. "What are you talking about?"

Ichiro baled his fist that was resting on his knee. Anger was starting to build in him more. "The way you acted in front of mom. What is wrong with you?"

Ichigo had grit his teeth. "Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

Ichiro shook his head. He was trying not to show how worried he was but it still showed through his anger. "I don't care…" He tried to not shed any tears but he didn't want his dad leaving again. "The way you keep acting around her is going to make her say that you can't be around us anymore and I don't want that to happen. Why can't you just show her who you really are like you showed me?"

Ichigo's eyes lowered as he felt bad. "Ichiro…" he whispered. His eyes traveled toward the ground. He knew how badly Ichiro wanted to go back home and how badly he wanted them to be a family again. He had wanted the same thing just as much. Then, his eyes had shifted back over to Ichiro who was staring downwards.

Suddenly, Ichiro had felt a soft punch to the arm. Instantly Ichiro's hand had grabbed toward the spot and looked over at Ichigo. Ichigo was smiling for comfort. "You know. Your mom used to hit me everything I had gotten depressed. Well much harder than that. I guess that was her way of making me feel better. Anyway, I can't show her here. There are too many soul reapers around especially Byakuya. He'll probably try to kill me in a second."

An idea popped into Ichiro's mind. "What if you take her somewhere where there isn't a lot of soul reapers?" Ichigo had thought of that himself but there were several problems he thought of with that. "Let me ask you this Ichiro? Is she even allowed to leave the house?"

Ichiro sighed once he thought about it. His dad had a point. "I guess not…"

"I bet they're not letting her leave because they're afraid that she might run away or something." Ichigo figured that the Soul Society would do something like that.

Ichiro looked up at Ichigo. "I figure mom wouldn't leave anyway because of the baby."

Ichiro looked down, worried again. "I guess you're right. Then…how are you going to get us out of here?"

Ichigo stretched out his legs across the floor. They were starting to feel cramped up. He looked up toward the ceiling. He wasn't sure about that himself. "I don't know." he spoke softly. Ichiro moaned a little. "I showed you who I really was because I needed to get in here so I could figure out what to do. If I didn't, that would just make things even harder."

Ichiro smiled. "Well! I'm just glad that you're back." Ichigo smiled back. He was glad that he had gotten to see them again too.

Further down in the mansion, Byakuya was seating in front of his table that was covered in paperwork. While he was working on that, he couldn't help but wonder about the new stranger that had entered into his house and how he had appeared out of nowhere. After talking with a few of the other captains and Head Captain Yamamoto, they had decided to meet again later along with the Captain Shinsuke Yamada. He had never heard of him before. He had finished signing a few more papers half concentrating until he saw a black colored butterfly flutter into his sight. He had stared at it for a few seconds before it had flown away. He closed his eyes, understanding the message it had given him. He felt like he could get the rest of his paperwork done later and put down his pen.

Afterwards, he headed further down the hall and asked some of the soul reapers around where he could find Shinsuke. Then, he traveled over to the room and slid the door open, finding Shinsuke sitting with Ichiro. Both of them were laughing.

Byakuya closed his eyes as he cleared his throat interrupting the two. Instantly, they turned their heads. Byakuya walked in and stopped in front of them. "I agreed to let you be trained by him but I find you both slacking off here. Shinsuke? What point do you have being here if you will not do what you have said?"

Ichigo remained calmed. Inside, he wanted to yell about how they don't need to train all the time or just express his anger out on Byakuya but he knew that would just give his personality away. Instead, the Shinsuke side of him spoke. He closed his eyes and smiled. He rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that. Can't train the boy all the time. He needs some rest."

Byakuya didn't buy the excuse and still believed that the two were just slacking off. "Anyway, I need you to come with me Shinskue."

Ichigo and Ichiro looked surprised. Then, Shinsuke had gotten up which had made Ichiro worried. Byakuya and Ichigo were about to walk out but Ichiro had stood up. "Can I come with you guys?"

Ichigo looked back giving Ichiro a serious look. Ichiro had noticed but didn't care. He wanted to know where Byakuya was taking his dad. Byakuya glanced back him. "No."

They had walked out of the room. Ichiro had followed behind him but stopped in the doorway once he heard his dad. "Ichiro. Stay here."

Ichiro had watched as they left, still concerned.

* * *

_As always, thanks for reading and as always, let me know what you think. Hope it wasn't too confusing with me using Ichigo's name while he was disguise as Shinsuke the whole time. _


	18. The Real Test of Shinsuke Yamada

_Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for the next update. As always your reviews are inspirational so thanks for sending them. To answer one review and for everyone sorry but in this chapter there won't be a IchiRuki moment. Just a temporary break. There will be more in the next chapter so don't worry it'll be worth it. Also to the same review, thanks for letting me know that it's not confusing. I'm relieved to hear that._

_Anyway onto reading this chapter. Hope that you will enjoy it. _

* * *

_Chapter 18: The Real Test of Shinsuke Yamada:_

Ichigo had followed Byakuya on the streets of the soul society still disguise as Shinsuke Yamada. They had remained silence toward each other along the way. Ichigo had wondered what Byakuya had wanted with him now while Byakuya wondered if the plan set in motion would work. Once Ichigo had followed Byakuya into a room in another house, his eyes had widened in surprised. On the other end of the room, the Head Captain had stood, leaning on his wooden staff. The other captains were standing on both sides of the room side by side in lines.

Now Ichigo had really desired to know what they wanted him there for.

Head Captain Yamamoto lifted his head to Ichigo who was standing in the middle of everyone in squad one headquarters. "Shinsuke Yamada." Ichigo's eyes widened. Now was his time to be put on the spot. Head Captain Yamamoto's eyebrow arched a little as he took note to Ichigo's reaction. He had planned on watching Ichigo carefully for any sign that he was an imposter. "You seem surprised."

Ichigo shook his head as he smiled nervously. He rubbed the back of his head as he closed his eyes. "Well… a little but then again, I guess I can understand. I've been gone this whole time without explanation." Ichigo knew he had to stay calm and play the part of the missing captain.

Head Captain Yamamoto had taken a few more seconds in silence to think before he spoke. He had intended on calling the man in front of him an imposter all ready but since Ichigo had knew that would be his first question about his whereabouts, he wasn't quick to do so yet. "I see. Then tell us what happened then."

Ichigo smiled gently as he opened his eyes. "Well. I was on a mission with my squad. We were traveling outside of the Rukon District on a mission like ordered. We had gotten attacked by a lot of hollows. They had just kept coming." Ichigo's eyes had lowered toward the ground, displaying a regretful look. "They had just kept coming." his voice had faded into a whisper.

Then, he lifted his head to keep his eyes on Head Captain Yamamoto. "Most of my squad was killed. I didn't know if a few made it back or not. All I could hope for was that they did. I kept fighting hollows even to the point where I was beyond exhausted. Before I knew it, I was taken to the world of the hollows. I had to hide because I couldn't keep fighting all of them. I had lost track of time afterwards. I figured years had passed by but I didn't know how many. Finally, I had made my escape. A few of them found me and chased me down but I managed to leave from that world and enter back into of the Soul Society. I wasn't sure where I was but after traveling around for a while, I had figured out that I was far away from the Seireitei."

Ichigo's eyes tried to study the expression on Head Captain Yamamoto face. It had remained neutral. His eyes had wanted to tense angrily as he stared at the head captain. If it wasn't for him making the decision on taking and executing Rukia, he wouldn't be standing in front of him making up a sob story. He could've been with his family now at home and would have been there for Rukia when she had his daughter. The very thought of what he had done had made Ichigo furious to his very core.

He controlled the emotion on his face to keep the depressed one he had as Shinsuke Yamada who had regrettably lost his squad and years of his life. For his plan to work for the sake of getting his family back, he had to play along as long as he could before Rukia would be executed. "I was traveling around and stayed in different places. Some nice people had directed me to where they had seen some Soul Reapers. Since it had been a long time, I had decided just to keep traveling. I knew everyone would think I was dead."

Head Captain Yamamoto had grabbed onto his staff, anxious to hear what Ichigo had to say next. "So what had made you come back?"

Ichigo smiled nervously. "I heard there was a lot going on here so I wanted to see it for myself. I heard that the Soul Society had been through a tough time. I guess by the time I got here everything had calmed down. I must've heard too late. I still came by to see how much this place had changed but it doesn't look like it has changed much at all." Ichigo looked around, pretending as if he was interested and anxious to see any change.

Head Captain Yamamoto continued to stare at Ichigo as if he was trying to see right through him. Ichigo had remained calm. "If you have heard about what had gone on in the Soul Society, then you can understand why we are being cautious."

Ichigo nodded and smiled. "I understand."

Head Captain Yamamoto had looked suspicious. Shinsuke's story had sounded possible but it was only the beginning to see if he was telling the truth. "It's funny that you came at a time like this. At a time that we were about to execute someone."

Ichigo seemed amazed. "Really?"

"Yes." Head Captain Yamamoto replied. "A woman by the name of Rukia Kuchiki. It seems that you have been associating with her son Ichiro Kurosaki."

Ichigo had gotten happy as if he had realized what the head captain was talking about. "Oh! You mean Ichiro. Yes. I have met him recently. He's a nice kid. I have met him and his mother before. I was introduced."

"I guess the only question that comes to mind is why are you training him? I heard you met him when you had fought with Kenpachi."

Inside, Ichigo had gotten a little nervous. He knew he probably shouldn't have but he had to jump at the chance to see Ichiro and the rest of his family again. "I just saw him out of the crowd and sensed his spiritual pressure. It was strong."

"Hmm. Yes…That boy belongs to a man name Ichigo Kurosaki. He was a strong substitute soul reaper."

Ichigo scratched his head as he looked confused. "Since when did we start having substitutes? I've never heard of him."

"Almost a year ago, he had attacked us to try and get back Rukia Kuchiki." Head Captain Yamamoto had recalled a point back in time.

Ichigo had displayed a look of surprise but he knew where the head captain was going with this. It was a test. The main reason they had brought him there. "Excuse me Head Captain Yamamoto but what does this have to do with me?"

Head Captain Yamamoto had opened his eyes. He was ready to get straight to the point. "You have come back to the Soul Society at a time where she has not been executed yet and have been working with her son. Are you pretending to be Shinsuke Yamada in disguise? Could you be Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo pretended to be stunned. "Head Captain Yamamoto! How could you assume me to be this Ichigo Kurosaki person when I have no idea who he is or what he has to do with what's going on now? I am a former captain to the Soul Society! I have served this place! I can prove that I am Shinsuke Yamada! Ask me anything! If I am this man you speak of, then how would he even know or care about my life? Plenty of soul reapers had gone missing the day I had too. What would make me any different?"

"Access to anywhere you choose." Head Captain Yamamoto provided an answer to his question.

Shinsuke growled, worried. "I will take off my captain's coat if that's what matters but I assure you I am Shinsuke Yamada! Why should I be on trial for a decision I made?" Head Captain Yamamoto had relaxed and closed his eyes. Ichigo placed his hand to his chest as gesture that he was being sincere. "Check me if you wish. How can someone fake who I am? Most soul reapers in squads could not recognize who I am today because of my missing hundreds of years ago so how would anyone today much less some substitute know of me? We used to be good friends Captain Yamamoto. You may ask me what you will." Ichigo was unsure if that little speech of his had worked. Little did he know, he had broken through to the head captain once he had said about them being friends.

"Captain Hitsugaya. Captain Ukitake. Search him. See if there are any unusual signs that he might be lying to us." Both captains had stepped toward Ichigo which he had looked surprised. There was nothing on Ichigo but a version of Shinsuke's zanpakuto. Nothing seemed unusual to Head Captain Yamamoto either like the rest of the captains. Shinsuke looked just as he did when he had last seen him. Ichigo had pulled on his cheek as he smiled. "See. My skin is attached." He pulled on the skin of his arm as another point of proof.

Head Captain Yamamoto had asked Ichigo a few questions about Shinsuke's life. Ichigo was prepared and had gotten them right. He even recalled a point and time in their friendship. Head Captain Yamamoto was impressed that he said something that they both remembered. He then had accepted that Shinsuke Yamada had been telling the truth. This in return had made Ichigo smile in relief. He had been able to fool them but he knew he had to act as Shinsuke a little longer.

At the Kuchiki manor, Ichiro was waiting impatiently in the training room that his dad and Byakuya had left him in. He was worried about his dad. Time had seemed to go by slow but he still hoped that his dad would return.

Suddenly, he had heard the door slide open. Instantly, Ichiro had turned his head. His eyes widened in surprised once he had seen the man he wanted to smiling down at him. Ichiro remained still until Ichigo had slid the door closed. Afterward, Ichiro had quickly got up and rushed into his arms. His arms had wrapped around his waist as he closed his eyes. Ichigo smiled and returned the hug. "Geez Ichiro! When did you get so touchy?" he asked jokily just to pick on him.

"Shut up dad." Ichiro murmured against his robes. Soon, Ichiro had lifted off of Ichigo and stared up at him worried. "What happened? Where did Byakuya take you?"

Ichigo glanced out of the corner of his eye to see whether someone was listening in on him. Then, he sat down onto the wooden floor. Ichiro had followed him and sat beside him. Ichigo kept his voice low for only Ichiro to hear. A smirk came across his face. "Let's just say that your old man just got off the hook."

Ichiro looked confused. "What?" he whispered.

Ichigo stared toward the floor. "They brought me to see if I was really this Shinsuke guy. Looks like I passed the test." Ichigo was glad too. He didn't know how much longer he could put on an act in front of the captains before he would let his true personality show.

Ichiro smiled, mostly relieved. "That's good. That means you can be around more often." Ichigo nodded. That was true. "But dad-?" Right then, Ichigo had got upset and placed his hand on the back of Ichiro head. Ichiro could feel his dad's fingers dig into his spikes. "What did I tell you?"

Ichiro sighed as he closed his eyes. "Sorry…Shinsuke. I'll be glad when I can call you what I want again but what about mom? Now what will you do? Are you still going to save her?"

Ichigo frowned as he placed his hands on his knees. "Now what kind of stupid question is that? I didn't come here just to bring you home. I came to bring all three of you home."

Ichiro smiled a little. "I know. I'm sorry. But what about the Soul Society? Won't they find us gone?"

Ichigo shook his head with his eyes closed. "Don't worry about it. I got that handled."

Ichiro nodded and smiled. He trusted his dad to follow through. "You still haven't told me about how you ended up like this?"

Ichigo smiled back. "I can't talk about it much now but let's just say that Urahara owed me a favor for letting you get away."

Ichiro smiled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh…" He knew that if his dad knew about him running away a year ago then he was going to get yelled at for it. Ichigo placed his hand on top of Ichiro's head and made him turn his head to him. Ichiro had gotten worried once he saw the sly smirk on his dad's face. It was just a way for Ichigo to hide his anger and worry he had felt back then. He could feel his dad's fingers tensing as if he was ready to pull his hair out. "You're off the hook for it now. Anyway, it's probably a good idea that I get out of here before they start getting suspicious of me again. The other captains told me I looked suspicious enough training you out of nowhere. Believe me when I say next time you are going to be more than being grounded."

Ichiro swallowed deeply having no idea had his dad had planned to punish him. Ichigo got up and started heading toward the door. Ichiro had gone back to being concerned about what his dad had planned to help them escape. "See you later da-… See you later…Shinsuke." He was tempted to call him dad but knew that he would probably just get in more trouble.

Ichigo smiled happy back at him with his eyes closed. "Take care of your mother Ichiro." Ichigo had smiled like that just to scare Ichiro after telling him that he was going to be on punishment for disobeying him a year ago. It had worked. Ichiro sat in the room for a few more minutes after Ichigo had slid the door closed. Ichigo had soon headed back to Kukaku's place where he staying at while making sure that he wasn't being followed.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and as always, let me know what you think. Sorry for not having any IchiRuki moments but there will be a lot more in the next chapter. _


	19. A Mistake To Make Right

_Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter. Also thanks for sending your reviews and adding this to your alerts and favorites. Only a few more chapters in this story to go. Hope that you will enjoy. _

* * *

_Chapter 19: A Mistake To Make Right:_

The next day, Ichigo had entered into the Kuchiki manor disguised as Shinsuke. The first place he headed toward was Rukia's room. He was looking for Ichiro but it was always his excuse to see Rukia and his little girl. He had knocked on her door before sliding it open. Rukia's room was quiet and had seemed empty.

Ichigo had walked around as he searched but then headed over toward the baby's crib. Inside, the baby girl was awake as she was staring up toward the ceiling. She was wriggling her body and kicking her feet outwards a little but didn't make a sound. He was surprised that she was awake alone. Ichigo turned his head from side to side as he wondered where Rukia was. Then, he glanced over toward the doors that were partly open that led outside to the porch. Ichigo walked over quietly to the door and peeked outside. Rukia was sitting on the wooden floor nearby a pond as she was staring forward. Her hands were still against her lap. Her dark eyes had seemed filled with sadness.

Ichigo had stepped back inside and went back to the crib. His lips had curved into smile as he picked up his little girl. He figured he could spend a little time with her alone without getting yelled at. He held her in his arms and rocked her a little. Soon after, her eyelids had gotten heavier. Ichigo watched as she drifted off into sleep but he held her in his arms for a little more. This was the most that he had spent time with her since he had first seen her. He couldn't wait until he could take off his disguise and let her look at his real face.

Carefully, he had placed her back into her crib to let her sleep. Then, he turned toward the door where Rukia was. He wasn't sure if he should go but he had really wanted to see her. He walked outside and looked over toward Rukia. Rukia didn't notice him step out as she was lost in her own thoughts. As Ichigo had stared at her, inside he had felt happy to see her. "Rukia."

Rukia blinked and looked over surprised. "Mr. Yamada?" Then, she had calmed down as her eyes had lowered. "If you're looking for Ichiro, I think he's in one of the training rooms."

Ichigo had slid the door closed with a serious look on his face. Behind his expression was concern. "Are you okay?"

Rukia was stunned by his action. Then, she turned her head as she had looked away from him. "It's nothing." she murmured. She wasn't going to tell how she was feeling especially to a complete stranger. Ichigo walked in closer and sat beside her. Rukia closed her eyes, seeing that he wasn't going to go away without her giving him a hint. "I prefer to be alone Mr. Yamada."

Ichigo had continued to stare intensely at her. He wasn't going to let it go or pass up this opportunity to be with her. Casually, he leaned back on his hands. "What's wrong? Just tell me!"

Rukia was surprised. His tone had changed. His expression and the way he had talked to her were starting to be more like Ichigo. She kept herself from getting upset, still remembering that he was helping out Ichiro and that he was a former captain. "I told you that I would like to be alone."

Ichigo's eyebrows had creased as he began to get frustrated. "I don't care! I don't want you to be alone right now!" Rukia wasn't sure about what to say. He acted as if he had cared. She hadn't known Shinsuke a lot but she had never seen or thought that he would act this way. Since Rukia didn't answer him, he had decided to push it along. "You're thinking about him aren't you?"

Rukia's eyes had widened for a few seconds. She wondered how much Shinsuke actually knew about her. "What-? What are you talking about?"

Ichigo's eyes had shifted over toward her. "You know. That guy who you had kids with."

Rukia's eyes had lowered as he looked over at Ichigo. Then, she had stared down at her feet. "You mean Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo nodded. He wasn't planning on revealing who he was just yet. Besides the fact that everyone could sense his real spiritual pressure if he took off his mask, it would be interesting to see if he could get some information out of her. "Yeah. I heard about him. He's their father?" Rukia kept staring at her feet in silence so Ichigo had taken that as a yes. "Rukia-?"

"Can you please just…" She tried to think of a nice way to say that she wanted him to leave. "let me be by myself?"

Ichigo had continued staring at her. He didn't plan on leaving yet. Rukia could see that he wasn't. "You're sad because you miss him?" Rukia's eyes lowered. Her arms had wrapped around her knees tightly. She didn't answer him. Ichigo had started to get impatient. "You at least still love him right?" he raised his voice.

Instantly, Rukia had gotten upset. Quickly, she turned her head to Ichigo. "Well that's a stupid question! Why else would I marry him?" she yelled.

A smirk came across Ichigo's face. Finally, he was getting her to talk. "Oh really? Why didn't you just say that you love him?"

Rukia's face had tensed more. "How dare you? I-?"

Ichigo had gotten more impatient. "Just answer the question woman!"

"Yes!" she shouted back, answering. She had gotten tired of him pushing her. Afterwards, she looked down. Ichigo had looked surprised once she had saw water fill her eyes. He had rarely seen her cry. "Rukia…" She used the back of her hand to wipe away her tears. She turned her head away from him. For a while, she had been unhappy about not seeing Ichigo and worried about what would happen to Ichiro and her little girl after she was gone, but she didn't think that she had gotten to the point where she was ready to break down. "It's nothing." she whispered. "Just the air getting in my eyes."

Suddenly, she had felt his hand wrap around her wrist and pulled her over a little. She looked over at him who was looking back at her serious. "Don't give me that excuse." He had pulled her over toward him until she had felt her head lean against his chest. She had closed her eyes and let the water run down her cheeks. She had wanted to push herself away from him but he wouldn't let her go. Finally, she had given up her struggle and just rested against him.

Seconds later, Rukia had calmed down but kept her eyes closed. "I do love him." she whispered.

Ichigo was a little surprised. He was barely able to hear her. His hand had let go of her wrist to let her sit up straight. "So what's got you so down? It's not like I'm going to tell somebody about you being depressed over here." He closed his eyes as he smiled a little.

Rukia poked out her bottom lip. "I'm not depressed!" Since it seemed that he wasn't going to go away, she had decided to tell him. Also, he was speaking to her similar to how Ichigo would. "I guess…I'm just… worried about a lot. I haven't heard anything about him since I last seen him. I don't know how he's doing."

"I'm sure he's all right."He was doing better now since he had found Rukia and the rest of his family again.

Rukia lifted her eyes toward the light orange sky. She knew, if anything, Ichigo would be okay. He would usually find a way. Still, she had wished she could see him once before she was gone. "I love him," she whispered. "very much."

It had made Ichigo happy to hear that. "I'm sure he loves you too. More than you know." he spoke lowly. Rukia turned to him surprised that he would say that. Then, Ichigo had looked upset. "It's not right! They shouldn't kill you over something you did a long time ago! It wasn't that big of a deal!"

Rukia's eyes widened more. How would he know that she was supposed to be executed by the Soul Society? After wondering, she figured that Ichiro had probably told him. Then, she turned her head back forward. "And that's what makes me worry. If I can't see Ichigo at least one more time…I don't know what's going to happen with Ichiro or the baby."

Ichigo turned to her as she spoke and looked concerned. "What about Byakuya?"

Rukia shook her head as she closed her eyes. "I haven't talked to him about that yet. I'm hoping as maybe a last request or something that they could be left with him or returned back to Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled. "You make them seem like they're some kind of package or something." Rukia had glared at him but decided not to get worked up over the comment. She had been used to hearing jokes like that from Ichigo. Ichigo relaxed and leaned back against his hands behind him. "So what's this guy Ichigo like?" He was curious to see what Rukia would say.

Rukia wrapped her arms around her legs. "Well…he's handsome. He's kind. He can be sweet at times but a pain at others... He cares about his family so much."

Ichigo was happy to hear that. A smirk came across his face. "So? How is he in "other" areas?"

Rukia's eyes had widened in surprise. Her cheeks had lit with red. Then, she had gotten angry. "I don't think that's any of your business!"

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh a little though he was still curious to know. "I'm just kidding!" Rukia relaxed a little as she pouted. The blush never leaving her face. Ichigo could still see she was upset. "Relax." Rukia sighed with her eyes closed. Then, an idea had come to Ichigo's mind. "If it helps, how about you just imagine him here?"

Rukia looked over at him, confused. "What good will that do?"

Ichigo smiled gently. "Just trust me." Rukia sighed as she shook her head. She couldn't believe that she was listening to him right now. She closed her eyes. Everything was peaceful and quiet around her. She had imagined herself sitting in the same place but in her vision when she looked over, she had seen Ichigo sitting beside her smiling. She looked surprised but then she smiled. She had seen him clearly as the last time she had a year ago. "Ichigo." she whispered out loud.

Outside her daydream, Ichigo just smiled, watching the peaceful expression on her face. "Rukia." he whispered. He had slid closer to her until he was inches away. His hand had rested against her cheek. His lips had pressed against hers. Rukia was very connected to her vision with Ichigo that she had imagined Ichigo kissing her. It had felt real. Her hand had slid across his cheek.

A few seconds into it, Rukia had thought that something felt differently. Soon, she had remembered where she was and who she was really with. She placed her hands on his shoulders, trying to push him away. Instead, he had wrapped his arms around her back, pressing her closer against him. She had tried to speak but her words were turned into mumbles. Once he had loosened his grip on her, she had pushed herself away. Angry, Rukia had raised her hand and slapped him across the face. His mouth had dropped as he looked shocked. "You! This was your idea all along! Make me think of my husband so you can take advantage of this?"

Ichigo was still stunned by what she did. His cheek had stung from the hit she had given him. He placed his hand against the spot where he felt the pain. Then, an upset look came across his face. "What are you talking about?" he started yelling. "I am Ichigo!"

Rukia gasped silently as her eyelids rose. She had been taken back by what he had told her. Then, her anger had risen again. "You're sick…. Ichigo would look nothing like you!" It was ironic since Ichiro had said something similar when Ichigo had first told him. Ichigo leaned forward quickly and grabbed onto her hands. "I am Ichigo! Ask me anything you want! Anything I would know!"

Rukia slipped her hands out his. Her emotions going beyond furious. "Get out!"

Ichigo had gotten worried that she would tell him to leave him alone for good. "Rukia!"

She stood up and pointed toward her door. "Get out and stay away from Ichiro! Never come back here!" Ichigo tried to get a word in but Rukia had refused. "Get out! Get out!" she screamed. Ichigo could see that he had gone too far so he had decided to get up and leave. As he walked inside of her room, his eyes had traveled over toward the crib. He didn't want to be kicked out for good.

Rukia had walked in and looked to see what he was staring at. Only seconds later was when she realized where his eyes were focused. She walked over to crib and stood in front of him to face him. "And stay away from her!"

Ichigo's eyes had lowered, sad. "Please. Rukia-."

"Stop calling me that!" Ichigo had stared at her in silence. Rukia closed her eyes as her hands rested against the rail at the top of the crib. "Just go." Rukia had tried not to tear up in front of him again. Ichigo could see that he was causing her more pain so he had turned and left from her room. He had slid her door closed afterwards.

Rukia had turned toward the baby still feeling uneasy about what just happened. There wasn't much she could do since she was still sleeping. Then, she had gone back outside where she was before and sat down. She wrapped her arms around her legs that were up near her chest and buried her head into her knees. A few more tears had escaped her eyes though she had tried hard not to cry. She had thought about the World of the Living where Ichigo was and what had just happened with Shinsuke. _"I'm sorry Ichigo."_ Apart of her felt like she had just betrayed him.

Ichigo had continued heading down the hallway, feeling bad for what he had done to Rukia. Ichiro had walked into the hallway and was surprised that his dad was all ready there but mostly that he seemed down. "Shinsuke?" Ichigo had walked passed him with saying a word. Ichiro become more curious to see what was going on especially since he didn't respond. "Shinsuke!" Ichigo's feet had stopped against the wooden floor. Ichiro turned around to him to see Ichigo with his back still toward him. "What's wrong?"

Ichigo turned his head back. He had a slight frown on his face as his eyes were halfway open. "I'm leaving." he replied before he continued walking. Ichiro had followed behind him. That wasn't enough to tell him what was wrong. "Wait!"

Ichigo waited on him to catch up beside him. They went inside one the rooms in the manor that was empty. They stood in front of each other. Ichiro had looked at his father concerned. "Why?"

Ichigo looked toward the side, disappointed. "I messed up. She doesn't want me here anymore."

Ichiro had an idea now of what could've happened. He stepped closer to Ichigo so that they could talk lower. "What happened? If it's about my mom then, what's going to happen if you don't try to help her?" Ichigo kept his eyes glued to the ground. Inside, Ichiro started to get worried. Was his dad giving up? "Dad… Mom is going to be…" Then, Ichigo had lifted his head up to Ichiro. Ichiro didn't need to finish his sentence for Ichigo to know what he was going to say. Ichiro shook his head with his eyes closed, letting go of the subject. Afterwards, he looked up at the tall figure in front of him. "What did she say?"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head as he glanced toward the side. Then, he looked down at the gray hairs he held in his hand from his disguise. He had felt embarrassed for coming on to Rukia especially in his disguise. A slight smile had come to his face. "She told me to never see her again and to stay away from you, her, and your little sister. Can you believe that?"

Ichiro sighed as he closed his eyes. He now knew his dad must've done something. "Dad…"

Ichigo placed his hand on Ichiro's shoulder, somewhat determined. "But don't worry. I'll make things right again."

Ichiro looked up to see the smile grow a little bit bigger on his father's face. "Why didn't you just tell her who you are?" Ichigo chuckled a little, lowly. "I tried to but you know how she is. It would've been easier for her to see who I was."

Ichiro crossed his arms as he had gotten upset. "Yeah so why didn't you just show her somewhere like you did me?"

A lot of reasons had come to Ichigo's mind right away but he gave Ichiro three good ones. "Well one: she can't leave this place. Two: she probably won't go with me anywhere because she all ready thought I was creepy, and now she wants me nowhere near her. Three: That was a big risk showing you. I can't take off this mask because that'll release my spiritual pressure and Byakuya's in the house." Ichigo crossed his arms. "I'm sure the whole society will be after me once they find out I'm here especially him."

Ichiro sighed with his eyes closed. What else could his dad do to make things right again? "Then what are you going to do?"

Ichigo had clutched his teeth together. His fist had baled at his side as he started to get upset. "Stay here Ichiro." His voice had turned serious. This had to stop now because there's no telling when they would kill Rukia. He turned around and headed toward the door.

"Dad!" Ichiro had looked surprised and was about to run after him wondering what he would do next.

Quickly, Ichigo had turned his head angry. "Ichiro! I said stay here!" he began raising his voice. Ichiro hesitated at his father's voice that had frozen him in place. Ichigo had turned once he seen Ichiro had listen and raised up his hand to slid the door open. Ichiro couldn't help but want to know where he was going and began running toward him. Ichigo had looked back, beginning to get frustrated. "Ichiro! What did I tell you? This is why you ended up stuck in the Soul Society in the first place!"

Ichiro stopped in place as his eyes slowly gazed down, staring at the floor. Ichigo could see that Ichiro was hurt by what he said. He had calmed down before he spoke. "Listen. Will you let your old man handle things? Stop trying to follow me everywhere because it'll just make things more suspicious and how many times do I have to keep telling you to stop calling me dad?"

Ichiro looked up at him. "I won't stop you know." Ichigo sighed as he placed his hand against his face. "Just bare with it for a little bit longer. Honestly! You're just as hard headed as your mom." He slid the door open and closed it behind him.

Ichiro relaxed. As much as he wanted to help his dad, he was right about it ending him up in the Soul Society. Still, even if he had listened to his dad a year ago, he would just try to find a way to get in the Soul Society. He had decided to wait until he came back. The last words his dad had said had stuck with him. He rubbed his head with his eyes closed_. _His parents could be a pain themselves sometimes._ "I wish they would make up their minds. Mom says I'm just as stubborn as my dad and dad says I'm as head headed as mom."_ Then, he shrugged his shoulders, giving up for now. _"I'm just going to say that they're both are head headed and if I am, then there's no telling where I got it from."_

In the manor, Ichigo traveled down the hall heading to the one person he wanted to talk to. He knocked against the wall so that the person inside would hear. Inside, they lifted up their head. "Come in."

Ichigo slid the door open to see Byakuya with paperwork on his table. "Is it all right if I speak with you for a moment?" Ichigo said as Shinsuke. It was better than him wanting to yell and curse about Rukia as soon as he said "Come in."

Byakuya wondered why Ichigo wanted to see him but he could probably guess a few reasons. "Yes?"

Ichigo walked inside and slid the door behind him. He sat in front of the table across from Byakuya. "I wanted to talk you... It's about Ichiro's mother." Byakuya had gotten curious as to why. His suspicions had always picked up as to why he was interested. That had only made him think of Ichigo. "What about her?"

Ichigo had looked nervous without trying to look suspcious. "I heard about the fate that awaits her. Is she not your sister?" Byakuya closed his eyes. "Yes. She is my adopted sister."

Ichigo looked down and away from him. "I just feel bad you know. What is to become of her children?"

Byakuya stared at him, still trying to figure out what he was up to. "What is the point of all of this?"

Ichigo lifted his head worried but determined. "Is there not anything you can do for her?"

Byakuya sighed with his eyes closed. "It is the Head Captain's orders."

Inside, Ichigo had gotten angry at his answer. He was acting like the first time when Rukia was about to get executed. Still he remained calm on the outside. "So…?"

"Why does this matter to you?" Byakuya wanted to ask as his main question.

"It matters because of the boy Ichiro. I've been training him for these last few days and I have heard of his sadness. He doesn't want to lose his mother." Ichigo replied.

Byakuya wasn't sure if he had trusted his answer. "Hmm. It seems that you have grown close to the boy. As if you were his own father."

Ichigo had looked surprised. He placed his hands on his knees and leaned forward. "I don't claim us to have a relationship like that but when you have traveled as long as I have, it nice to have someone you can associate with."

There was a moment of silence between them. Finally, Byakuya closed his eyes. "You should talk to the Head Captain about overruling the decision."

Ichigo sighed. Then, he stood up. "Looks like I'm going to have to. Thank you for allowing me to speak up with you." Ichigo bowed as much he didn't want to. He was angry but Byakuya did have a point. The Head Captain was the only who could stop it. He turned around and left from the manor.

* * *

_To be continued... As always, let me know what you think. Only a few more chapters to go so I hope that you will keep reading until the end._


	20. The Proposal

_Hey everyone! Thanks for keeping up with the story and waiting for the update. As always, thanks for adding this story and sending reviews. Always appreciated. _

_Just to let everyone know, updates now will not be as frequent as they used to be. For a while, I was either updating one or two weeks apart a chapter but now things will start picking back up again for me so I know that things for me will get very busy. I apologize in advance for delayed updates but know that I will try to update as soon as I can and keep updating until this story is over. Thanks!_

* * *

_Chapter 20: The Proposal: _

Ichigo headed to squad one's place after talking with Byakuya. He was going to stop Rukia's execution one way or another. A few minutes later, he had walked in to where Head Captain Yamamoto was sitting on the floor. The head captain was a little surprised to see him especially without informing him ahead of time. "Shinsuke? What do I owe the visit?"

Ichigo stopped in front of him. He calmed down before he spoke. "Sorry to stop by unannounced but I wanted to discuss something with you. I wasn't sure how soon I could meet with you." Head Captain Yamamoto held out his hand as a signal for Ichigo to sit. Ichigo sat down in front of him, hoping that his plan would work. He placed his hand on his knee. "I wanted to talk to you… about the Kuchiki woman."

Head Captain Yamamoto's eyebrow arched. "Rukia Kuchiki?"

Ichigo nodded, never taking his eyes off of him. "Yes." he replied. "I know of the woman's fate and wanted to talk to you about it. I wanted to ask you, as a favor, to please remove the execution you placed upon her."

Head Captain Yamamoto was surprised by his request and wondered why. "And what has brought this upon you?"

"The boy Ichiro Kurosaki." Ichigo answered.

"Hmm… You have been training him haven't you?" Head Captain Yamamoto remembered.

Ichigo nodded again. "Yes. He has been telling me about what had happened with her and he's worried about her. He begged me to do this favor to please let his mother live." Head Captain Yamamoto remained silence. Ichigo wondered what he was thinking but he had continued trying to persuade him. "I mean the woman is in the Soul Society now where she belongs. Isn't that enough?"

"What if she tried to escape? What if Ichigo Kurosaki tries again to take her?" Head Captain Yamamoto was curious to hear an answer from him.

Ichigo looked surprised. "So you just need someone to make her stay here or possibly take care of him if he decides to come back? That's easy enough that I can do that." he replied confident.

Head Captain had smiled a little. "Really? Ichigo Kurosaki may be a substitute but he is powerful."

Ichigo looked toward the ground. "I understand."

Head Captain Yamamoto grabbed onto his staff to hold and placed it in front of him. "So if you decide to keep Rukia Kuchiki here, what will you be gaining out of this?"

Ichigo had taken a few minutes to think about it. "Really both if not all of us could gain something out of this. I'm training Ichiro right now and he's making process. If I continue to train him, he could become one of the best soul reapers you ever had. If you continue through and kill his mother, what will he do then? He might continue to train under me but possibly for revenge against the Soul Society."

Head Captain Yamamoto had to admit that it could be a possibility since there had been a revenge plot against him before. "But how will you watch over Rukia Kuchiki?"

"I can keep a watch over her." Ichigo assured him.

"Are you sure? You'll need something to make her stay here for certain." Head Captain Yamamoto pointed out.

Ichigo looked down thinking. He had come up with a possible answer but wasn't sure if it would make him look suspicious on his part. He rubbed the back of his head, nervous. "I'm not sure! I guess if there were no other ideas then you could just force her to marry me."

Head Captain Yamamoto was a little taken back by his answer. "A marriage?"

Ichigo smiled nervously with his eyes closed. "It's a strange idea I know but hey! I've been alone for hundreds of years and I know how lonely things can really get. I'll also be working with her son a lot. She has a daughter too that can become a possible soul reaper. They can serve under you well." Ichigo wanted to hurt himself for saying such a thing but he kept remembering to get Rukia off of execution. He lifted up his head as he smiled. _"You so owe me for this later Rukia."_ Then, Ichigo continued. "Also, with the marriage, if she tried to run away, the children will be under my custody. All we have to do is to make her agree to it. That way she'll never leave the Soul Society again. You can also erase this marriage between her and this Ichigo Kurosaki."

Captain Yamamoto was still surprised. "I didn't think you were so interested in her Shinsuke."

"Well I enjoy training her son and the woman is kind and nice looking." Ichigo replied, hoping that it would take some of the suspicion off.

Head Captain Yamamoto had started to change his mind but wasn't going to say yes yet. "I'll call the other captains to this meeting of ours."

Ichigo looked surprised, wondering what he was up to. Apart of him was worried also. He could be calling the captains there ready to attack him on his command. "By all means. Of course."

"Are you sure about this?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Yes. It will be a win-win situation for all of us."

Head Captain Yamamoto had sent out butterflies to all of the captains to call them to a meeting. Hours later, they all had reported in. Head Captain Yamamoto was standing at the head of the room and Ichigo was standing at the other end across from him. The captains were standing on the sides. Head Captain Yamamoto had placed his staff on the ground. "I've called this meeting today because Shinsuke Yamada has brought a proposal idea to me. He asked if I would call off the execution with Rukia Kuchiki in exchange that she will remain in the Soul Society under his watch." The other captains remained silence. They weren't big on the idea that Rukia should be executed but this had seemed better. "Byakuya Kuchiki? Shinsuke Yamada had thought of an idea that will assure that Rukia will remain in the Soul Society. Since you are her relative, you should have some say on whether you agree to this or not. Shinsuke has asked, as a way for Rukia to remain in the Soul Society, to watch over her by marriage. This way, if she tries to escape, it would be against the Soul Society for her to take her children with her since they will be in the custody of Shinsuke."

The other captains were surprised by this action. Byakuya had looked over at Ichigo. Ichigo had smiled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. Inside, he smirked as if he had won. _"Looks like I'm going to be marrying your sister twice!"_

Head Captain Yamamoto looked over at Byakuya. "What do you think of this?"

Before Byakuya could speak, Ichiro had burst through the wooden doors. Everyone had looked surprised. Ichiro was breathing hard and stood beside Ichigo. Ichigo had looked surprised too but on the inside, he was angry. _"Ichiro!"_

Ichiro stared at the head captain intensely. "Please…" he tried to get his breath back. "Please! Let Shinsuke marry my mom! If that's what it takes!" Everyone in the room was starting to feel bad for Ichiro. Ichiro closed his eyes tight. "Please don't execute her! Please..." his voice had faded to a whisper. Ichiro fell down to his knees, tired but pleading. He had followed Byakuya to meeting and overheard what they were saying. The captains looked over outside of the door to see two soul reapers lying on the floor knocked out. They were amazed that Ichiro knocked them out on his own. Ichiro kept his eyes closed. "Please. Do whatever it takes so that you don't kill her. Don't kill my mom!"

Head Captain Yamamoto had become interested. "But what about your father?"

Ichiro had clutched his teeth tight. "What about him?" Ichiro yelled at first. "He hasn't come for us since a year ago. My mom needs to be saved now. Please. Let Shinsuke marry my mom if that's what it takes to let her live." Ichiro stared toward the ground.

Ichigo looked down at him. Even what Ichiro said had touched him. _"Ichiro."_ Ichiro had showed how much he wanted his mom to be saved.

"It's fine." Ichigo had turned his attention from Ichiro once he heard Byakuya's voice. Inside, he was surprised that he actually said yes. Byakuya kept his eyes closed.

Head Captain Yamamoto had lifted his head from Ichiro to Ichigo. "Then I will call off the execution if you promise Shinsuke."

Ichigo couldn't believe that it actually worked. He was speechless at first but then snapped out of it. "Yes Head Captain." He replied seriously. Ichiro lifted up his head. He was surprised as well but relieved. He stood up beside Ichigo.

"Then it's settled." Head Captain Yamamoto had stated.

* * *

_It was a short chapter and no IchiRuki moments but don't worry. Without too much spoiling, there will be more moments and this chapter right here will be the last chapter without any moments. The next chapter will be longer and I hope that you will keep reading. __As always, let me know what you think._


	21. The Return

_Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter and sending in reviews. Hope that you will enjoy this chapter. My goal is to try and update no later than 2 weeks at a time and so far I haven't been so busy that I couldn't do so I hope to keep doing so. _

* * *

_Chapter 21: The Return:_

Rukia's eyes widened as she stared forward. Her mouth hung open unable to close. Her hand was resting on the top rail of the baby's crib as she was standing beside it. Behind her, Byakuya had stood in silence.

Rukia couldn't believe what she had heard. She didn't want to show how angry she was in front of her brother. At the same time, she didn't know what to say. Since things were silence between them, Byakuya turned around and left from the room. As soon as she heard the door slide shut, her hands wrapped around the rail firmly as she tossed her head down. She closed her eyes tight. This was far worse than when Byakuya had told her that she was arranged to marry Renji years ago. She could handle going through and marrying Renji back then but not this. No one had seemed to care that she was all ready married to Ichigo. More than that, she had to leave Ichiro and the baby to Shinsuke.

Her body shook furiously. Her hands had tense more on the wooden rail. The baby awake in her crib watched as her mother looked upset but didn't understand why.

Then, outside of her room, she had heard two voices talking. They were starting to get closer. She walked over and leaned toward the door to hear who it was. She could hear Ichiro laughing and his voice lower to say "I'm glad. Thanks dad."

She could hear Shinsuke laughing back. "Ichiro-." Before Ichigo could finish, Rukia had slid the door open quickly, getting angrier than before. She glared at Ichiro and then up at Shinsuke. Her face had tense once she glared at him. "You! This is all your fault!" Her voice had made shivers go down Ichigo's and Ichiro's spines. Their eyes widened, nervous. Rukia baled her fist, ready to smack someone. "How could you? Is this some kind of plan to get me for yourself? I told you I'm all ready married! You can't just take my children away from me-!"

Ichiro held up his hands as he stepped in front of her, fearful that his mom was going to kill his dad. "Mom!"

Instantly, she turned her head to her son. "Ichiro! Get in here now!" She grabbed him by his ear and pulled him toward her. Ichiro waved his hands as he was in pain. "Ow! Ow! Mom!" She pulled Ichiro inside of her room. Quickly, her head had turned back to Ichigo. Her eyes stared at him coldly. "I'm not done with you yet." She slid her door close hard in front of him. Ichigo couldn't get a word in, but he wasn't worried about things now. Everything was going better than he had expected and he knew soon that he could get Rukia out of here.

Rukia walked back over to the baby's crib and stared down at the few months old, little girl. Ichiro was a little confused as to why his mom was reacting upset toward him. "Mom-?"

Her hair had casted a shadow over her eyes. In the crib, the baby was holding her index finger in her little hands, curious. "Why did you call him your dad?" she hissed. Ichiro had jumped at the sound of her voice. "Umm…?"

Rukia had pressed her lips tightly together. "How could you just forget about your father like that? Don't you even care about him anymore?" she raised her voice.

Ichiro was taken back by what she said at first but soon relaxed. "Mom. Of course I do."

Rukia's body had begun to shake. Less and less she understood what was going on. "Then how could you call him that?" Ichiro stared toward the ground. He remained silence. The sound in Rukia's voice seemed devastated. Rukia had lifted her hand from inside of the crib as she had begun to calm down. It felt like everything was going out of her control.

Then, Ichiro had looked over at his mom somewhat sad. "I guess…you heard."

Rukia lifted her head. "How could I not? After all, I'm the one who has to marry him." Ichiro had looked back toward the ground. He hoped that his mom wouldn't get anymore upset at him. "It's…sort of a good thing."

Rukia's eyes widened as she looked over at Ichiro. She couldn't believe that he had said that. "What?"

Ichiro wanted to stop her before she started yelling. He held up his hands in front of him. "Mom! You won't be executed anymore!"

"Yeah but at the expense of what I'm doing to your father?" she shouted.

Ichiro glanced back down. His mind was debating whether to tell her the truth but he knew that she would only believe if she had seen his dad for herself. "Mom…dad isn't here and they could kill you any day now. Something needed to be thought of fast. At least this way, if dad does come back, he could save you because you're still alive."

Rukia clutched her teeth together. Her fingers had baled into a fist. "I don't care! I-!"

Ichiro interrupted her. "Mom!" His high tone had made her go silence and surprised. Ichiro calmed down and looked sad. "Mom. You know I wish that dad was here but instead of holding out for him to show, why don't you do it for this reason? Just do it for us because we still need you. I came to the Soul Society because I wanted to rescue you and look how that ended up. If I lose you, I can't take care of my sister by myself and I don't know where we would be without you. Please... If you don't want to do it for me, then please…do it for her." He pointed over to where the crib was.

Slowly, Rukia's eyes shifted over and down at her little girl. There were dark brown eyes staring back at her. Rukia had started to get worried. She didn't think about the people she considered most important especially the baby. "She needs you most of all mom." Ichiro added. Rukia's eyes lowered as her eyes shook. She couldn't bare to think what would happen to her little girl. Ichiro walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Please?" Rukia turned around in his arms and placed her arms around his shoulders. She leaned her head against his with her eyes closed. After hearing Ichiro out, she knew now who she had to think about most.

* * *

A few days after hearing the news, Rukia had walked down a white path outside in the yard of Byakuya's manor where cherry blossoms were floating toward the ground. She was dressed in a white kimono with pink flower patterns. She had looked ahead to the man who was standing a few feet away with a smile on his face. Her feet wanted nothing more than to stop but she kept going forward. She looked toward the ground, remembering that she was doing it for Ichiro and the baby. Still, Ichigo couldn't help but cross her mind along with the guilt she felt at that moment.

Before the ceremony started, she had to sign a contract giving Shinsuke partial custody of the kids and that she would marry him. Shinsuke had signed the same contract along with her. Rukia stopped in front of Shinsuke without looking at him. A few captains were there along with Byakuya and Renji. Renji still couldn't believe that Shinsuke had shown up out of no where and got to marry Rukia in such a short time.

As the ceremony progressed, Shinsuke had replied yes to marrying Rukia. Hesitant at first, Rukia had finally agreed to say yes. Throughout the wedding, Rukia didn't smile but Ichigo couldn't help but smile. Little did Rukia know that she was marrying her husband again and this time in the Soul Society where they couldn't deny that they were married now.

The next day after the wedding, Ichigo and Rukia were packed to go away on their honeymoon and planned on taking Ichiro and the baby with them. Ichigo had wanted to take all three of them away. The night of the wedding, they had slept in separate rooms.

They walked to a house in a forest outside of the Soul Society that was standing high above the forest. They went up the stairs into the house. Ichigo had looked back to notice that Rukia still didn't seem happy. He smiled over at her. She noticed but had refused to look at him.

Later on, when sunset had come around, Rukia walked into the doorway of one of the rooms where Ichiro and the baby would be sleeping. Inside, she watched as Ichigo had held up the baby in his hands, smiling. Rukia frowned at the sight as she crossed her arms. As much as she wanted to yell, she had decided not to say anything. Then, Ichigo had put the baby down to sleep and looked over at Ichiro. They both smiled at each other. Sadden, Rukia had turned and started walking down the hall. She was afraid that Ichiro was getting to close to Shinsuke. Their voices were still close enough to hear. "Good night Ichiro."

"Good night dad." Ichiro replied back.

After hearing Ichiro say that, Rukia had stopped, frozen. Her mind wondered if Ichiro had started to cast off his real father. Then, she had continued walked down toward her room. Inside there was a Japanese style bed at the head of the room. She walked over and laid down in the bed under the covers. She placed her hand against her forehead wondering what she had done. Her eyes stared up toward the ceiling. Her mind traveling again to Ichigo. She thought about why she had married Shinsuke and what would Ichigo think if he found out.

Then, she had looked over once she snapped out of her thoughts to see Ichigo standing in the door still in his Shinsuke disguise, smiling. She could sense his spiritual pressure once he entered. Instantly, she had gotten upset. "I thought we agreed to having our own rooms."

Ichigo walked in which had made Rukia concerned as to what he was up to. "Why would we? It is our wedding night."

He sat down beside her but she sat up, intending on leaving. "I didn't agree to anything like this! Also stay away from my kids! Just because I agreed to do this does not mean I want you interfering with them!"

Ichigo just grinned. He grabbed onto her hands, pressing them down against the ground, trapping her. Silently, she growled as her teeth clutched together. She wished she had her zanpakuto in her hand right then. "Sorry Rukia but you're mine now, and I would think since we're married now that you don't want them to change the sentence again."Rukia pressed her teeth together figuring that he was threatening her. She was about to say something but had remembered the reason she was doing this. Ichigo continued to smirk. "So? What's it going to be?" Rukia growled. She had wanted to fight him but she didn't know if she could escape with Ichiro and the baby. "Don't worry. It'll be worth it."

Rukia scowled and reluctantly laid down. Ichigo had scooted in the covers beside her and had soon come over her. His hand had loosened the tie of her kimono and then removed it from off of her shoulders. "How about this? How about you just pretend I'm Ichigo?"

Rukia had grown confused. "Why would you want me to think of another man?"

Ichigo smiled gently. "Let me explain this another way." His hand had reached up toward his face and began peeling off his mask from the side. Once he had taken the mask off of his face, his spiritual pressure was released. Since he was about three hundred feet away from any soul reaper that could feel his spiritual pressure, no one would try to find out if it was really him or not. That way, he wouldn't have to wear the disguise anymore while he was there. He looked down at Rukia and smiled. "Because I am Ichigo."

Rukia's eyes had widened as her mouth had hung open, shocked. She couldn't believe it. It was him from the same orange spiky hair to his brown eyes. Same facial features and body. "Ichigo."

He smiled more. "Told you it would be worth it." She was speechless. She didn't know what to think or what to ask first. All she knew was somehow he was there. "Ichigo." Ichigo had leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. At first she didn't respond, still in disbelief, but soon have given in to him. She closed her eyes as she passionately kissed him back. Her hands had reached to the back of head. Her fingers had intertwined with his orange spikes.

Soon, they had separated and opened their eyes to look at each other. Rukia had just stared at him, taking in how he looked so that she could believe this moment. "Ichigo." she whispered again. He had loosened the kimono he was wearing and began kissing the skin on the side of her neck. She had closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation from his lips. Her hands had reached up and slid down his kimono from off his back. Her legs had wrapped around his waist. "Ichigo." She was happy that he was there with her again. More than he knew. Through the night, they had continued their long awaited reunion. It wasn't until later on, a couple of hours before the sun had come up, was when they had fallen asleep.

* * *

It was still morning when Rukia had began to open her eyes. She moaned and turned her body over to see Ichigo. Her eyes widened when she had seen the bed was empty. She sat up as she had held the covers close to her chest. She searched the room from where she was sitting but it seemed that she was alone. She held her hand to her head with her eyes closed, wondering if last night was nothing but a beautiful dream. She figured if it was then she couldn't understand why she would be in bed without anything on. Then, she had wondered if Shinsuke had gotten to her again and she had imagined Ichigo there. She had started to worry about what she had done. Suddenly, she had heard the door slide open. She looked up concerned at who it might be.

Ichigo had slid the room door close after he stepped in as he held the baby in his arm, dressed in his kimono. He smiled over at Rukia. Rukia sighed in relief seeing that he wasn't in disguise anymore and that it wasn't a dream. He walked over as he looked down at the little girl and sat down beside Rukia. Rukia was just happy that he was there. Then, Rukia had reached up and pinched his cheeks to see if his face was real. Ichigo had interrupted the silence. "You should've seen the look on your face. I knew I should've walked in here this morning as Shinsuke just to scare you."

Rukia got upset. "You would really do that to me after all you just put me through?" she began to yell.

Ichigo looked confused. "What-?" Before he finish, the baby had started wiggling in his arms and began to cry. He had handed her over to Rukia to see if she was hungry. Rukia had held her close to her chest to let her feed. Ichigo smiled. "I guess you can't kick me out this time since you know for sure that I've seen you do this."

Rukia looked over at him curious but then remembered when she had first seen him as Shinsuke and she was feeding the baby. She arched her eyebrow confused. "You got a lot of explaining to do."

Ichigo nodded. "I know." After a few minutes, the baby had fallen asleep and Rukia had placed her kimono back on. She had placed the baby back in Ichigo's arms. He had stared down at her, happy. She could finally see what her real father looked like and he could finally look upon her with his own eyes.

A few seconds later, their door had slid open which Ichigo and Rukia had looked over, somewhat on edge. Inside the room, Ichiro had stood surprised. His dad wasn't wearing the disguise anymore. Then, his eyes had squinted and shook; finally glad to see his dad as he really was. "Dad!" He rushed over with his arms out. Ichigo's eyes widened. He had handed the baby over to Rukia before Ichiro could knock him down onto the floor with a hug. "Ichiro!" Ichigo tried to shake Ichiro off but he remained on top of him still hugging him tight. Rukia looked over. She couldn't help but smile. Ichigo had sighed and returned the hug. Afterwards, Ichiro had gotten up from him. Ichigo sat up and Ichiro smiled. "Dad! You're back! Now I don't have to call you Shinsuke anymore!"

Ichigo placed his hand on the back of his head. "Well… maybe a little bit longer. We still gotta get out of here to go home."

Rukia had looked surprised when he had said that. "Go home?"

Ichigo looked over at her. "Well yeah. I'm not letting you stay here." Rukia wondered how he had planned to leave the Soul Society.

Later, Ichiro had left Rukia and Ichigo alone. Ichigo stood near the window ceil as he had held the baby in his hands. Rukia had stood beside him, leaning in the window by her arms. Ichigo had looked over toward Rukia. "So? Can I finally know what her name is?"

Rukia looked over at him at the corner of her eye. Her lips had curved upwards into a smile. "Yuuki." Ichigo smiled gently. Rukia turned to them and rubbed the top of Yuuki's head. "I wanted to wait until you showed up so that we can name her together but time had gone by and I couldn't walk around with a nameless child so I named her that. At that time when I first found out I was having her, she was my hope and my help and she has always been that way. I always hoped that you would come back."

Ichigo smiled a little. "I'm sorry it took me so long." He walked away and placed Yuuki on their bed so that she could sleep. He walked back beside Rukia. Rukia placed her hands together and looked at Ichigo. "What happened after you left the Soul Society?"

Ichigo looked down and leaned on the windowsill. He had thought about what happened once he left. "I…was a wreck once they brought me back…"

* * *

_To be continued... So I found two meanings for the name Yuuki. One was tender hope and the other was precious help. I thought it fit for her. I know it's been a long wait to find out what her name was but wanted to keep the suspense up. I hoped that you liked the chapter and i'll update as soon as I can. As always, let me know if you like._


	22. Ichigo's Struggle

_Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter. I was able to get a chance to update. Finallly I got the editing for the chapter done. Hope that you will like it and thanks for the reviews. _

_Just a side note: All the italic words are apart of the flashback and the regular words are the present. Just didn't want to make anyone confused. _

* * *

_Chapter 22: Ichigo's Struggle:_

_One year ago…_

_Ichigo's fists had slammed against the floor as he cried out. He closed his eyes tight. Urahara, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad were standing nearby him feeling bad for what had just happen. They didn't know what to say to comfort Ichigo, but who would know what to do after watching their family being taken. _

_A few minutes after, Ichigo had calmed down somewhat. He stumbled a little as he stood up. His eyes had grown dark and stayed glued to the floor. Orihime had almost reached out to touch him, but hesitated since she didn't know how he would react. "Ichigo." she spoke softly._

_Ichigo had remained still as if he was lifeless. Then, he turned around and began walking away. Uryu, Chad, and Orihime weren't sure where he was going, but Urahara had an idea. He didn't speak since he knew that Ichigo had to be still angry at him for letting Ichiro get away. Ichigo walked toward the back of the store out of sight from the others. Orihime still looked worried. "Should we follow him?" _

_Uryu sighed as he pushed his glasses up against his face. "I'm not sure." _

_Ichigo had returned back to the world where his house was. He opened the door, and walked toward his bedroom. His human body was lying on his bed with his eyes closed. He entered inside and afterwards, sat up. He placed his hands on the edge of the bed, tense._

_Then, he sat up and headed toward the kitchen. His eyes had avoided the picture of him and Rukia that was sitting on the little dresser beside their bed. _

_He stepped inside of the kitchen, and looked around. The place was quiet and dark without Rukia and Ichiro being there. He could still remember being in the society when he found out about the baby that Rukia was carrying. Finally, Ichigo had closed his eyes tight and knocked away the pots and pans that were on the counters. He turned around and began knocking and throwing stuff down to the floor. His rampage had moved on through the living room, turning it into chaos. Picture frames were broken on the floor along with the coffee table. The chairs and couch cushion ripped out and thrown on the floor. The house was filled with loud sounds of crashing and breaking. _

_He had passed by the kitchen where he had left the broken glasses and plates on the floor, and headed back into the bedroom. He had knocked more stuff over onto the floor, making the room covered in their belongings. Finally, he had picked up the picture on the dresser of him and Rukia. Once he saw what he had in his hand, his body had frozen. He stared at the picture, breathing hard. Then, he had closed his eyes, giving up, and dropped the picture onto the floor as he sat on the edge of the bed. He placed his hands against his forehead as he closed his eyes tight. His breath was still heavy. A few seconds later, his body had fallen against the bed, lying down. His eyes had closed. He could feel himself falling apart. His body had grown stiff. Shortly after, he had fallen asleep. _

_Ichigo had slept for hours on end. He had woken up at one point when the sun was shining against his face through the bedroom window. He ignored the light and fell back asleep. When night had come around, he had walked back into the kitchen. He could still feel himself tearing apart over failing to save Rukia. He wanted to make the pain stop. He had searched the cabinets for something. _

_Soon, he found a dark bottle in the back. He hadn't drunk much alcohol before, but now had seemed like a good occasion. The bottle was given to him and Rukia as a present, but neither one of had wanted to drink it. He had opened the bottle and pressed it to his lips. He threw his head back as he continued to consume. He had forced himself to drink the whole bottle. _

_Devouring all of it, his vision had begun to blur out. He barely managed to walk back into his room, and had passed out on his bed. His body had laid straight. His arm had hung over the edge, still holding the bottle in his fingers. _

_The next day when the sun was out, Ichigo had awoken. His eyes squinted once he had felt the sunlight hitting his face. His head was pounding and in pain. He looked over to see someone standing nearby. When he had opened his eyes more, he had saw Urahara standing beside him. Urahara smiled a little, despite his concern. _

* * *

Listening, Rukia was worried about what had happened to him. She had never seen or heard Ichigo so devastated before. She had seen him miserable when he had thought that he had failed to protect his friends, but she had seen him get out of his depression before. "Ichigo." she whispered.

Ichigo watched as she walked over to him. He didn't want to be weak after what had happened, but he couldn't help it. His mind couldn't think straight after he had let her stay in the Soul Society.

Rukia looked down. "You idiot. Why did you go getting that depressed for?"she muttered. Ichigo kept staring toward the ground, silence. Then, Rukia wrapped her arms around his waist. Her head leaned against him as she closed her eyes, saddened. "I'm sorry." Rukia didn't want him to have to go through something like that. Ichigo returned the hug. For almost a minute, they had continued in their embrace. Afterwards, Ichigo had turned toward the window along with Rukia and continued. "Well. After Urahara found me, he had taken me to my dad. They were concerned by how much I drunk, and said I was close to alcohol poisoning." Rukia stared at him, still worried about what he had gone through.

* * *

_Isshin had opened the front door to the Kurosaki household to see Urahara helping Ichigo to stand up by Ichigo's arm wrapped around his shoulders. Ichigo's head was down barely conscious. The expression on Isshin's face had turned to concern once Urahara had told him what Ichigo had done. They helped Ichigo to his old room and laid him down on his bed. Isshin kept his room the same just in case Ichiro wanted to stay over. Ichigo remained asleep on his bed as Isshin had checked on him. Ichigo had seemed to be doing okay for now. _

_Afterwards, Isshin had gone into the kitchen downstairs with Urahara. Both men had sat down at the kitchen table as Urahara had explained the situation about what had happened with Rukia and the rest of the family. Isshin could see why Ichigo had done something out of the ordinary. After hearing the story, Isshin had agreed to keep Ichigo there with him. _

_A day later, Ichigo had woken up feeling much better than what he did before. A few times he had to grab his trash can whenever he was sick. He stared up at the ceiling as his arm was glued to his forehead. His eyes were partly open. Right away, the memories of what happened had with Rukia had flooded his mind. He almost couldn't handle that he didn't save her. His eyelids had lowered to a close. He had let himself fall back into darkness. _

_A few days after, Isshin had walked up the stairs to check on Ichigo. He hadn't been out of his room much. Just for a few minutes. He hadn't eaten and had slept almost all day since he had been there. He opened the door to see Ichigo lying on his stomach with his eyes closed. His head was turned toward the door. "Ichigo." Isshin knew that he wasn't asleep. Ichigo opened his eyes. He knew that his dad wasn't leaving. Isshin sighed with his eyes closed. "I know…" Isshin rubbed the back of his head as he looked to the side. He was trying to figure out what was the best way to say what he wanted. "I know that what happened…was hard but you can't just lie here all day without eating anything. Why don't you come down with your old man and eat with me?"_

_Isshin smiled for comfort, but Ichigo continued staring down toward the wall as his body was still. Isshin waited a few more minutes, but could see that he wasn't going to respond. Isshin shook his head, and walked out of the room. He walked into the kitchen, planning on making Ichigo eat one way or another. While he was in the kitchen, he had heard the doorbell ring. Curious, he went to the door and opened it. _

_Outside, Orihime smiled as she held a basket in front of her. She smiled a little as she closed her eyes. "Hi Mr. Kurosaki! I was just wondering how Ichigo was doing. I heard that he was here." _

_Isshin smiled a little despite his worry over his son. "Yeah. He's here. He's not doing any better. He still depressed over what happened." _

_Orihime sighed as she looked down saddened. "I see."_

_Isshin leaned his arm against the doorway. "Maybe you can try talking some sense into him. I just don't know if he's going to listen. I was just getting ready to make him eat." _

_Orihime smiled a little, unsure, but she would always try to help Ichigo anyway she could. "I'll try my best." _

_Isshin stepped to the side to let Orihime through and Orihime started heading upstairs. Isshin just hoped that maybe she could somehow get through to him. _

_Slowly, Orihime had opened Ichigo's door to see him lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Orihime had looked sad seeing how depressed he was. She closed the door behind her, and walked over to the side of the bed. Ichigo knew she was there, but didn't greet her. Orihime clutched on tightly to the wooden basket in her hands. She smiled as best she could while she closed her eyes. "Ichigo!" she called him cheerfully. "I brought you something to eat!" _

_Ichigo didn't respond. He wasn't in the mood for any visitors. Orihime sighed silently seeing that her efforts weren't working all ready. She looked down. "May I…sit down?" Ichigo didn't reply. Instead, he moved his feet over so that she could sit down beside him. He didn't want to be rude and tell her that he wanted to be alone. Orihime was surprised, but sat down toward the end of his bed. She didn't know what she could say to cheer him up, but she wanted to try. She leaned over, and held a muffin in front of his face to try and tempt him to eat. "Come on Ichigo. I know you want to eat something."_

_Ichigo had paid attention to the food she had placed in front of him for a second but shortly after zoned out, still thinking about Rukia. Besides, it's been a while since he had tried her cooking, but didn't know if it got any better. Orihime pulled back her arm, seeing that he wasn't going to eat. She looked down disappointed, and placed the muffin back into the basket. She placed her hands on her knees. Her hands had tensed. "I heard a little about what happened. Are you okay?" It had seemed like a silly question because she could see that he wasn't._

_Ichigo had remained silent for a few seconds actually thinking about the question. He could only come up with one answer that he had to hear himself admit. "No." That had been the first thing he had said in days. Orihime was a little surprised that he spoke. Ichigo closed his eyes as he placed his hands together on his stomach. "No. I'm not all right." He felt as if he had embraced his self pity for too long and needed to find a way to get Rukia back. He couldn't just let his family just stay there and Rukia get killed. He had to try again._

_Orihime looked concerned. She knew that Ichigo wouldn't stop until he got Rukia back. "What happened?" she asked quietly._

_Ichigo looked down. "I went to the Soul Society. All of the captains were waiting until we got there. Rukia was there… waiting for me. I tried to get her and then, she had told me something." _

_Orihime looked curious. "What?" _

_Ichigo still couldn't believe it for himself. "She told me… that she was pregnant." he whispered. Orihime could feel her chest stiffened. She had closed her eyes. She could feel her heart almost stop. Still, she was worried about Rukia, but she had also thought about Ichigo. A little part of her had still loved him, but to see that his family was growing bigger. The little hope that she had for her and Ichigo buried deep inside her had grown smaller. "They had threatened Rukia and then Ichiro had stepped in. He tried to save her, but they had got him too."_

_Orihime opened her eyes. "I'm so sorry Ichigo. It's my fault too. I should have been watching Ichiro too." _

"_Don't worry about it Orihime. I don't blame you." Ichigo hoped that Ichiro would be okay especially after Soi Fon had placed that mark on his chest. He also hoped that she would keep her word about removing it. _

_Orihime stared toward the floor, dreary. "Still, I'm sorry. I wish that I could've done something." _

_Ichigo placed his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes and decided to change the subject. "So? How are you and Uryu?" _

_Orihime gazed back toward his bed. "Things are going okay." Ichigo had zoned out and began thinking about what he had to do next to save Rukia. It would be hard since he suspected the soul reapers would be on a look out for him. Orihime's eyes traveled toward Ichigo's face wondering. "Ichigo…? What else…I mean…what if you can't get to her in time?" _

_Ichigo's eyes widened. He wondered if Orihime had doubted him, but most of all, he didn't want to think about that. He sat up on his elbows getting defensive. "What? No! There's no way I'm going to let that happen!" he began raising his voice. _

_Orihime was surprised by him getting worked up. "Ichigo. I'm sorry." Ichigo relaxed and laid back on his bed, looking back at the ceiling. Orihime looked down. "I was just wondering…" She didn't know if she should continue to ask because of Ichigo's reaction just now, but part of her wanted to know. "What would you do if…you could never get to them again? If you didn't know they were alive? Would you… start off new?" _

_Ichigo sighed as he closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about the question, but his curiosity had taken the best of him. He didn't know if he would be able to move on if he could never see them again. Still, he wasn't going to give up on them now, and he never would. Orihime held her fist against his chest. She was wondering if she should say what was on her mind, and what would Ichigo would think. Then, she had finally decided to say it. "Whenever you need me Ichigo, I'll be there for you." _

_He didn't respond, and kept his eyes closed. Orihime waited in silence for a reply, but Ichigo still didn't respond. She sat, just watching him, and thinking. She waited for what seemed like forever until she couldn't wait any longer. Her face leaned in toward Ichigo's face. "Maybe... I should've done something I had the chance to do a long time ago." she had thought to herself. This time, she wasn't going to let this chance pass her by. She thought that maybe if she had kissed him long ago, maybe they could've been the ones together. Orihime had closed her eyes and advanced toward Ichigo's lips. Ichigo wasn't aware of what she was doing as his eyes remained close. _

_Suddenly, Orihime's head had shot up once she had heard a creak caused by the door. She looked up to see Urahara and Isshin standing in the doorway. Her expression turned to nervousness. Her cheeks had turned red. Neither of them had said anything. Then, Isshin had walked forward. "Ichigo? Ichigo?" he called lowly. He had stood over Ichigo and leaned down. He could hear him breathing heavily. "Hmm… I guess he must've fallen asleep." _

_Orihime had gently slid off of the bed so that she wouldn't wake him up. She had grabbed onto her basket, and smiled nervously. "I guess I wasn't much help. He had fallen back asleep. I couldn't get him to eat anything."_

_Isshin smiled. "It's okay. I'll just try to get him to later." Orihime nodded and left the room. Isshin glanced back at Urahara. Both of them wondering were wondering the same thing about what was about to happen. Isshin placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and started shaking him. "Ichigo." _

_Ichigo's face had tense. Slowly, he had opened his eyes. "What old man?" he moaned. Ichigo sat up, and looked over. He had seen that Orihime was gone. "Hey? Where did Orihime go?" _

_Isshin smiled. "She left." _

_Ichigo looked over at him surprised. "What?" He placed his hand against his head as he closed his eyes. He sighed. "I don't even remember falling asleep. I should probably say sorry or something to her." Isshin had searched his face to see if he really knew what was going on. Ichigo gave him a confused glare. "Why are you just staring at me?"_

_Isshin grinned. It didn't seem that Ichigo knew what was going on. That had made him relieved. "No reason." Ichigo looked over to see Urahara staring in the doorway. Ichigo's eyes had lowered. Isshin pointed backwards. "Anyway, there's someone here to see you." Ichigo stood up out of his bed and placed his hands in his pocket. He stared at Urahara serious but Urahara, smiled back nervously. _

* * *

Ichigo continued leaning in the window as he looked down. "So that's where it began. I went to his shop afterwards."

Rukia had arched her eyebrow, becoming a little suspicious. "Wait a minute. So what's the last thing you remembered when Orihime had stopped by?"

Ichigo looked over at her, confused. He shrugged. "I don't know."

Rukia knew that Ichigo could be clueless sometimes when it came to women, but she thought he had learned a little now over the years. "Seems to me that before you fell asleep, the last thing she asked you were would you start a new life if you couldn't get to us again."

Ichigo was confused. "So? Why does that matter?"

Rukia had wondered if Orihime still had feelings for Ichigo, but she didn't think she would after all this time. After thinking about the expressions she had gotten on her face a few times, and hearing from Ichiro about how would get a sad look on her face at times from talking about their family, she had really started to get suspicious. Rukia sighed as she closed her eyes, thinking that Ichigo could be so dense sometimes, but she was pretty sure that nothing happened. Why else would he mention it? "Never mind. So what happened next?"

* * *

_Ichigo followed Urahara back to his shop, occasionally glancing up at him. He kept his hands glued in his pocket. They were silence the whole walk. Ichigo walked inside and Urahara turned around in front of him. "Ichigo. I know you must be pretty upset with me for letting Ichiro go." Ichigo gave him an upset stare. He wasn't going to respond to that. Urahra had decided to continue. "Anyway, since you left, I've been thinking about a way to get Rukia and Ichiro back." Ichigo's eyebrow had raised a little, interested. "You need a way to get into the Soul Society with anyone attacking you. I've been working on a little experiment that might help you do the trick." _

_Urahara traveled toward a bookshelf, and Ichigo followed behind. Urahara had picked up a book and grinned. "Ichigo. You are going to learn how to act." _

_Ichigo was confused, but also getting frustrated. "What?" _

_Urahara handed him the book and placed his hands into his sleeves. "You are going to sneak into the Soul Society as someone else and it's going to be someone that can definitely get you close to Rukia to get her out." _

_Ichigo stared at Urahara before looked down at the book, and flipped through the pages. Urahara had turned the pages once he was close to the page that he wanted to see. Ichigo was looked confused. "Who's this guy? Shinsuke…Yamada?" _

"_You see. The Soul Society kept records of all its soul reapers and information. This captain has been missing for years and never seen again. He was also close friends with the Head Captain." Urahara explained. _

_Ichigo lifted his head and gave him a crazy look. "What? You want me to be this guy?" Ichigo yelled. "This isn't going to work!" _

"_Ichigo." Urahara gave him a serious tone. "I'm here to help you, and I'll give you all the information you need to get Rukia and Ichiro back. At this point, wouldn't you do anything just to get them back?" Ichigo's eyes had traveled down to the floor. What else choice did he have? He hadn't come up with anything so far. Then, Urahara had smiled. "Just trust me. You'll get Rukia back in no time." _

_Ichigo looked over at him. His face had softened. "But how am I supposed to be this guy?" _

_Urahara smiled, confidently. "Don't worry. Leave that up to me." Ichigo was concerned about this working and didn't answer Urahara yet if he would do it._

_Later, Ichigo had walked back into his house that Rukia, Ichiro, and he shared. He glanced around at the mess he had made. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He began cleaning up all of the rooms that he had made a mess of. The last place he had begun cleaning was his bedroom. Nearby the bed, he had glanced down and seen a broken picture frame on the floor. His eyes had lowered, saddened, and picked it up from off of the floor. _

_He stared at the picture of him standing behind Rukia where both of them smiling. They had kept it on the small dresser beside their bed. He had thought about Urahara's plan, and wondered if he should go through with it and not think of something else. Then, he placed the picture frame on the dress, still with broken glass inside and finished cleaning up his room. _

_The next day, Ichigo had walked into Urahara's shop, and found him by the book shelf where he had showed Ichigo the book with the information on Shinsuke Yamada. Ichigo placed his hands in his pockets as he looked at Urahara. He was still unsure about Urahara's proposal but was ready to give him his answer. "All right. What do you want me to do first?" _

* * *

Ichigo smiled, thinking back on that last part. Urahara's crazy plan had worked. It had made him glad he went through with it or he wouldn't be with Rukia right now. "Sorry that it took this long to get here. I had to spend every day practicing to be this guy Shinsuke and learn how to sense even the smallest spiritual pressure so that I can make sure that no one knew it was me. I ended up learning most of the day, and either staying in our house or with my dad who would always trying to shove food down my throat."

Rukia poked him in the arm as she gave him a sly smirk. "And I bet you had to learn how to control your temper and be nice to my brother."

Ichigo dropped his head as he growled. His whole body had started shaking. "Being this Shinsuke guy was driving me crazy! I feel like I was going to flip out on somebody!" Rukia couldn't help but laugh silently. She turned Ichigo toward her. "Well I'm glad you did."

Ichigo smiled and went back to leaning in the window. "You do know when we go back you'll have to go back to hating me again right?"

Rukia looked surprised. "But Ichigo? Why don't we just leave? We can run away now with Ichiro and Yuuki."

Ichigo nodded. As much as he wanted to go back home, he figured that it was best to stick to the plan. "I know but don't worry. I know what I'm doing." Rukia relaxed a little. If Ichigo had made it back to her and fooled everyone, she just had to trust that he knew what he was doing. Ichigo smiled over at her gently, which she had looked curious. "What?"

"I'm just happy to see you again." Ichigo grabbed onto her hand. "Besides, I think someone owes me something for slapping me earlier."

Rukia looked upset. "What?" she yelled. "I'm not apologizing! How was I supposed to know it was you?"

Ichigo crossed his arms. "Well you should have listened to me when I said to ask me anything you wanted."

Rukia turned her head away from Ichigo as she closed her eyes. "Oh please! Even if I ask you anything, you'll just probably get it wrong anyway."

Ichigo frowned but figured she was just saying that just to get under his skin as she could still do. His frown had turned into a smirk. He grabbed onto her hand and pulled her toward him. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her neck. Her body had shivered a little from the impact of his lips. Her eyes had closed. "Oh really? Then how did I know that I could make you do that?" Rukia had gotten a little upset that he had gotten one over on her. He smiled. "I got you to say what you really think about me."

Quickly, Rukia turned her head toward him. "You idiot! I've told you if you asked me anyway!"

Ichigo arched his eyebrow. "Oh really? There was one question you still didn't answer me."

Rukia had become nervous, remembering what he was talking about. "Oh yeah? What would that be?" She had tried to remain calm.

Ichigo had moved in closer to her. "So was everything you said about me true?"

Rukia gave him a sincere look. "Yeah. You're a good father to Ichiro." She placed her hands onto his chest as she looked at it. "You've been good to me. You came all this way to save me." Ichigo grabbed onto her hands. She lifted her head up toward him to see him staring down at her serious. "I never doubted you would."

Ichigo smiled a little. "I guess after saving you from execution the first time."

Rukia rolled her eyes to the side. "Well more than that."

Ichigo grinned. She had no idea how good it felt to be only inches away from her again. Then, he rubbed the back of his head, getting nervous. Even after all these years, he sometimes got nervous about saying how he felt about her. "I don't say it enough… you know Rukia. I thought about it when I was talking with you alone… before you decided to hit me."

"What?" Rukia asked curiously.

He smiled gently as he gazed into her eyes. "I love you Rukia."

She could help but smile. "I love you too… Ichigo." They leaned in toward each other and pressed their lips against one another's. Seconds later, they had parted. "I meant what I said you know. When I said… I love you more… than you'll ever know." His voice had started to lower, still nervous.

Rukia smiled. She was a little surprised he said it but glad that he did so. "I'm sure you'll make me understand…someday."

They had watched each other until Ichigo's smile had turned into a smirk. "Now. You still have to answer my question." Rukia had looked surprised. "Huh?" He pulled Rukia in closer, leaving no space between them. "So how is this Ichigo in "other" areas?"

Red had filled Rukia's cheeks. Her eyes moved away from his as she looked annoyed. "You idiot…" she whispered. "I don't have to tell you." Ichigo had gotten more interested in getting an answer out of Rukia. "Oh come on. I'm right here now. You can tell me."

"No." Rukia groaned.

Ichigo shrugged. "Oh well. I guess I got my answer yesterday. I lost track of how many times my name came out."

Quickly, Rukia had turned to him as her teeth had pressed together. "You..." she growled at him for being cocky. She stood against him, her body pressed against his. "Hey! I only did that because I was in shock over you coming back that's all! That had absolutely nothing to do with it!" Ichigo smirk had grown bigger. He had pressed her tighter against him. He had really missed this woman and how he had made his life interesting. Then, he calmed down and looked as if he didn't care anymore. "Oh well..." Rukia was amazed that he had let it go.

Suddenly, he had leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She tried to say something but her words were just sounds. Soon, she had given into his kiss. Her arm had wrapped around his neck. Her fingers had intertwined with his orange pointed hair. Minutes afterwards, Rukia had pulled away breathing hard. "Wa…wait! Not now… What about Ichiro and Yuuki? We should wait until later."

Ichigo had glanced over at Yuuki to see that she was still asleep. He looked over at Rukia. "I told Ichiro to keep himself busy for a while and knock when he wants to come in." He looked outside. The sun was close to going down. It was going to be night soon. Rukia had walked over toward Yuuki and picked her up without waking her. She looked back at Ichigo. "Kind of hard when he's not in the World of the Living." She walked over and placed Yuuki inside of her crib. She walked over to Ichigo. "Besides, we told Ichiro that we would let Yuuki sleep in here tonight so if she cries, it wouldn't wake him."

Ichigo had wrapped his arm around her waist. "It'll be fine as long as you don't make a sound which is probably going to be hard for you anyway."

Rukia frowned at him. "Ha ha. The only sound that you hear from me is when you are going to get off me." Ichigo had grinned and kissed her again. Soon, she had given in again. He had picked her up and carried her over to their bed. She had laid down and he had sat beside her. A thought had come to Rukia which she had started to get worried. "Hey! Wait! What about my Chappy store?" She wanted to know if he had taken care of it while she was away.

Ichigo smiled as he leaned in close to Rukia. "I guess I'll just answer that question later." Rukia had gotten upset, seeing that he was just getting back at her from not replying to his question. Ichigo stared at her, thinking she was cute when she got angry and was glad that she wasn't hitting or kicking him like she used to do. Her violent attacks had died down over the years. The worse he would get now is an hard elbow to the side. He leaned in and kissed her. Afterwards, she had decided to let it go and wait until later to get her answer.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. I will try to update as soon as I can. As always, let me know what you think. _


	23. Have Relaxing Day! Try Not to Get Caught

_Hey everyone! I'm really sorry about the late update. Don't worry. I haven't fallen off the face of the planet just a lot of things got in the way I had to do. When I try to edit even one chapter, time was not on my side as far as that._

_Also I would like to thank everyone. Not only for adding this to your favorites, alerts, and even a community (still a rarity for me) but thanks to all my reviewers, I finally got 100 reviews. One of my goals for fanfiction has been met and I can't thank you guys enough espeically my usual reviewers. _

_Anyway, enough of hearing me. Enjoy reading the next chapter. There should be two more chapters left to go. _

* * *

_Chapter 23: Have a Relaxing Day! Try Not To Get Caught:_

The next day, Ichigo opened his eyes as he sat up out of the bed that he shared with Rukia. While he got up, Rukia's face had scrunched up beside him as she had started to wake up. When she had fully woken up, she glanced over to see Ichigo dressed in his soul reaper uniform. She turned her body over and stared at him confused. Her hand lifted upwards so that her head could rest on her hand. "Ichigo? Where are you going?"

Ichigo couldn't help but smile as he looked over at her. He loved the way her dark hair had looked messy in the morning. The way the covers were sliding against her cream colored skin. There was a little bit of a worried look in her eyes. He could understand after he had just revealed himself to her recently and her being stuck in the soul society for a year. After taking a few seconds to stare at her, he focused back on her question. His smile had changed into a smirk. "I told Ichiro that I would spend some time with him while we were here. I can't just spend all my time with you."

Rukia stretched across the bed as she closed her eyes before she went back to leaning her head against her arm. She had liked the time they had spent together, but it was only right for him to spend time with Ichiro too. "Go ahead."

Ichigo walked outside to an impatient Ichiro waiting in the hallway. His arms were resting against his chest, crossed. "About time!"

Ichigo smiled. He grabbed his zanpakuto and placed it on his shoulders. He grabbed the back of Ichiro's coat, lifting him up. Ichiro's body had turned facing toward the floor, a few feet above it. "Yeah yeah."

Ichiro struggled. "Dad! Put me down!" Once they got outside, Ichigo had put Ichiro down and walked a few feet away. Ichiro adjusted his jacket and took out his zanpakuto. Ichigo smirked again as he turned toward his son. "All right Ichiro. Let's see what you've learned since you want to fight me so badly."

Ichiro looked determined. "I've gotten better since you seen me last time dad."

Ichigo held his zanpakuto out at his side. "Well I hope so."

Ichiro had become a little sad, thinking back. "Still. I wish you could've trained me."

Ichigo had glanced toward the floor. He knew about Ichiro's disappointment but they both were trying to move on from it. "Yeah." he spoke softly. Ichigo had let it go for now and focused on Ichiro. "Come on Ichiro! Hit me with your best shot!"

Ichiro's eyes widened, surprised, but then got ready to attack. He rushed toward Ichigo and his zanpakuto had collided with his. Ichiro had struggled against Ichigo but Ichigo's strength was beginning to outweigh his own. Ichiro jumped back and then, sent an attack toward him. _"Zetsubou no Te!"_ He sent a black slash toward Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes had widened but then he jumped out of the way. The attack had crashed toward the ground.

Rukia had walked toward the window as she held Yuuki in her arms. She looked down to see what's going on. She could see Ichiro jumped back before he had turn to run. Ichigo followed after him. Rukia smiled, watching them until they were out of sight. Then, she looked down at Yuuki. "I guess they're at it again. At least I can see them this time instead of them sneaking out." Then, Rukia sat inside of the window ceil, still holding onto her daughter. "Your dad still hasn't told me about my Chappy store. The least he could've done was brought you a little Chappy bunny so you can like Chappy as much as I do." Rukia closed her eyes and grinned as she used her finger to tickle Yuuki's stomach. Yuuki closed her eyes as she giggled. Rukia knew the last thing Ichigo would want is someone who would love Chappy as much as she does, but she would love it.

Ichiro had kept jumping back across the ground, worried that Ichigo would catch up with him. In the mid of stepping back, he had felt his back hit something hard like a wall. His eyes widened afraid that he was caught. He lifted his head up to see a face smiling down at him. "Got ya." Before Ichigo could touch him, Ichiro had disappeared. Ichigo was surprised, but soon he had disappeared. Ichiro had kept disappearing in and out to get some distance between him and his dad. To his surprise, Ichigo had caught up beside him. He looked over at him smiling. "So? You learned how to flash step?"

Ichiro was amazed, but remembered that his father had known how to do it too. "Yeah! As much I wanted to finish learning it from you, I had to learn something while I was here." Ichiro had taken the advantage to attack, but Ichigo had quickly dodged. Soon, Ichiro had stopped and Ichigo had landed on the ground in front of him.

Suddenly, Ichigo's eyes had widened. Quickly, he had sent an attack toward the ground. Ichiro wondered what Ichigo was up to and stood still, waiting to see if he would make a move. When the smoke had cleared, Ichiro had seen a white haired man with his back turned to him. Ichigo looked back to reveal that he had changed back into Shinsuke. He had a smile on his face. "Ichiro? Ready to try again?"

Ichiro was more confused than shocked. He didn't understand it. "Shinsuke? But-?"

Ichigo walked over to him and placed his hand on Ichiro's shoulder. "Let's keep going." Ichiro wasn't sure how to respond but just listen to his dad. Ichigo was walking away as he looking back behind his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see two pairs of unwanted eyes watching him. He fought with Ichiro for a few more minutes before heading back inside. He didn't want to stay out there for too much longer with the two soul reapers watching.

Ichigo and Ichiro went back into the room where Rukia and Yuuki were. Rukia turned around. Instantly, she was surprised at what she had seen. Ichigo could help but smile as he had a plan in mind. "Rukia... I'm back." he said creepy like.

Rukia didn't like that he was trying to get her, but she was still more surprised at his Shinsuke disguise. "Ichigo? Why are you back as Shinsuke?" Ichigo walked over to Rukia. To continue playing with her, he had tried to kiss, her but Rukia had frowned and leaned back to avoid him. "Ichigo!"

Ichiro still stood in the doorway confused. "Does that mean I have to go back to calling you Shinsuke?"

Ichigo looked over once he was done trying to get Rukia. She had used her hand to cover her lips. "You weren't calling me that anyway. You kept calling me dad the whole time." Ichigo walked over toward the window to see if the two soul reapers had left. He had seen them leave out of sight. He waited a few more minutes before taken off his mask, turning back into Ichigo.

Rukia crossed her arms, confused along with Ichiro. "Ichigo? What's going on?"

Ichigo turned around to her. "There were two soul reapers that came out here. I'm guessing that they were coming to check in on us." Rukia was impressed that he had noticed them quick enough to disguise himself. "I figured that they would. I don't think they trust me completely." Ichigo continued.

Rukia sighed in relief with her eyes closed. Ichiro became concerned, wondering if they were still getting out of the Soul Society. "So what now?"

Ichigo smiled as he looked back at him. "We're going to spend a few more days here and then, we're going to get out of the Soul Society." Ichigo figured that if the soul society was still keeping an eye on them, then if they would try to leave now, that someone might catch them. He wanted to go back to the World on the Living as much as Rukia and Ichiro did, but they wouldn't be able to if someone found out who he really was. Rukia and Ichiro were confused but Ichigo just smiled at them.

Later that night, the two soul reapers spying on Ichigo earlier had climbed up toward the window where Ichigo and Rukia were settled. One of the soul reapers had turned toward the other. "Why are doing this in the middle of the night again?"

The other soul reaper looked annoyed. He didn't want to be climbing up into a house in the night either. "Just go." They climbed until their heads could peak into their room. When they looked toward the bed that was place in the middle of the floor, the covers were covered over Rukia's and Ichigo's head except for the top of their hair. They could see Rukia dark hair but beside her could see Shinsuke's white hair. They didn't see anything suspicious. One soul reaper turned to the other. "Come on. There's nothing going here. Let's go." The other agreed and they climbed back down.

A few minutes later, Ichigo had scooted closer to Rukia. "Ichigo!" she yelled as she started to get upset. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her trying to pull her close as she continued struggling. Finally, she kicked her foot hard into his stomach which Ichigo had let out a grunt. Ichigo sat up, angry and Rukia followed behind. "Rukia!"

Rukia baled her fist. "Idiot! I told you about trying to do something while you're dressed like that!"

Ichigo sighed and pressed his finger against her forehead. "I'm just kidding! Geez! Take a joke midget."

Ichigo took the mask off of his face to change back to his self. Rukia crossed her arms as she looked away from him. "It's just creeps me that's all." she muttered.

Ichigo looked over at her. "I'm not going to do anything so calm down!"

"Yeah. Just get rid of that thing when we get back to the World of the Living okay?" Rukia had laid down. She had thought about what happened a few minutes ago and was impressed that Ichigo was able to sense those guys. Even she didn't pay attention to their spiritual pressure.

Ichigo had leaned over her as he smirked. "I see you're not tired of looking at my face yet." he said jokingly.

Rukia smiled and placed her hand against his cheek. "Sometimes…" Ichigo had scowled as Rukia giggled a little. She leaned in and gave him a small kiss against his lips which had made him smile a little. "I'm surprised Ichigo. You knew those guys were coming."

"Well. I figured that someone one might be back to check up on us. I don't need someone screwing us up so that we can't go home." Rukia nodded. Ichigo had laid down beside her. He didn't think that anyone else would be back to check on them tonight. He stared up at the ceiling thinking and he smiled. Rukia took notice. "Ichigo?"

"I was just thinking. Years ago, you were ready to come back here, but now you want to go back to the World of the Living."

Rukia closed her eyes. "Why are you thinking about that for?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Just thinking. Now I'm trying to get you out of the Soul Society."

Rukia scooted in closer to Ichigo and rested her head against his chest. "Well wouldn't I go back with you? I'm sure Ichiro and Yuuki would be happy to go back too."

Ichigo closed his eyes. "Yeah."

"You still didn't tell me what happened to my Chappy store?"

Ichigo turned his head away from her as he frowned. "Oh. Yeah... Well it got burnt down. I'm pretty sure it was just an accident."

Instantly, Rukia sat up and hover over Ichigo upset. "What? You didn't take care of it?" she yelled loud enough that could have woken up Yuuki and Ichiro that was further down the hall. Ichigo just shrugged. Rukia's eyes had tensed and widened. "Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked up at her. "Relax. I was just kidding. With your yelling, you're going to wake up the whole Soul Society. I can't believe you're that worried over a store."

"Ichigo! Don't scare me like that!"

Ichigo closed his eyes. "I took care of your little store. It's doing fine. I got someone to run it for you while you were gone."

Rukia relaxed as she sighed. She laid down as she closed her eyes. Her head had rested against Ichigo. Ichigo placed his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. "Sometimes I think you care about that store more than you do me." Afterwards, silent had filled the room. Ichigo had waited for Rukia to say something like that wasn't true. He had said it as a joke at first but then he had really started to wonder at that moment.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think about the story and I will try to update more sooner again. _


	24. The Last Day

_Hey everyone! Thank you for reading and keeping up with the story. Thank you for the reviews. This is the second to last chapter so I hope that you will enjoy. _

* * *

_Chapter 24: The Last Test:_

After a few days alone, Ichigo disguised as Shinsuke had returned back to the Sereitei with Rukia, Ichiro, and Yuuki. Before they had entered back in, Ichigo had leaned in toward Rukia while the other soul reapers on the street weren't watching. "Now remember," he whispered toward her. "You're still supposed to act like you hate me."

Rukia's eyes lowered at him with a dull look. "So you mean act like I normally do?"

Instantly, Ichigo had frowned. Ichiro looked up at Ichigo, curious. "So what should we do when we get back to Byakuya's again?"

"I-." Then, Ichigo had turned back forward, noticing that eyes were staring at them now. He smiled nervously. _"I'll be so glad when I get out of here."_ He glanced back at Ichiro quick. "Later." he said lowly.

Ichigo smiled on the outside as he passed by the soul reapers. Rukia had looked down, pretending as if she was sad to be with Shinsuke. Ichiro's face had remained neutral as he stared forward. Ichigo's plan was almost coming to a close. He had walked a few steps ahead of them just to make things more believable. All they had to do was get through this part. As they continued walking, Yuuki was moving slightly in Rukia's arms and looked over toward Ichigo. She gave her toothless smile and reached her arms out toward him. Rukia had become surprised. Ichigo had looked back and taken notice that she had wanted him to hold her. His face had turned to panic. Now Yuuki was the only one who wasn't following the plan.

Yuuki had leaned forward which Rukia had made sure not to drop her. She had pulled Yuuki back which Yuuki had looked up at her mother confused. Rukia had shaken her head. Because of this, she thought that Yuuki might start crying. Surprising, she didn't, but had gave her a disappointed look. Ichigo had kept his own look of disappointment to himself. Rukia kept her eyes down, trying not to look at Ichigo. She was still in amazement. _"Wow! Yuuki has really grown attached to Ichigo only knowing him for a few days. Of course, I know Ichigo must be just as equally attached. Don't worry Yuuki. You can spend all the time you want with him…soon."_

All four of them had made it back to Byakuya's without question. Inside, they were about to head to Rukia's room when in the hallway, Byakuya had stepped in to greet them. "I see all of you are back." his voice sounded monotone. Ichiro had looked surprised. Ichigo could sense Byakuya's spiritual pressure even though his mind was preoccupied with leaving. Rukia had continued to stare down sad. Byakuya turned his head toward her. "Rukia? May I speak with you for a moment?"

Rukia looked up surprised. "Yes. Just let me put Yuuki down first." Byakuya closed his eyes and turned the other way. Rukia could find where he was easily without him telling her. Rukia glanced over at Ichigo wondering what Byakuya was up to, but then continued onwards to her room. Ichiro had closed the door behind them. Rukia handed Yuuki over to Ichigo. They all had spoken lower so that no one outside could hear them just in case. "I wonder what he wants with me."

Ichigo's eyelids had lowered a little. "I think he's trying to find out from you if it's really me." Rukia looked back at him surprised. Ichigo had given her a serious stare. "He's been suspicious of me since the beginning." He walked over toward Rukia. "Just act like you never knew it was me."

Rukia nodded. She stared in his eyes unsure. She would have to lie to her brother right in front of his face if he had asked her to tell him the truth. So now it was either acted her best as if she knew nothing or let Ichigo be caught if she had slipped. Then, she turned toward her door and walked out. Ichigo hoped that nothing would go wrong. After he and Ichiro watched the door slide closed, they had turned their attention to each other. "What now?"

"Get some of your stuff packed. We're acting as if we're moving out." Ichigo answered.

"Then what?" Ichiro asked curiously.

Ichigo smiled. Finally he could say what he wanted to all along. "We're getting out of the Soul Society." Ichiro smiled and nodded. He was about to run off but then he had gotten concerned. He looked back at Ichigo. "Hey… Do you think mom will be okay?"

Ichigo frown as he looked upset. "What are you worried for? Of course she'll be fine!" Ichiro was still worried, but he left anyway. Ichigo didn't want Ichiro to worry but if there was one thing he knew, it was that Rukia had cared about her brother. Still, he didn't doubt Rukia. He wouldn't doubt her.

* * *

Rukia had traveled further down the hall to the room where Byakuya was. She was a little nervous about going to face her brother. She had slid the door open and seen Byakuya sitting at his table with a serious look on his face. Quietly, she sat down across from him and looked up at him. "You wanted to speak with me?"

Byakuya had stared at her in silence for a few seconds before he spoke. He had his own motives behind why he wanted to speak with her. "So? How did your time with Shinsuke go?"

Rukia had frowned and looked away. "It was…okay."

Byakuya tried to read the expression on her face, but it was hard for him to tell how she really felt about it. It had also made it hard for him to think of what he should ask next. "Have you not taken a liking to your new husband? He did save your life."

Rukia looked up, still giving her sad look. "Yes but at what cost?"

"Are you still thinking about Ichigo Kurosaki?" It was one question that was getting closer to what Byakuya wanted to find out. Rukia's eyes averted away from him as she intended not to answer. Silently, she had given Byakuya her answer. Either way, whether she had said no or said nothing, he knew that she had to be thinking about Ichigo. "Has Shinsuke been acting weirdly toward you?"

Rukia looked surprised. "Not that I know of. Why do you ask?" Byakuya had closed his eyes, thinking of a way of how he could say what was on his mind. Rukia had started to get worried. "What's going on? Is there something wrong with him?" she began to raise her voice. Byakuya had closed his eyes as he remained calm. "If there is something wrong with him, I should know! He's around my children!"

"Rukia! You should calm yourself. Remember where you are." Rukia's eyes had widened. She had remembered that she was still a noble and should uphold that. She had calmed down a little and sat back on the ground. "I'm sure that there's nothing wrong with him. I was just asking. Regardless, I want you to be honest with me Rukia." Inside, Rukia tried not to show that she was worried about what he would ask. Byakuya stared at her eyes to search for any trace that she would be lying to him. "I've been suspicious of Shinsuke since he had first arrived. All of sudden, he just arrives with Ichiro and the two have become very close. He decides the best way to keep you in the Soul Society is to marry you. So tell me? Is he really Kurosaki?"

Rukia had tried not to react a lot to his question. Mostly, she was worried that her brother wouldn't let go of his suspicions of Ichigo. She looked up at him. Her eyes lowered halfway as her eyes had darkened. "Why would you think that it could be Ichigo?" she replied in a monotone voice. "I thought that when you last checked, Ichigo was in the World of the Living. Everyone got what they wanted. I'm no longer with Ichigo and he still has not come to save me." Rukia had hoped that she had given him a miserable enough look so that he would believe her. She wanted to go back to the World of the Living to live with her family again. Even since the day Ichigo had told her that he loved her, she knew that's where she wanted to stay. It was where she belonged.

Byakuya figured if anything since they were alone together that Shinsuke might have revealed himself to Rukia as Ichigo. Rukia closed her eyes. "I remain here in the Soul Society. I ended up marrying someone else who everyone else wanted me to marry, but not who I wanted to be married to." She stared down toward the ground. Afterwards, silence had filled the room.

* * *

Inside Rukia's room, Ichigo was waiting inside as he was holding Yuuki up in his hands. Yuuki's feet were standing a little on the top of the rail. He was waiting for Ichiro and Rukia to come back so they could finally go. In the meantime, he didn't mind spending a little more time with Yuuki. He smiled a little as he stared at her pouting face. She had looked upset. "Come on Yuuki. I'm sorry okay. I couldn't pick you up out there because we're trying to get out of here." Yuuki's face didn't budge. Ichigo sighed with his eyes closed. "I've seen that face enough from Rukia. I don't understand why it's always my fault every time she gets upset."

Ichigo opened his eyes to see Yuuki reaching over toward the side of his face. He was surprised because he knew what she was trying to do. Then, his lips had curved up into a smirk. "You're a smart one aren't you?" Ichigo figured that Yuuki must've seen how he takes off his mask and must've remembered it well. "It seemed like you knew it was me since I showed up." He reached his hand over to put hers down. She had looked up at him surprised. "Sorry Yuuki. You can't do that now, but you'll get to see me soon. I promise." Yuuki had pouted again but this time she had given him a sad look. Ichigo laughed a little and then moaned. "I have to make sure that you don't learn anymore from Rukia. I'm sure that you'll get to me more than she does."

Then, he had bounced her up into the air which she had laughed with her eyes closed. As Ichigo tossed Yuuki up in the air, Rukia's door had slid open. Ichigo didn't notice the figure that had walked in toward him. "I see she's grown really attached to you." Ichigo had turned his head quick after hearing the familiar voice. He was about to call out his name but then thought if he did, he would just be suspicious. He smiled. "Not really." Renji had looked over at Yuuki. Ichigo had placed her back inside of the crib. "So what brings you here?"

Renji had looked around a little but it seemed that it was just Shinsuke and Yuuki. "I heard that Rukia had come back. I thought that she was in here."

Ichigo gave the best smile he could. "Well she's not here. She's with Byakuya."

Ichigo had turned his attention back to Yuuki. Renji couldn't help but wonder how a guy who showed up not too long ago could end up marrying Rukia just like that. Apart of him was upset. Ichigo had notice Renji continuing to stare at him and wondered why, but didn't say anything. Before Renji could say anything about it, the door had slid open again. Both Ichigo and Renji had turned their heads. Rukia had looked at them both surprised but mostly because Renji was in the room. "Renji?"

Renji had turned more toward her. "Hey." he replied lowly.

She stepped in closer toward them. Apart of her was worried if Renji was suspicious. "What are you doing here?"

Renji rubbed the back of his head. "I heard that you were back."

Rukia's eyes had gazed toward the ground. "Oh."

Ichigo had stared at Renji wondering if he had still cared about Rukia. Things had gotten quiet between the three of them. A few seconds after, Renji had decided he should go especially with Shinsuke still being there. "Well. See ya." He waved before he turned and left the room.

Rukia had walked over toward Yuuki to see what she was doing. Ichigo closed his eyes as he breathed out in relief. "Man! I thought he would never leave."

Rukia leaned against the rails of the crib and Ichigo had followed. "So? Did he get suspicious?" she whispered.

Ichigo shook his head. "No. So how did your talk with Byakuya go?"

"Well he asked me how things were with the honeymoon and…" She turned her toward him, concerned. "If you showed me who you really are."

Ichigo stared at her eyes, seeing that they were filled with worry though he figured that she didn't try to show it in front of Byakuya. "So what did you say?"

Rukia shook her head and looked back at him. "I told him that you didn't and that I didn't see any signs that it was you." Her eyes lowered as she looked toward the side. "I hope that he believes that."

Ichigo placed his finger under Rukia's chin and turned her head toward him. "It'll be fine. I'll do what I'd said I do a year ago and fight the whole Soul Society so that they would let you go."

A little smirk had come upon her lips. "Don't start saying that again. I prefer us to go home without you getting hurt." Ichigo returned the smile. He was mostly glad to hear her say "home". Ichigo had moved his face closer to Rukia's. His nose had brushed against her cheek. The light brush against her skin had made her smile as it had felt ticklish. She had almost forgotten that Ichigo was still in disguise. Then, Rukia's door had slid open as Ichigo and Rukia were still standing close in front of each other. Byakuya had stood inside the door, wondering why they were standing so nearby together. He closed his eyes as he cleared his throat.

Instantly, Ichigo and Rukia had looked over. Rukia's eyes had widened a little, but then quickly remembered not to react. Ichigo didn't react as much as his body wanted to. He just smiled. Rukia turned her body toward Byakuya as she had her hands together in front of her. "Brother."

Byakuya shifted his eyes toward Ichigo. Ichigo just hoped that Byakuya didn't hear or see a lot. "Mr. Yamada."

"Yes Captain Kuchiki?"

"I hear that you are moving Rukia and the rest of the family out." Ichigo placed his hand behind his head, rubbing it as he looked nervous. He kept himself from looking at Rukia and figured that she must've told. "Oh yes! Yes we are. I didn't want to take up your house for much longer. I just thought that maybe we should have a house of our own. I hope that's okay." Byakuya studied the looks on Rukia's and Ichigo's face. Ichigo and Rukia just stared at him.

"Hey! I'm ready to go da-!" Ichiro had rushed into the room from the hallway, but then his voice had faded once he had seen the tall, dark haired figure also standing in the room.

Byakuya had arched his eyebrow at what Ichiro was about to say. He turned toward Ichiro. Ichigo and Rukia had remained calm but on the inside, they were starting to worry. Byakuya turned toward Ichiro. "What were you about to say boy?"

* * *

_Had to leave with a cliffhanger at the end right before the last chapter. See if they can get out of this one. As always, let me know what you think and I will update with the last chapter. Thank you._


	25. Are We Home Yet?

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts so far. Just wanted to wish everyone Happy New Year and present the last chapter of the story. _

* * *

_Chapter 25: Are We Home Yet?_

_Byakuya had arched his eyebrow at what Ichiro was about to say. He turned toward Ichiro. Ichigo and Rukia had remained calm but on the inside, they were starting to worry. Byakuya turned toward Ichiro. "What were you about to say boy?"_

Ichiro smiled nervously as he tried to think of something quickly and not stutter his words. Byakuya's stare had started to intense on him. Finally, Ichiro had spoke, still nervous. "Sorry about that. I didn't want to interrupt anything. I was going to say that I'm ready to go damage the new house. I know since I'll still be practicing with my zanpakuto, that I might break something... It was just a joke!"

Shinsuke laughed a little to hide his worry, hoping that Byakuya would believe it. "If you damage the new house I just got, then I should just let you stay here with Captain Kuchiki."

Ichiro frowned. "Come on Mr. Yamada. It was just a joke."

Ichigo let out a smile but he was not happy. Byakuya closed his eyes and then turned to walk out of the room. Ichiro had slid the door closed and sighed with his eyes shut. When he looked back over toward his parents, Rukia had a small frown on her face but she was mostly concerned. Ichigo on the other hand had a wide smirk on his face. Not because he was happy that it was over for now, but because he was pissed. Ichiro shallowed deeply in his throat as he started to get afraid. A evil stare had started to come to Ichigo's eyes. "Ichiro? Could you come here a second?" Ichigo asked calmly.

Slowly, Ichiro had shaken his head. "Ichiro…" Ichigo called again lowly. Rukia had looked over at Ichigo as she crossed her arms. Her eyes had lowered, looking somewhat irrated. "We don't have time for this."

"I just want to talk with him for a second." He replied lowly but still calmly.

Rukia sighed as she closed her eyes, but then turned toward the crib. "We have some packing and other stuff to do so you could help me do that."

Ichigo had calmed down a little more. "Fine." Ichiro had relaxed a little. Ichigo had glanced over toward him and then flash stepped to him. Ichiro's eyes widened as he felt himself being lifted off of the floor by the top back of his coat. Soon, he was face to face with Ichigo. Ichiro had notice his eyebrow twitching as his pissed off smirk had returned. Ichigo had walked over back toward Rukia while he carried Ichiro in the air. Rukia had looked over, upset. She wanted to call out Ichigo's name but decided not to just in case someone was listening in on them. "Put him down now!" she whispered loudly.

Ichigo's nose was pressed against Ichiro's. "What did I say about calling me dad?" he growled.

Ichiro rose up his hands and waved them in front of him. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

The smirk had gone off Ichigo's face. "That could've really messed things up." Suddenly, Ichigo felt something wrap tight around his arm. He looked over to see Rukia with an angry look on her face. "Come on! You can yell at Ichiro later! Right now we should be going as soon as possible!" Ichigo listened and put Ichiro down. Ichiro was relieved... for now. Rukia had finished packing what she was going to.

Soon, Ichigo had walked out with Ichiro and Rukia holding Yuuki behind him. Ichigo and Ichiro were carrying bags to make it look like they were moving. Byakuya had followed them out onto the street. "Where will you be living now?"

Ichigo looked back and smiled on the outside to not be more supcious to Byakuya. On the inside he was smiling because his plan had worked and he was going home. This time with Rukia, Ichiro, and Yuuki. "Just further down the street to a quieter spot. Hey! You want to help us unpack and move in?"

Byakuya just looked at him, but then turned around. He walked back into the manor. Ichigo smirked and then turned toward Rukia who had looked surprised. "Why did you just ask my brother to help us move in?"

Ichigo started walking ahead. "Because I knew he wouldn't." Rukia and Ichiro had followed behind. They followed Ichigo to a house further down the road with a wooden gate surrounding it. They were surprised because they thought that Ichigo had really got them a house. Ichigo looked back at them as he smiled but then kept walking. He was sure that no one was following them. He walked along side the house and went in front of the wall apart of the wooden gate. He knocked his fist against the wall. Soon, a piece of the wall that was a little wider than Ichigo's had flipped over. Ichigo had crawled underneath the board. Rukia and Ichiro had followed behind.

The other side had led to an alley outside of the gate. Ichigo had wanted to go through where a house was just in case someone was really watching that he might have missed. Kukaku was waiting with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "Shinsuke! Looks like you finally got them out of here."

Rukia stared in shock. Kukaku walked over and pinched onto Rukia's stomach. "Looks like someone has gotten a little pudgy since they had kids."

Instantly, Rukia had gotten upset. "What?"

Kukaku had pinched onto Yuuki's cheek which Yuuki had giggled. Ichigo had given Kukaku a serious look. "You'll have time to catch up later. Let's go now." Kukaku had walked over in front of Ichiro and placed her hand on top of his head. "Wow. This kid is growing up to look more like you." They took off and started walking further down the alleyway. Kukaku held her thumb up. "Don't worry. We built a secret way out so we can get through the gate without anyone seeing."

"That's good." Ichigo muttered lowly. They continued walking until Kukaku had stopped in front of the wall of the gate that led to the outside of the Sereitei. She pressed her hands against the wall and pushed a piece of the wall outwards. Kukaku and Ichigo looked over to see if anyone soul reapers were coming before they stepped through. Kukaku had put the wall back in place and then turned around to Ichigo and the others. "Looks like we got out with out getting caught."

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah. We better go before someone notices we're gone."

"Oh yeah! Ichigo! I sent that message for you to a friend of yours." Kukaku pointed outwards. Soon a portal appeared and the gates open to lead to the World of the Living. Rukia and Ichiro couldn't believe it. Just stepping through and they would be home again. Ichigo looked over at Kukaku with a grateful smile. "Thanks Kukaku."

Kukaku smirked with her eyes closed and her hands placed at her sides. "Just get out of here." Ichigo smiled at her for a few more seconds before looking at Rukia who had come beside him. His eyes lowered happy. "Let's go home." Together, Ichigo, Rukia and Ichiro had walked forward and went inside of the portal. The gate had closed behind them.

* * *

On the other side, they ended up in Urahara's shop where Urahara was waiting for them. He smiled as he had his hands in his sleeve waiting. "Good Ichigo! You got them all back!" Ichiro stepped over toward Urahara and rubbed the back of his head as he smiled nervously. Urahara wasn't upset that he had escaped from him. "It's okay Ichiro. I'm not mad. You wanted to save your mom. Doesn't look like you changed much."

Urahara then turned to Rukia who was holding onto Yuuki. "Rukia. Nice to see you again." He moved his face in closer to get a good look at Yuuki. "So? I finally get to see the baby. She's a cute one. She looks just like you."

Rukia smiled a little and handed Yuuki over to him to hold. "Thanks. Where are Yoruichi and the kids?"

"They're not here," Urahara answered. "They moved ahead of me. You understand. For safety reasons."

Rukia nodded. "Yeah. I understand." Ichigo had reached up and peeled the mask from face. His face and body features had changed back to normal. Ichigo sighed. "It's nice to take this thing off without worrying about someone trying to kill me." Suddenly, Rukia snatched the mask from Ichigo hand. Ichigo had looked surprised. "What the-?" Rukia dropped the mask on the ground and stomped on it, on the ground a few times, breaking it. Ichigo's eyes widened. "Rukia!"

Rukia grabbed onto his coat pulling him closer to her. "We're back now so you can get rid of that stupid mask! I told you that the thing creeps me out!"

Ichigo had gotten upset. "Idiot! What if I still needed that thing?"

Rukia had let go of him. "Please. If they knew you came back to the World of the Living, they could figure out it was you anyway." Ichigo growled a little. Urahara handed Yuuki over to Ichigo. "Next time I get taken by the Soul Society, think of another plan!" Rukia glared at Ichigo. "If Ichigo would've tried anything with me again in that disguise, I would've killed him!"

Ichigo's eyes lowered. "Yeah yeah." he muttered. Yuuki giggled in his arm.

Urahara smiled. It was nice to see Rukia and Ichigo back together again and fighting like they would sometimes. "So? Ichigo?" he sounded excited. "I had heard about what happened in the Soul Society. You and Rukia got married there. Did you sign your name on the paper?"

Rukia looked confused. "Wait! While would Ichigo sign his real name? Wouldn't the Soul Soceity know it was Ichigo then?"

Ichigo shook his head a little as he smiled and placed his hand on top of Rukia's head. It had made her a little upset when he had done that. "To answer your question Kisuke, I did sign my real name."

Rukia's and Ichiro's eyes widened. Urahara had took notice of their looks and decided to explain. "You see. Before Ichigo left for the Soul Society, I gave him a special pen if he ever needed anything. I didn't think it would be for this though. He signed his name but everyone else would see Shinsuke Yamada's name. It's going to wear off at some time, revealing that Ichigo had written his real name."

Rukia blinked a few times. She still couldn't believe it. "So that means…?"

Ichigo smiled and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. "Yeah. That means that our marriage counts in the Soul Society. They can't deny that and I couldn't just put Shinsuke's name there."

Rukia sighed with her eyes closed. She would just take Ichigo's and Urahara's words for it. "Okay Ichigo." Ichiro just smiled. He was glad that everything had worked out.

"I guess this is where we go our separate ways." Rukia and Ichiro looked over surprised at Urahara. Ichigo had looked serious. "Thanks for your help Kisuke."

Rukia's eyes traveled between them confused. "What? What are you guys talking about?"

"Well. Since Yoruichi and I have helped you guys out and once they notice that you're gone, the Soul Society will probably come looking again. So we're moving somewhere they won't find us for the kids' sake."

Rukia had looked around the shop. Most of it just had empty shelves. Then, she had looked disappointed. "I see. I guess same with us."

"I just wanted to see you guys one last time before then." Urahara said.

"We'll see each other again." Ichigo assured everyone.

Urahara nodded. He turned and then waved. "See you around." He left and slid the door close behind him.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo. "Let's go." They went to the back of the shop where a portal was waiting to take them back home. Afterwards, they had stepped through, finally being at peaceful for the time being.

* * *

_Well that's the end. Thanks for reading the whole way throuh and I hoped that you liked the story. As always, let me know what you think. I was thinking of writing a sequel but we'll see how that goes. Happy New Year and I wish everyone a good year!_


End file.
